Si tú estás conmigo
by Riwanon
Summary: Tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos. No importa si queremos o no, ni lo que piensen los demás, estamos destinados... quizá condenados. ConWolf, GwenGun y Yozyuu. Advertencias: Yaoi, semiincest y MPREG.
1. Chapter 1: My dear sweet

**SI TÚ ESTÁS CONMIGO...**

Tan pronto como Conrart lleguó, Gwendal le comentó, como quién habla del tiempo, que su hermano pequeño estaba enfermo. Dijo que en realidad no era nada grave, solo un virus que había en el ambiente. Pero claro, siendo Wolfram como era, estuvo tanto tiempo como lo fue posible aparentando que estaba bien, y ahora necesitaría más tiempo para recuperarse. Intentando no salir corriendo y aparentando total calma, fue hasta su habitación. Por pura costumbre, más que por necesidad, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie que le viera entrar y, solo entonces, abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro, la cerró silenciosamente y se acercó a la cama donde reposaba el muchacho. Tal y como esperaba, estaba durmiendo, con sus rubios rizos esparcidos por la almohada, su camisón rosa y su cara de ángel. Inconscientemente, acarició su suave mejilla, aún caliente por la fiebre. Podía notar como las mantas subían y bajaban levemente por su respiración. Conrart sabía que no había visión en todo el universo más hermosa que Wolf durmiendo.

- Conrad...- perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que dos hermosos ojos verdes, aún somnolientos, lo estaban observando. Una pequeña sonrisa que no pudo reprimir, se formó en los labios del joven soldado.- Bienvenido a casa.

- Sí… ya estoy aquí.

- Estaba muy preocupado por ti¿por qué has tardado tanto en volver?

- Algunas cosas se complicaron, pero no te preocupes. Ahora todo está bien, y lo que tú tienes que hacer es descansar. Estás enfermo.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho Gwendal? Es un exagerado, ya estoy bien.

- ¿En serio? Porque todavía tienes fiebre.- Conrart le acarició el pelo suavemente, disfrutando de su tacto.- Si te encuentras mal tienes que dejar que te vea un médico y hacer todo lo que te diga¿de acuerdo? No vuelvas a hacerte el fuerte.

- Tú también no... os preocupáis demasiado.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie que te encontrabas mal?

- Solo vomité un par de veces, no era para tanto...

- Wolf...

- ...- suspiró.- Ok... pensé… es una estupidez, pero pensé… que quizá… podría estar... embarazado.- Esta última palabra la dijo casi en un susurro. Sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con las sábanas mientras su mirada permanecía baja. Conrad le sonrió, comprensivo, mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros para intentar reconfortarlo.

- No es una estupidez, sabes que podría pasar.

- Tanto como sabes que es casi imposible, siendo tú medio humano.

- ...

- No, es decir... tú ya me entiendes.

- Por supuesto.

- De todos modos al final solo a sido un estúpido virus que me ha tenido encerrado durante dos días enteros.

- Y los que te quedan, porque te aseguro que no vas a salir de aquí hasta que no estés bien.

- Bueno, pero ahora te tengo aquí para que me entretengas.

- Ah... y, exactamente¿qué quieres que haga?- Dijo mientras se miraban a los ojos, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices, acercándose cada vez más y más.

- Bueno... ya se te ocurrirá algo¿no?- sus blancas manos acariciaban el cuello de Conrad, su corto cabello.

- Sí, algo se me ocurrirá.

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2: De cuando Gwendal se enteró

**DE CUANDO GWENDAL SE ENTERÓ**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, los rayos del Sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Conrad. El calor que el pequeño cuerpo a su lado desprendía, comenzaba a hacer funcionar su mente, trayéndole recuerdos de la noche anterior. Lentamente, abrió sus ojos para contemplar a su hermano menor durmiendo abrazado a él. "Cuando duerme, su cara parece la de un ángel", pensó, sonriendo al recordar que, despierto, podía llegar a ser un auténtico demonio. Le encantaba mirar a Wolf mientras dormía, su rostro sereno, sin ninguna preocupación, respirando suave, lentamente. Le gustaba escuchar su respiración. Pero por mucho que le doliera, tenía que despertarlo. Suavemente, tocó su hombro mientras le llamaba:

- Wolf… Wolf despierta.- Susurraba suavemente en su oído. Un leve gruñido salió de la boca del rubio.- Venga, Wolf, tienes que despertarte.- Como única respuesta, el muchacho se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a Conrad. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Abrazándole, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.- Ya es por la mañana, el Sol brilla en lo alto, y si no quieres que nos pillen tienes que irte ya.

- Déjame dormir.- Casi inaudible, Conrad apenas pudo entender la respuesta de Wolfram.

- No puedo.- Bajó sus manos, buscando sus puntos débiles, pero estas fueron interceptadas a tiempo.

- ¿De quién crees que es la culpa de que tenga tanto sueño?- Dijo, volviéndose para fulminar con su mirada a su hermano mayor. Pero esa mirada, en su cara somnolienta, solo lo hacía más adorable.

- Sí, sí, lo sé y, otra vez, lo siento.- Conrad suspiró. Si a Wolfram von Bielefeld se le había metido en la cabeza que no iba a irse, sabía perfectamente que Wolfram von Bielefeld no se iría, así intentara sacarlo a rastras.- Al menos ponte un pijama, ya se me ocurrirá algo que decirle a Gwendal.

- Tranquilízate, ¿quién va a entrar tan temprano en tu habitación?

- Creo que es más tarde de lo que piensas.

- Cállate, Weller.- Y, para asegurarse de que Conrad cumplía su orden, cubrió su boca con sus labios, besándole salvajemente y pidiendo más sin palabras. Sus manos acariciaban el fuerte y ancho pecho del guerrero. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, Conrad se estaba dejando llevar poco a poco. De alguna manera Wolf siempre conseguía que su cabeza dejara de pensar. Quizá fuera su aroma, el tacto de su piel, lo irresistiblemente hermoso que era… él embriagaba todos sus sentidos hasta el punto de no ser consciente del mundo a su alrededor. Por desgracia, el resto mundo sí seguía funcionando… por eso la puerta se abrió.

- Conrad tie…- tan rápido como pudo, se apartó de Wolfram, pero sabía que era inútil… Gwendal acaba de entrar y lo había visto todo. El tiempo parecía haberse paralizado, nadie se atrevía a mover un solo músculo, ni siquiera a respirar. Gwendal les miraba, sin realmente ver nada, y ellos le devolvían una mirada cargada de terror. De repente sus manos empezaron a moverse, como si tejiera con agujas invisibles a una velocidad infernal.

- Quiero veros en mi despacho a los dos, ahora.- Y simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue. Wolf miró a Conrad, temblando de miedo. Conrad, que hasta algunos segundos tampoco había podido ocultar su terror, se recordó que tenía que ser fuerte por él. Envolviéndolo en un abrazo susurró palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído, asegurándole que todo iba a salir bien, aunque no estaba demasiado seguro de que fuera a ser así.

- Por Shinou, ¿en qué estabais pensando?- La tensión podía palparse en el ambiente. Conrad mantenía como podía una expresión serena y la vista perdida en algún punto enfrente suyo. En cambio Wolfram no apartaba la mirada de sus zapatos y se retorcía las manos nerviosamente. Gwendal los miraba acusadoramente a los dos desde detrás de su despacho.- Ni os atreváis en pensar una respuesta, esto no tiene explicación posible…

- Herman…- Intentó hablar Wolf, mirándole con sus ojos cargados de lágrimas.

- No digas una sola palabra. Vete ahora mismo y prepara tu equipaje. Dile a tus soldados que hagan lo mismo, os vais a ir un mes a vigilar las fronteras. Saldréis este mismo mediodía, voy a prepararlo todo en cuanto salgas por esa puerta, ¿entendido?

- Sí… sí, señor.- El tono en que Gwendal habló le atravesó el corazón. Con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza y el dolor, se fue corriendo a su habitación.

- Gwendal, sin rodeos, dime simplemente que vas a hacer conmigo.

- …

- No has castigado a Wolf, solo le has distraído. Y has hecho bien, porque él no ha hecho nada malo, toda la culpa es mía. Tan solo dime que vas a hacer conmigo. Si vas a matarme lo entenderé, no merezco menos…

- No voy a matarte, a pesar de todo sabes que no podría. Pero voy a asegurarme de que no vuelves a ver a Wolf en tu vida. Esta tarde parten hacía las fronteras con los humanos un nuevo grupo de soldados. Sabes que allí se están poniendo las cosas feas y necesitan refuerzos. Tú iras con ellos y te quedarás allí para controlar que todo sigue bien cuando terminen. Nunca volverás a Shin Makoku.

- Sí, señor.

- Y Wolf no debe saber nada hasta que vuelva dentro de un mes, ¿entendido?

- Lo sé, señor, lo sé… solo quiero decirle una cosa más…- Gwendal lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y rabia contenida.- Mis acciones son inexcusables, y tengo un castigo mucho más leve del que merezco, pero Wolf sufrirá mucho. Por favor, cuida de él. Tú también sabes lo que es amar… quizá algún día comprendas por que lo hice.- Y sin una palabra más se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Eso último, solo lo has dicho para herirme, ¿verdad?- Murmuró Gwendal para sí mismo. Aún pensando en ello, sacó unos papeles y empezó a preparar la pequeña expedición de su hermano menor.


	3. Chapter 3: Lágrimas por los

**LÁGRIMAS POR LOS ALEGRES RECUERDOS**

Hacia ya horas que el Sol se había ocultado tras el horizonte. Tantas horas que cualquiera podía esperar que, en breve, volviera a aparecer. La pequeña habitación permanecía a oscuras, como el resto de habitaciones en el castillo. De hecho, las únicas luces visibles eran las de las antorchas de los soldados que estaban de guardia. Menos ellos, todos los habitantes del castillo estaban durmiendo. Todos menos uno. Un muchacho que permanecía sentado frente a una ventana. Wolfram von Bielefeld había regresado por la mañana después de un mes fuera de su país. Tan pronto como llegó, preguntó a Gwendal donde estaba Conrad… y entonces supo la verdad. Conrad se había ido y no volvería. Desde ese momento se había encerrado en aquella pequeña habitación, la habitación en la que tantas noches había pasado a pesar de no ser suya, y no había dejado de mirar el cielo desde la ventana. No había comido nada en todo el día, ni había dormido en toda la noche. Sabía que si iba a seguir así mucho tiempo, acabaría mal, pero simplemente no podía ni comer, ni dormir. Solo podía pensar que no volvería a ver al hombre al que amaba, y ese pensamiento era suficiente para mantenerlo despierto, con su vista fija en la nada. De cuando en cuando, algunas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro al recordar algunos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Esos recuerdos estaban tan frescos en su mente, que, al sumergirse en ellos, casi podía sentir que los estaba viviendo otra vez. Recordaba todas las cosas alegres, como jugaban juntos cuando eran pequeños, como Conrad siempre había cuidado de él… recordaba como le había odiado cuando supo que era humano, pero recordaba aún mejor cuando había dejado de odiarlo… la primera noche que estuvieron juntos.

Siempre había dado gracias secretamente a aquella mano anónima que, en aquella fiesta, decidió que sería divertido dejarle beber alcohol. Era la primera vez que bebía y en seguida se le subió a la cabeza. Recordaba como Conrad le ayudó a salir del salón sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aún sonreía cuando pensaba que había fingido a propósito estar mucho más borracho de lo que en realidad estaba. Solo para poder estar a solas con él.

- Te besé…- murmuraba para si.- Y tú también debías de llevar algunas copas de más o jamás me hubieses besado… jamás habrías hecho lo que hiciste.

A la mañana siguiente, él le juró que no volvería a pasar, pero Wolf no le creyó. Y lo volvió a jurar, una y otra vez, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que rendirse ante la evidencia de que los dos querían que pasara, y que por lo tanto pasaría una y otra vez. Y ahora se había ido, su hermano le aseguraba que para siempre. Y Wolf no quería creerlo. No podía creer que tan solo hace unas horas pensara que volvería a reunirse con Conrad después de un mes, y que ahora no fuera a verlo nunca más. Pensaba en todo lo que hubiera querido decirle, y no le había dicho por vergüenza o miedo. No podía evitar las imágenes que venían a su cabeza de todo lo que le hubiera gustado hacer con él y no había hecho por cualquier excusa barata, como la falta de tiempo. Por Shinou, era peor que si hubiera muerto. Sabía que estaba ahí, en algún lugar, pero no podía verlo. Y cuando todos esos pensamientos colapsaban su cerebro y se encontraba al borde de un ataque de pánico, se decía a si mismo para tranquilizarse: "él no te va a abandonar, volverá a por ti y os iréis juntos…". Y así pasaban las horas, como si se repitieran una y otra vez en su interior. Pero la oscuridad de la noche estaba empezando a desaparecer y algo en su cabeza le decía que no podría seguir así eternamente.

- Maldito seas Gwendal.- Murmuraba para si mientras apretaba los puños de rabia.- Ojalá nunca seas feliz.


	4. Chapter 4: Idiota

**IDIOTA**

Hoy, sin ninguna duda, era un buen día para Shin Makoku, el mejor desde hacía mucho mucho tiempo. La gente salía de sus casas y se agolpaba a los lados de las calles principales, mientras los niños corrían de un lado a otro llenos de alegría. Todos sonreían y hablaban animadamente entre sí, con sus ojos llenos de esperanza. Hacía ya veinte años desde que había terminado aquella horrible guerra, pero no habían cesado los combates en las fronteras con los humanos. La gente estaba ya cansada de ver y sentir solo dolor y sufrimiento por la perdida de sus familiares que morían en estas batallas. Pero hoy todo iba a cambiar porque el nuevo Maou había llegado. Sentían como se renovaban sus fuerzas y esperanzas pensando que, por fin, podrían volver a vivir en paz. Todo el camino desde la entrada de la ciudad hasta el mismísimo Castillo del Pacto de Sangre estaba lleno de ciudadanos que esperaban su aparición. También en el Castillo había dos hombres esperándolo, pero con sentimientos muy diferentes. Les preocupaba el Maou, por supuesto, pero tanto o más les preocupaba su encuentro con otro hombre… alguien a quien uno de ellos no veía desde hacía más de 10 años.

- ¿Estás seguro?- El más alto, Gwendal, miraba preocupado a su hermano menor.

- Quiero ver como es ese supuesto nuevo Maou. Aunque sea un asqueroso humano, sería una falta de respeto que no me presentara ante él, si es el auténtico.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

- Estoy bien, hermano. Para mi él ya no es más que otro soldado.- Su respuesta fue firme y sincera, sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Sin sentimientos, fría y calculada. Convencido más por el tono de su voz que por sus palabras, Gwendal volvió a mirar al frente esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera el muchacho al que estaban esperando.

------o-----------o----------o------------o----------o-------o------

Cuatro días. No podía creer que tan solo hubiesen pasado cuatro días desde que llegó el nuevo Maou. Habían pasado tantas cosas… casi quería reírse por lo cruel que es el destino. Había fingido que no le importaba, que la vuelta de Conrad no tenía ninguna importancia para él, pero en su interior sabía que había estado esperando ese día cada momento de los últimos 17 años. Sabía que no podía decirle nada, ni tratarlo siquiera como a un hermano, como desde hacía tanto tiempo iba a tener que ser totalmente frío con él. Sin embargo, esperaba que Conrad buscara cualquier momento para hablar con él a solas. Wolfram deseaba tanto hablar con él, tenía tantas cosas que contarle, tanto que preguntarle. Pero por más que lo esperó durante todo el día, no apareció. Al parecer, no podía dejar solo a Su Majestad ni siquiera para intercambiar un par de palabras, después de tanto tiempo de silencio. El odio que mostró por él durante la cena, solo fue en parte fingido. Y fue a partir de ese momento que todo se precipitó sobre él. Antes de pudiera darse cuenta estaba prometido con el Maou que, por cierto, era el AUTÉNTICO, como bien dejó claro delante de todos. Y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en todo lo que le acarrearía ese compromiso no deseado… Yuri sencillamente había desaparecido. Tal y como había aparecido, se fue. Si no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos su poder, jamás habría siquiera pensado que alguien como él pudiera ser el nuevo Maou que tanto habían esperado.

- Aunque por otra parte, quizá así Lord Weller Conrad tenga un hueco en su apretada agenda para hablar conmigo.- Pensó Wolfram en voz alta. Tenía tanto que decirle, y tanto más que reprocharle… no pensaba ceder, ni siquiera un poquito, iba a hacerle sentir toda la rabia que llevaba dentro, y que se había multiplicado tanto en los últimos cuatro días. Con ese pensamiento, se fue a su habitación. Esa noche ni siquiera bajo a cenar. Tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago que no le habría dejado comer de todas formas. Una sensación que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que esa noche pensaba hablar con Conrad, por supuesto. O, al menos, eso era lo que prefería pensar. Así que, simplemente, cerró la puerta de su habitación, se puso el pijama más sobrio que tenía y se tumbó en su cama a leer un libro cualquiera. Solo de vez en cuando, se levantaba para mirar por la ventana y ver donde estaba la Luna. De esa manera, sabría a que hora exacta podría escaparse de su habitación, contando con que Conrad no se presentara antes allí. Pero las horas pasaban y pasaban, y Wolf veía como avanzaba la Luna por el cielo y como poco a poco se iban apagando las luces que se veían por las ventanas del castillo. Cuando desde su ventana no podía que ver más luces que las del cielo estrellado, su paciencia se agotó. Despacio y sin hacer ningún ruido, salió de su habitación. Sabía como hacerlo, lo había hecho millones de veces y aún recordaba el repertorio de excusas que podía utilizar si se encontraba con algún guardia por los pasillos. Por un segundo, estuvo tentado a sentirse otra vez como en aquellos tiempos, por suerte se recordó a tiempo que lo que iba a hacer esta noche era muy distinto de lo hacía en aquellas noches. Finalmente llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Conrad, que no estaba muy lejos de la suya, y, como siempre, sin llamar a la puerta, entró rápidamente, cerrándola tras de sí. Frente a él, Conrad le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, realmente sorprendido. Pese a ser ya tan tarde, Conrad aún estaba totalmente vestido, mirando por la ventana.

- Wolfram, ¿qué haces aquí?- Wolf quería hablar. De verdad le habría gustado empezar diciendo alguna frase irónica, para empezar a reprocharle uno a uno los días que había estado llorando por él y terminar por decirle que se olvidara de él. Quería dejarle bien claro que entre ellos solo quedaba un estricta relación de soldados. Sin embargo, las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca y, en cambio, miles de lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Él no era la clase de personas que solían llorar, ni tenía ningún motivo ahora para hacerlo: no estaba triste, no se sentía traicionado, solo enfadado. Pero alguna parte de él no parecía entenderlo.

- Diecisiete.- Alcanzó a decir, mientras de acercaba a Conrad para que pudiera escucharlo.- Diecisiete años… y nada.

- Wolfram…

- ¡Ni una maldita carta! ¡Y ahora que estás aquí ni siquiera un segundo para hablar conmigo!- Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando. Ya ni recordaba su firme propósito de mantenerse frío y sereno. "Qué rápido he cedido…" pensaría a la mañana siguiente.

- Wolfram, no grites.- Conrad no sabía que hacer para calmarlo, así que intentó abrazarlo, como hacía con él cuando era pequeño.

- ¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!!- Pero Wolf lo apartó de un empujón.

- De acuerdo, Wolf. Si no quieres que me acerque a ti, no me acercaré. Si quieres que hablemos, vamos a hablar. Pero no grites si no quieres que se enteren de que estás aquí.- Dijo Conrad con el tono de voz más calmado que pudo encontrar. Simplemente dejó que Wolf terminara de llorar y se tranquilizara, y solo entonces le indicó que se sentara en una silla, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Se había asegurado de guardar una distancia prudencial entre ellos, pero a la vez estar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablar sin alzar mucho la voz. Mirándole a los ojos, intentando que se sintiera seguro, habló.- Dime, Wolf, ¿qué querías decirme?

- …- Ahora que estaba tranquilo, no sabía por donde empezar. Suspiró. En realidad solo había una cosa que quería saber.- ¿Por qué no quieres verme?

- Wolf, eso no es cierto…

- En todo el tiempo que has estado fuera ni siquiera me has mandado una maldita carta. En los cuatro días que llevas aquí no has intentado hablar conmigo a solas ni una sola vez. Todo el tiempo has estado con ese niñato.

- ¡Wolf! Él es ahora el Maou y no sabe nada de este mundo, no podía dejarlo solo.- El rubio detuvo su explicación con una mirada que le atravesó el corazón.

- No quiero excusas, solo dime la verdad.- Ante esa sencilla afirmación Conrad suspiró. Había olvidado que su hermanito ya no era un niño al que se pudiera contentar con cualquier explicación.

- Tú no quieres verme, Wolf. Antes de venir estuve hablando con Gwendal y sé que no me mintió cuando me dijo que me odiabas, y no es para menos… te entiendo, no estoy enfadado contigo. Además, yo creo que es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver.- Wolfram simplemente lo miraba desconcertado. Había pensado en tantas respuestas que Conrad podría darle a esa pregunta que al escuchar la verdadera… no podía creérselo. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Eres idiota.- Dijo, y dando un portazo se fue. Ahora era el turno de Conrad de no entender nada.


	5. Chapter 5: Una y otra vez

**UNA Y OTRA VEZ**

_Esa noche había tormenta. Los rayos iluminaban el cielo oscuro, haciendo que las ventanas de la habitación retumbasen. Era la tormenta más fuerte que se había producido en siglos, y la más fuerte en la corta de vida de Wolfram. Solo tenía 30 años y no paraba de temblar, asustado, aferrándose a su osito peluche. Cada vez que un trueno retumbaba, el pequeño solo podía gritar y aferrarse aún más fuerte a su osito Kraus-kun. Quería salir de debajo de las sábanas y buscar alguien que lo consolara, pero estaba solo y asustado. Tan asustado que ni siquiera se atrevía a sacar su cabeza. Otro trueno, más fuerte que los anteriores, hizo retumbar los cristales de manera que parecía que iban a romperse. Gritó y sus nudillos se quedaron blancos de tanto apretar al peluche. "No puedo quedarme aquí", intentaba animarse a si mismo, "¡Wolf, se valiente, sal de ahí y ve con tus hermanos!" Y, abrazando fuertemente a Kraus-kun, salió corriendo por el pasillo. Corría con sus ojos cerrados, por miedo a ver las luces de los relámpagos, pero aún así sabía el camino de memoria y, en seguida, llegó a la puerta que estaba buscando. Sin detenerse siquiera a llamar abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Su ocupante, que hasta entonces había estado durmiendo, se despertó al oír a su hermano llamándole._

_- ¡Conrad¡Conrad¡Despierta!_

_- ¿Wolf… qué ocurre?- Conrad tenía los ojos aún casi cerrados y estaba más dormido que despierto._

_- Tengo miedo, hermano mayor pequeño.- Wolfram lo miraba lloroso, sujetando con fuerza su osito. Entonces resonó otro trueno y, con un grito, el pequeño se abrazó a Conrad. _

_- Está bien, está bien. No pasa nada.- Conrad le sonreía mientras acariciaba su pelo.- No tienes que tener miedo, tu hermano está contigo. Ven, metete en la cama antes de que cojas frío._

_- Gracias.- Dijo el pequeño mientras se acurrucaba a su lado._

_- Pero, Wolf¿Por qué no fuiste con Gwendal? Su habitación está más cerca._

_- Gwen me dijo que Günter iba a dormir con él y que no quedaba sitio para mí. Günter también debe de tener miedo a las tormentas._

_- Sí, sí, desde luego.- Y con una última sonrisa, se durmieron abrazados._

_------------------------_

Conrad había pasado la noche pensando en Wolfram. Se preguntaba porque a veces era tan difícil entenderlo. El joven demonio nunca decía lo que realmente pensaba. La mayoría de las veces, Conrad conseguía entenderlo perfectamente. Después de tantos años, conocía bastante bien su peculiar idioma. Aún así, había veces que no podía evitar sentir que se le escapaba algo, que había algo que no acaba de comprender. ¿Por qué lo habría llamado idiota? No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a que Wolfram lo insultara, pero… una vez más, algo en aquella situación escapaba a su mente, una especie de pieza clave para entender que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio. Con lo fácil que era cuando eran pequeños. Cuando Wolf siempre le seguía con una sonrisa, reclamando su atención. No pudo evitar recordar los buenos momentos que habían pasado de pequeños, antes de que todo se complicara. Mucho antes de que él lo complicara aún más.

La situación ahora era muy rara. Wolf parecía haber decidido ignorarlo aún más de lo que lo había hecho antes de que tuviera que irse, tanto en público como en privado. Las veces que había intentado hablar con él se había limitado a responderle cosas como "no se de que habla, Lord Weller" o "déjate de estupideces, tengo mucho que hacer". A veces, ni siquiera se dignaba a responderle. Conrad ya no dormía por las noches, no podía parar de pensar en que podría haber hecho para que Wolf estuviera tan enfadado. Lo peor era que, aunque de momento podía ocultarlo mejor o peor, alguien acabaría por darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Y Yozak, que tanto tiempo pasaba con él, era quien tenía todas las papeletas para ser ese alguien… y a Yozak no podría mentirle, tendría que contarle todo. No era algo que ahora, precisamente, le hiciera mucha ilusión contar a nadie.

- ¡Lord Weller!- Un soldado, que se le acercaba corriendo, lo llamó.- Nos acaba de llegar el mensaje de que Su Majestad llegará mañana al Castillo. ¡Ah, tengo que avisar a su Excelencia!

- ¿A Wolfram?- El soldado asintió en respuesta.- No te preocupes, ya se lo digo yo. Tendréis muchos preparativos que hacer.

- ¡Muchas gracias, señor!- Y con las mismas se fue corriendo por el pasillo. Conrad se fue en dirección contraria, con una sonrisa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Wolfram. Era por la noche, no tan tarde como para estar durmiendo, pero si lo suficiente como para no esperar visitas. Cogiendo su espada para ponerla a su alcance, se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta. Con mucho cuidado, la abrió lo suficiente como para ver quién estaba al otro lado. Conrad. Suspirando dejó su espada a un lado y terminó de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres Lord Weller?

- Solo venía a decirte que nos acaban de informar que Su Majestad el Maou volverá mañana.

- ¿Sí? Bien, me alegro por ti.

- Wolfram.- Conrad impidió que cerrara la puerta, sujetándola con su brazo, mucho más fuerte que el del muchacho.- Quiero hablar contigo, necesito hablar contigo.

- No se me ocurre nada que puedas querer discutir conmigo.- Respondió insolentemente, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas cerrar la puerta.

- Wolfram.

- Mmph.- Resopló.- Está bien, pasa.- Soltando la puerta, dejó pasar a Conrad. Se sentó en su cama, ofreciéndole a él una silla. Suspiró, no conseguía entender en que estaba pensando ese niño. No cabía en su cabeza que, aunque Wolfram lo odiara (precisamente porque Wolfram lo odiaba), se enfadara por no haber hecho nada para verlo a solas. Probablemente después de diecisiete años había perdido práctica y necesitaría esforzarse para volver a entender el peculiar "idioma" de su hermano menor.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo, Wolfram?- el rubio lo miró furioso y sorprendido a la vez. Se levantó para ponerse enfrente de él y poder mirarlo desde arriba.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?!- le gritó. "¿Cómo no puedes saber el por qué?" pensaba, pero no podía decir eso. No quería mostrarle lo herido que estaba.

- Wolfram, yo no vivo en tu cabeza. No puedo entender en que estás pensando. ¿Me odias y quieres verme? Necesito que me expliques eso.- La palabra "odio" atravesó el corazón del rubio como un puñal. "Luego preguntarás por qué te llamo idiota…". No podía soportarlo más, simplemente explotó.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste creer que de verdad te odiaba?!- Su cara estaba totalmente roja por la vergüenza y la rabia. Los ojos de Conrad se abrieron de repente, todas las piezas del puzzle por fin en su sitio… Wolf había estado intentado todo el rato darle la pieza que le faltaba. Y era algo tan estúpido que no podía creer que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes.

- ¿Estabas haciendo teatro?

- Tenías que haberlo sabido, no es la primera vez…- sus ojos entraron en contacto. Una especie de corriente les recorrió por el cuerpo, algo que hacía mucho que no sentían. Sus corazones latiendo tan fuerte, tan rápido, que se podría pensar que iban a romperse de un momento a otro. La sangre circulando a toda velocidad por sus cuerpos. Una neblina en sus mentes que les impedía pensar con claridad y… esas mariposas en el estómago. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que habían sentido algo así. Casi inconscientemente, Conrad acercó a Wolf hacía sí, haciendo que se sentara en sus rodillas.

- Sí… siempre has sido muy bueno en eso…

- Solo para engañar al resto… a ti siempre te he dicho la verdad.- Poco a poco, Wolf iba acercando su rostro al de Conrad, cerrando sus ojos. Conrad se dejaba llevar. Cuando apenas unos milímetros separaban sus labios, Conrad recuperó el control sobre sí mismo. Agarrando suavemente a Wolf por los hombros lo apartó lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a la cara.

- Aún así, Wolf, no podemos hacer esto.- El muchacho lo miraba desconcertado.- Esto no esta bien, sabes como acabó la última vez.- Wolf sentía la rabia volver a brotar en su interior. Sentía la necesidad de gritarle y salir corriendo de allí. Pero su cuerpo simplemente decidió actuar por su cuenta. Apartando las manos de Conrad, se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó con toda la pasión que había tenido que reprimir durante tanto tiempo. Conrad sintió como sus últimas fuerzas se evaporaban y cedía ante esos suaves labios, perdido ya para siempre. Levantándolo lo llevó rápidamente a la cama, sobre la cual lo dejo caer suavemente. Como pudo, sus manos empezaron a desabrochar la chaqueta de Wolf a la vez que lo besaba, las manos del rubio abrazando firmemente su cuello, impidiendo que pudiera siquiera pensar en alejarse de él. Una vez más perdidos él uno en el otro, sin posible vuelta atrás. Sin ninguna duda, ese pequeño sabía como hacerle perder el control.


	6. Chapter 6: Tras un velo

**TRAS UN VELO**

- Buenos días.- Esas palabras se hicieron paso de alguna manera hasta su adormilado cerebro. Aún tenía sueño, pero unas suaves caricias en su pecho le hicieron pensar que no le importaba tener que despertarse si así podía ver al ángel que había a su lado. Abriendo poco a poco los ojos, se encontró frente a frente a unos brillantes ojos verdes, profundos como el fondo de un lago. Le sonreía dulcemente, de manera que podía ver sus dientes blancos.

- Buenos días, Wolf.- Le respondió acariciando el suave cabello rubio. Aún medio dormido, y ante tan hermosa visión, no había sitio para la culpa que parecía esperar al acecho para apoderarse de él. Despacio, suavemente, lo acercó a él para poder besar sus dulces labios. Cuando quiso acariciar su piel, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente vestido.- ¿Te vas ya?

- Sí, el Sol está apunto de salir.- Volvió a besarle, saboreándole lentamente, intentado recordar cada sensación. Sonriéndole, se dirigió a la puerta.- Espérame esta noche.- Como respuesta recibió otra sonrisa, pero era más que suficiente como para saber que cada noche que pasara en el castillo, Conrad estaría esperándole. Tras mirar que no había nadie en el pasillo, salió de la habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta. Caminando todo lo rápido que podía sin llegar a hacer ruido, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Sin embargo, como todavía no esperaba encontrar a nadie por los pasillos, se permitió el lujo de andar distraído, soñando despierto. Intentaba recordar todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Después de tanto tiempo separados volvía a estar con el hombre al que amaba y, sin embargo, apenas conseguía recordar nada de la noche anterior. Podía recordar ese olor tan característico de Conrad, y aún podría olerlo en su propia piel si se esforzaba lo suficiente. Recordaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, el calor que ambos se transmitían. Pero le era imposible recordar exactamente que habían hecho, o cuando se durmieron, o cuantas veces…

- ¡Ah!- De repente notó que chocaba contra alguien lo suficientemente grande como para haberle tirado al suelo. Pero al mirar arriba se quedó paralizado.

- ¿Estás bien, Wolfram?- Le preguntó esa voz que podía ser tan severa como cálida.

- Sí, sí, hermano, solo andaba distraído.- La última persona con la que esperaba y deseaba encontrarse era Gwendal. Otra persona podría tragarse perfectamente cualquier excusa medio creíble, pero Gwendal… sabía todo lo que pasó entre él y Conrad y podría sospechar. No podía permitir que se enterase de que lo que había pasado aquella noche en la habitación de Conrad, más aún sabiendo lo que pasó la última vez.

- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- Maldición, tenía que preguntar. En fin, tenía que responder y rápido, o entonces si que sospecharía.

- No podía dormir y salí a dar una vuelta.- Aparentando calma, le miró a los ojos.- Mi prometido debe de estar a punto de llegar, así que voy a darme un baño.- Como pudo, consiguió escapar y seguir su camino hasta su habitación. Pero algo no le cuadraba a Gwendal. "¿El pasillo de que venía no es donde está…?" pensaba mientras seguía su camino. "No puede ser, todo eso acabó hace mucho tiempo. Ahora es el prometido del rey, no volvería a hacerlo." O eso quería pensar aunque, sinceramente, ahora prefería ni siquiera pensar en ello. Ya tenía demasiados problemas con la llegada y repentina desaparición de su Majestad. Solo pensar en los años que le esperaban hasta que Yuri consiguiese gobernar sin depender de ellos constantemente le producía un insufrible dolor de cabeza. No es que Yuri le pareciese un mal muchacho, pero era evidente que no estaba ni remotamente preparado para ser Maou. A pesar de ello, tenía que reconocer que gracias a su llegada, la gente de su país que hasta hace tan poco solo había podido llorar volvía a sonreír; en sus rostros volvía a haber esperanza. Sin embargo, a él se le hacía bastante difícil tener que soportar ciertas actitudes del nuevo rey, entre otras cosas. Solo recordar como Günter se comportaba con él hacía que aparecieran algunas nuevas arrugas en su frente. No es que se sintiera celoso¿por qué iba a estarlo? Lo que había entre Günter y él acabó hace ya muchos años, era solo que… le molestaba, por alguna razón. Aunque eso era lo último que debía de importarle ahora, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar, como que hacer con esos estúpidos humanos. Al volver el rumbo de sus pensamientos a la realidad más inmediata, se dio cuenta de que ya hacía algunos minutos que había llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Conrart. Suspirando, recordándose que no podía permitirse perderse de tal manera en pensamientos tan poco útiles, llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

- ¿Qué pasa Gwendal?- Conrart no esperaba que su hermano apareciera tan temprano en su habitación, y temía que el por qué de esa visita tan inesperada tuviera algo que ver con lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre él y Wolfram. De repente, la culpa volvía a consumirlo por completo, de manera que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a los ojos de su hermano mayor.

- Su Majestad llegará en las próximas horas. Ve a buscarlo, yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. En cuanto llegue asegúrate de que se ponga a trabajar inmediatamente, durante su ausencia ya se han acumulado suficientes papeles.- Y, sin decir una sola palabra más, se fue. Después de todo, parecía que ni siquiera sospechaba que algo hubiese pasado. Conrad estaba seguro de que si Gwendal lo supiera, ahora mismo estaría intentando matarle. Por mucho que le aliviara esto, no podía evitar que el remordimiento volviese a él, más aún sabiendo que Wolf volvería por la noche y que, aún siendo consciente de que estaba mal, no lo detendría. Cabizbajo, simplemente se levantó y se vistió mecánicamente. Antes de salir, se miró al espejo para asegurarse de que en su perfecta sonrisa que usaba para enmascarar su dolor no había ningún fallo.

Aquél día, fue un día raro para ellos dos. Los demás apenas podían percibirlo, y solo los más observadores podrían haber captado los cruces de miradas que de vez en cuando compartían fugazmente. Por supuesto, el resto tenía demasiados problemas como para detenerse a estudiar a la pareja. Cada vez los humanos estaban más nerviosos y la guerra parecía inminente. Debían hacer algo para detenerlos, pero su rey se negaba entrar en conflicto. Por suerte, parecía que habían dado con una estrategia que podría solucionar sus problemas sin tener que levantar una espada contra ellos. Gwendal no podía evitar pedirle a Shinou que todo saliera bien, o tendría que atar y amordazar a Su Majestad para poder defender a su país. Todo esto era más que suficiente para mantener la cabeza de Gwendal ocupada. Pero Conrad no podía evitar, de vez en cuando, mirarle de reojo, intentando captar alguna mirada que le hiciera sospechar que lo sabía… aunque estuviera seguro de que eso era imposible. Si pensara fríamente, rápidamente llegaría a la conclusión de que si Gwendal supiera que había vuelto a acostarse con Wolfram, estaría de camino al exilio, o peor aún… lo habría matado con sus propias manos. Y aún así… de vez en cuando, durante el desayuno, miraba fugazmente a sus ojos, esperando encontrarlos fijos en él… pero esa mañana no se encontraron ni una sola vez.

En cambio, para Wolfram, esa mañana fue extraña por motivos totalmente diferentes. Lejos de sentir un ataque de paranoia igual que su hermano, al joven demonio le resultaba bastante difícil mantener su atención en cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo. Ese día fue el último que se quedó en la mesa terminando su desayuno, y cada pocos minutos tenían que recordarle que siguiera comiendo. Estaba tan distraído, que ni siquiera notó la preocupación del resto por él, ni tampoco la de Conrad por Gwendal. Además, no es que le ayudara mucho el hecho de que estuviera totalmente agotado.

Había sido un viaje duro y bastante más largo de lo que habían planeado. Pero a pesar de todos los contratiempos, habían conseguido su objetivo. Shin Makoku volvía a estar a salvo, la población volvía a estar tranquila, segura de que los humanos no harían nada ahora que se habían vuelto sus aliados. La paz volvía a reinar. Por desgracia, esa paz no existía en el corazón de Conrad. Durante todo el viaje había estado temiendo que Wolfram fuese a buscarlo a la habitación que compartía con Yozak para arrastrarlo a cualquier lugar donde nadie les molestase. Sin embargo, esto no ocurrió para tranquilidad del medio humano. Parte de la culpa que sentía en este momento se debía precisamente a que, pese a que le tranquilizaba saber que hasta Wolfram tenía sus límites, en alguna parte de su interior se sentía un poco… decepcionado. Habían pasado muchos días fuera y, de alguna manera, no podía evitar sentirse un poquito molesto porque Wolf no lo hubiese buscado. Intentaba reprimir ese sentimiento que sabía que ni era justo para con el rubio, ni estaba bien. Aunque claro, pensaba con un suspiro, para empezar nada de su relación estaba bien. Era inútil perderse en esa clase de pensamientos de cualquier manera, porque sabía que esa noche su hermanito aparecería en su habitación y él no le diría que no. Conrad jamás había sido capaz que decirle que no a esos ojos verdes. Cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación, no pudo sino contener el aliento durante un segundo. Tumbado en su cama, durmiendo profundamente, se encontraba Wolfram. Su camisón rosa caía suavemente sobre su cuerpo, insinuando más que enseñando, pero despertando la imaginación de cualquiera que lo mirase. Sus rubios cabellos despreocupadamente esparcidos por su rostro. Su expresión serena. Sin poder evitar sonreir, Conrad se puso su pijama y, tumbándose a su lado y pasando una mano por su cintura, besó sus cabellos mientras murmuraba un "buenas noches". Desde luego no era así como había pensado que iba a ser su noche, pero, sin embargo, en ese momento solo podía pensar que todo estaba bien.


	7. Chapter 7: Lo que vemos

**LO QUE VEMOS...**

****

Se sentía feliz. No había otra manera de describirlo y, aunque la hubiera, no le parecía importante pensar demasiado en ello. Por fin, desde hacía mucho tiempo volvía a ser completamente feliz. Era otra vez un niño, sin más preocupaciones que lograr que sus hermanos jugaran con él. De hecho, en ese mismo instante, estaba jugando con su hermano preferido, Conrad, así que podía decir que era plenamente feliz. No podía evitar sonreír mientras chocaban sus espadas de madera y corría detrás de él. Una vez estuvieron totalmente agotados, se sentaron bajo un árbol a descansar, agradeciendo la fresca brisa que soplaba en ese oportuno instante. Nada podía hacer aquel momento más perfecto.

- Wolf-chan, he traído unos dulces¿quieres?- le preguntó sonriente mientras le mostraba una bolsa llena de todas las clases de caramelos que podía imaginar. Bueno, ahora ya si que no podía mejorar más.

- ¡Conrad, eres el mejor!- Wolfram se abrazaba a su hermano. Juntos empezaron a devorar el contenido de la bolsa mientras disfrutaban simplemente estando juntos. Ningún sentimiento oscuro se alojaba en sus corazones. Ni miedo, ni culpa, solo amor puro y una felicidad que brillaba como los rayos del Sol. Wolfram deseaba poder vivir eternamente ese momento.

- ¡Oh, Yuu-chan!- De repente, Conrad empezó a llamar a alguien. Un niño que tendría más o menos la edad del rubio caminaba distraído por el campo, aparentemente perdido. El pequeño lo miró con sus curiosos ojos negros y sonrió abiertamente. Corriendo, llegó a donde estaban sentados Conrad y Wolfram. El pequeño demonio lo miraba curioso pues nunca había visto a un niño con el pelo y los ojos negros; sin embargo, Yuri no parecía siquiera haber notado su presencia y tan solo tenía ojos para Conrad. En cuanto llegó se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole, hablándole y... acaparando toda su atención. Cuando Wolf quiso darse cuenta, Yuri le había quitado la bolsa de golosinas y la estaba compartiendo con Conrad, a quién estaba abrazado. Dándose cuenta de esto, el pequeño rubio decidió que no podía tolerar semejante comportamiento.

- ¡Devuélveme mis caramelos! – gritó mientras, de un salto, se abalanzó encima de él. Por supuesto, Yuri no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, y en seguida se vieron envueltos en una pelea de niños, revolcándose y tirándose del pelo, sin soltar ninguno de los dos la bolsa. Conrad intentaba separarlos como podía pero, a pesar de que era mucho más alto y fuerte que ellos, era como intentar separar a dos gatos enzarzados en una pelea.

- Vamos Wolfram déjalo, son solo caramelos, te traeré más luego.

- ¡NO¡Estos caramelos son míos!

- Venga Wolfram, despierta.

- ¿Eh? – Eso no tenía sentido. Pero al fijarse mejor en sus alrededores vio que Yuri ya no estaba y que la bolsa de caramelos era suya. Conrad le abrazaba y le susurraba esas extrañas palabras al oído. Solo que ese Conrad no era el Conrad de su infancia, sino el Conrad adulto. Pero esto no le importaba, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por el calor y el aroma de su hermano mayor.

- Vamos Wolfram, el desayuno ya está listo.- Aunque había algo que le molestaba¿por qué era tan fría su voz? Normalmente podía hacerle sentir calor en pleno invierno con solo hablarle... ¿por qué ahora lo trataba así? Tenía que saberlo. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos...

Los rayos del Sol le impactaron directamente en ellos y tuvo que cerrarlos deprisa. Cuando consiguió acostumbrarse un poco, volvió a abrirlos y examinó la habitación en la que se encontraba. Nunca había despertado allí antes... claro, ahora lo recordaba, esa era la habitación del Maou. Había entrado en ella a hurtadillas y se había metido en su cama. Jamás olvidaría la cara que puso cuando lo encontró allí, casi desnudo, esperándole.

- Su Majestad ya ha bajado al comedor, no deberías de hacerle esperar.- Y sin darle tiempo a Wolf a digerir sus palabras, se fue. Normalmente Conrad era muy amable, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y nunca decía otra cosa que no fuera exactamente lo que necesitabas oír. En cambio, esa mañana su tono había sido frío y cortante, sin ningún gesto que pudiera suavizarlo. Maldición, estaban solos y ni siquiera se había dignado a darle un abrazo. "¿Qué diablos le habrá pasado?". En cuanto consiguiera quedarse un minuto a solas con él le preguntaría, pero hasta entonces tenía muchas cosas que hacer... y tendría que hacerlas por mucho que quisiera aclarar todo con Conrad cuanto antes. Aún así, no pudo evitar pasar toda la mañana pensando en ello... ¿quién se creía que era para tratarlo así, sin darle ninguna explicación?

Conrad apreciaba a Yuuri. De verdad lo hacía, por muy diversas razones. Por una parte, poseía el alma de su gran amiga Julia. Por supuesto, también le ayudaba el hecho de que era el Maou que había devuelto las esperanzas a su país. Pero, ante todo, Yuri era un buen chico, y por eso lo apreciaba tanto. A pesar del cariño que sentía por el muchacho, no podía obviar el hecho de que, muy en su interior, también lo odiaba. Era un sentimiento fuerte y casi irracional, y se sentía horrible por odiar al pobre chico quién, después de todo, no había hecho nada. Sabía por qué le odiaba, tan bien como sabía por que lo apreciaba: Yuri podía tener fácilmente aquello con lo que él ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar. Con solo un chasqueo de dedos, Wolfram sería suyo para siempre, sin que importara lo más mínimo lo que Conrad sintiera. Lo único que no sabía era que le enfadaba más: que despreciara la oportunidad de hacer al joven rubio suyo o la posibilidad de que, en cualquier momento, pudiera arrebatárselo para siempre. Con todo esto rondando siempre por su mente, le resultaba muy difícil encarar a Yuri. Mientras entrenaban, jugaban al béisbol o le ayudaba con sus problemas, Conrad tenía que luchar para que su sonrisa no flaqueara, para que nada en él mostrara sus sentimientos contradictorios hacia el rey. Después de tanto tiempo fingiendo esa misma sonrisa, ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse para esbozarla en su rostro cada vez que lo necesitaba. Pero Yuri insistía en pasar tanto tiempo con él que, a veces, temía cansarse y mostrarle su verdadero rostro. Ahora era uno de esos momentos. Tras haberle acompañado en su entrenamiento matutino, le había insistido (o más bien suplicado) en que fuera con él a practicar unos cuantos lanzamientos. El hecho de que Yuri hubiera elegido un lugar tan alejado del castillo le hacía sospechar que tenía algo que ver con Günter y ciertas lecciones de historia. Había perdido totalmente la noción del paso del tiempo, pero no le extrañaría que llevaran ya horas pasándose la pelota y hablando de todo y nada. Realmente no le importaba demasiado, después de todo no tenía nada que hacer y había conseguido distraerle de sus preocupaciones, aunque el propio muchacho fuera parte de ellas. Al menos había conseguido mirarle a la cara todo ese tiempo sin pensar en Wolfram.

- ¡Conrad, cuidado! – Pero la advertencia le llegó demasiado tarde. Para cuando regresó al mundo real lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como la pelota le impactaba en la frente, tumbándolo en el suelo. ¿Por qué diablos esa mañana tenía tanta tendencia a estar en las nubes? – ¡Lo siento, Conrad, tenía que haberte avisado! – En seguida Yuri estaba encima de él, mirando la herida para asegurarse de que no era nada grave. Por supuesto, Yuri solo quería asegurarse de que su padrino estaba bien, pero estaba tan cerca de él…

De repente se vieron interrumpidos por el estruendo de un grupo de caballos acercándose a ellos. En pocos minutos vieron a los soldados de uniformes azules que montaban en ellos, mientras se dirigían al castillo a paso ligero: el escuadrón de Wolfram. El joven rubio simplemente los ignoró, siguiendo su camino sin dirigirles siquiera una mirada. Tan rápido como llegaron, se fueron, y a los pocos minutos ya ni se les oía. Lo que Conrad no había visto, fue la mirada fulminante que les dirigió su hermano pequeño.

- Conrad¿estás bien? – Yuri le preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación en la voz. La mente de Conrad había abandonado durante unos minutos su cuerpo para perseguir al joven soldado que le quitaba el sueño. Al volver volvía a ser consciente de su situación: Yuri estaba casi encima de él, mirándole con sus ojos negros… y no podría soportarlo durante mucho tiempo.

- Disculpe, Majestad, pero tengo cosas que hacer.- Sin esperar ni un segundo se marchó tan rápido como pudo, dejando tras de su a un desconcertado Yuri.

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa hoy a todo el mundo?- Primero Wolfram había pasado junto a ellos y solo se había detenido a fulminarlo con la mirada, cuando normalmente habría bajado de un salto de su caballo para llamarlo "enclenque" y acusarlo de "engañarle". Encima ahora Conrad simplemente desaparecía de repente sin razón alguna. ¿Qué le faltaba por ver¿A Gwendal haciendo punto? La sola idea le daba escalofríos por alguna razón.

La noche estaba ya muy avanzada cuando Conrad regresó a su habitación. Estaba totalmente agotado y tan solo quería dejarse caer sobre su cama y dormir. En parte por eso le irritó tanto encontrarse a Wolfram sentado sobre ella, con su uniforme puesto y esperando pacientemente. Wolfram nunca esperaba pacientemente, lo que le hizo preguntarse para qué quería verlo tan desesperadamente. Cerró la puerta y se quedó allí, de pie, mirándole. Cuando finalmente el rubio decidió mirarle a la cara, sus ojos estaban llenos de reproche. Claramente le estaban gritando: "¡esta vez si me has hecho enfadar de verdad, Weller!". Por un momento Conrad intentó pensar que había hecho para merecer esa mirada, cuando de repente volvió a su mente la imagen de su hermano durmiendo en la misma cama que Su Majestad. Sin poder contenerse más ante ese recuerdo, sus ojos también fulminaron al jover rubio. Sus miradas luchaban entre sí, marrón contra verde. Sin previo aviso y sin romper el contacto visual, Wolfram se levantó y caminó hacía él rápidamente. Con rabia, le agarró por las solapas de su chaqueta.

- ¡Conrad tú…¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme?! – Jamás en toda su vida lo había visto tan furioso como en ese momento. Sin embargo, Conrad también sentía la ira en su interior, y lo estaba volviendo loco hasta el punto de no ser ni capaz de controlar sus palabras.

- ¡¿Tú me acusas de engañarme, cuando eres tú quién se a prometido con otro¡Tú eres quién pasa las noches con otro hombre! – Más tarde, pensaría en sus palabras y descubriría lo injusto que había sido. Se avergonzaría de dejar que sus celos enfermizos le hubieran controlado por completo. Ahora simplemente sentía el fuego de su cólera correr por sus venas. La expresión de Wolfram, aparte de rabia, mostró durante un momento lo traicionado que se sintió ante sus palabras.

- ¡Si realmente crees que me acuesto con Yuri ni siquiera debería estar aquí! – Y pasando por su lado se marchó dando uno de sus célebres portazos. Por pura rabia, Conrad golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la pared más cercana. Eso iba a dolerle más tarde pero, ahora mismo, el único dolor que lo estaba volviendo loco era el de su corazón.


	8. Chapter 8: No puedo

**NO PUEDO...**

No quería ver a Yuri. Mucho menos quería ver a Conrad. Reconocía que el pobre Yuri no tenía culpa de nada, pero el simple hecho de verlo le hacía recordar la pelea que había tenido con Conrad. Se sentía mal por haberle acusado de engañarle cuando sabía perfectamente el amor que su hermano sentía por él. Pero le podía más la rabia que sentía por como le había respondido. Conrad, siempre tan calmado. Conrad, que siempre sabía que decir en cada momento. Le ponía furioso que siquiera se le pasase por la cabeza que él, Wolfram von Bielefeld, pudiese engañarle. Y menos aún con el enclenque que tenían por Maou.

- Conrad, eres idiota.- Murmuraba para sí. Empezaba a tener frío y apenas podía aguantarse en pie del sueño que tenía. Pero por mucho que quisiera irse a dormir, no tenía ninguna cama a la que volver: su habitación hacia ya tiempo que había desaparecido tras su decisión de dormir en el dormitorio real. Pero claro, realmente no quería ver a Yuri esa noche, menos aún dormir a su lado. De forma natural, sus pasos lo habían llevado ya varias veces a la puerta de Conrad, pero entrar allí quedaba fuera de discusión. Suspirando, supuso que la mejor opción que tenía era pedirle a su otro hermano que le dejara dormir con él, aunque temía que le hiciera preguntas que no pudiera responder. Esperaba que le tuviera consideración al verlo cansado y helado y dejara las preguntas para un momento en el que su mente pudiese echarle una mano. Casi arrastrando los pies, llegó a su destino y llamó a la puerta.

Gwendal tejía tranquilamente en su despacho, totalmente concentrado. Punto dentro, punto fuera, uno tras otro. Era algo mecánico, que le permitía relajarse y alejarse del mundo que le rodeaba, aunque sólo fuera durante unas horas. A veces, también le servían para pensar detenidamente y con calma sobre sus problemas, ayudándole a buscar la mejor solución para ellos. En ese instante no era capaz de dejar de pensar en algo que le había dicho su hermano la noche anterior. Wolfram había entrado en su habitación por la noche, pidiéndole que le dejase dormir con él. Estaba cansado y muerto de frío, pero actuaba como si no pasara nada. Mirándolo extrañado le dejó que se pusiese una de sus camisas de pijama, que era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirle hasta las rodillas, y le hizo sitio en su cama. Preocupado, no pudo evitar preguntarle por qué estaba allí, y no con Su Majestad.

- Ahora mismo no quiero verlo.- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz y sin mirarle a la cara.- Y tampoco a Conrart.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Gwendal ya empezaba a sospechar de que iba el asunto. Los celos de Wolfram eran bien conocidos por todos los habitantes del castillo.

- No es nada en concreto. Son... muchas cosas... tú… tú no lo entenderías, no sabes lo que es que el hombre al que amas prefiera pasar su tiempo con otro.- Justo como Gwendal pensaba. Él también había notado como Yuri buscaba la compañía de Conrad, aunque jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que lo viera como a nada más que un amigo, un hermano como mucho. Aunque, por supuesto, sabía que Wolfram no lo veía así.

- No deberías de preocuparte por eso, sabes que Conrart jamás intentaría nada con su Majestad.- Pero esto no pareció tranquilizarlo.

- No, pero tú no los has visto, siempre tan juntitos. No sabes lo que se siente...- esa frase le atravesó el alma. Era justamente esa frase la que había provocado que no pudiese dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Qué no sabía lo que se sentía? Hubiera preferido no saberlo, así no sentiría ese dolor atravesarle el pecho cada vez que le veía a él... cada vez que veía a Günter. Habían estado juntos desde hacía tanto... nunca habían conseguido permanecer como pareja durante demasiado tiempo seguido, pero tampoco eran capaces de estar separados el uno del otro. Tarde o temprano, volvían dispuestos a perdonarse todo, a ser felices... hasta que volvían a romper. Esta era la vez que más tiempo separados habían estado, y Gwendal empezaba a temer que quizá esta vez no tendría arreglo. Estaba asustado y, en parte, se sentía culpable aunque el causante de su última ruptura no hubiera sido él. No había sido él quien lo había traicionado. Dejando las agujas a un lado no pudo evitar pensar "debería hablar con él más tarde". Más tarde... cuando recordase por que no era una buena idea hacerlo.

Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de lo decaído que estaba Wolfram, aunque nadie sabía el motivo de sus penas. Era evidente que pasaba las horas distraído, pensando en algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. La habitual fuerza y energía que rodeaban al muchacho simplemente habían desaparecido. Hacía ya años que no se dejaba ver en ese estado, aunque nadie sabía todo el tiempo que había tenido que sonreír mientras lloraba por dentro. No podía intentar sonreír y pensaba todo el tiempo que quizá había sido muy duro con Conrad. Él mismo reconocía que a veces los celos podían llevarle a hacer y decir cosas que en realidad no pensaba. Racionalmente sabía que no podía haber nada entre Yuri y Conrad y que Conrad le quería. Pero cada vez que los veía juntos... no podía evitar pensar en el poco tiempo que podía actuar sinceramente con Conrad y eso lo volvía loco. No era justo que ese mocoso pasase más tiempo con su amante que él mismo. Estaba enfadado con el mundo en general, pero también con Conrad por permitir esa situación... y sólo podía descargar en él su frustración. Por eso se arrepentía, en parte, de lo que le había dicho anoche. Le habían dolido mucho las palabras de Conrad, pero en parte sabía que se lo merecía. Era él quien siempre le gritaba a su hermano, quién siempre le pedía cosas egoístamente, sin pensar en las consecuencias... era él el que por orgullo no había roto su compromiso con el rey.

- Debería hablar con él.- Pensaba mientras salía a los jardines con intención de buscarlo.- Tampoco puedo mantener esta situación indefinidamente, necesito un lugar en el que dormir.- Decidido, recorrió todos los jardines, aunque no sabía muy bien que lo llevaba a buscar allí. Tras mirar en cada rincón, se dio por vencido y volvió al castillo. Buscó en su habitación, en su despacho y en todos lo sitios en los que se le ocurrió que podía estar. Pensando en buscar en los terrenos más alejados de castillo, salió de allí. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo sentado bajo un árbol... compartiendo algunas cestitas de comidas con Yuri. Se quedó algunos minutos paralizado, observando la escena. No podían verlo, era imposible, tan concentrados estaban el uno en el otro. Wolfram intentaba recordarse a si mismo que no le importaba, que sabía que Conrad le quería solo a él. Había decidido que estaba por encima de eso, maldición. Y a pesar de todo eso, no podía evitar sentir algo en su interior que le hacía consumirse en sus celos. Hasta ese momento había estado un poco nervioso por la inminente reconciliación, pero ahora, de repente, estaba furioso. Sin dejar que le vieran, se dio la vuelta y se fue a paso lento pero firme hacia el castillo.


	9. Chapter 9: Un error

**CAPÍTULO 9 – UN ERROR**

Se sentía bien. Era esa hora de la mañana en la que ya no estás dormido, pero tampoco estás despierto de todo. Por eso Wolfram, que no sabía ni donde estaba ni que era esa cálida sensación, se sentía muy bien. Poco a poco empezaba a sentir las suaves sábanas pegadas a su cuerpo y a oír el dulce canto de los pájaros. Todavía en esa duermevela pudo sentir su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo de alguien, sus brazos rodeando su cintura. "Conrad…" pensó Wolfram, "qué bien que Conrad esté aquí." No podía pensar en lo extraño que era que su hermano estuviese con él en la cama, cuando aún seguían peleados, y más aún por qué no recordaba que estuviese allí antes de dormirse. Aunque en ese instante no podía recordar nada, estando aún medio dormido. Él era feliz porque Conrad estaba allí, eso era todo. Por desgracia, la realidad siempre acaba imponiéndose al mundo de los sueños más o menos inciertos, y poco a poco Wolfram fue recobrando la conciencia. Al abrir los ojos, de lo primero que se percató fue que no estaba en su habitación, aunque no era una habitación desconocida. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pararse a pensar en ello, sin embargo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Conrad, pero no era él a quién encontró. A su lado, dormido, estaba Yuri… desnudo. De repente, un aluvión de imágenes apareció en la mente de Wolfram: Una fiesta, Yuri… Yuri sobre él, cubriéndolo de besos y caricias… de repente le dio un vuelco el estómago y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño. Nunca habría imaginado que la simple imagen le fuera a hacer vomitar hasta su primera papilla. Le dolía mucho la garganta por el esfuerzo y, como pudo, se lavó la cara. Pasó bastantes minutos mirándose en el espejo, sin querer volver y enfrentar la realidad de que Yuri seguía igual de desnudo en su cama… y sobre todo enfrentar lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Al final decidió que tarde o temprano tendría que salir del baño y, arrastrando los pies, volvió a la habitación. Cuando entró lo primero que vio fue a Yuri sentado, mirando el vacío. Parecía estar en estado de shock. "Supongo que tendré que hablar con él" suspiró Wolfram. Si él había reaccionado así, no quería ni imaginar que estaba pasando en ese momento por la cabeza del joven rey. Tras ponerse unos pantalones y una camisa que encontró tirados, se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- Yuri, mírame.- Al principio parecía que ni siquiera le había oído. Le dio su tiempo, esperando que reaccionara y, finalmente, volvió la cabeza, aunque mantuvo sus ojos fijos en las sábanas.- Yo… lo que ocurrió anoche… esto… - Aun así no era tan fácil como se había querido hacer creer.

- ¿De… de verdad… tú y yo…? – Tímidamente Yuri había alzado su mirada. Ni siquiera le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, pero le hacía sentir incómodo. No pudo evitar apartarse unos centímetros y mirar a cualquier lugar lo más alejado posible del muchacho.

- Sí…- le respondió tras unos segundos de silencio. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Por mucho que le hubiera gustado, no podía negar lo que era evidente.

- ¿Cómo… cómo es posible? – Yuri no quería creerlo. Estaba seguro de que si saltar por el balcón hiciese que lo que pasó la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido, lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces. Su actitud hería en parte su orgullo, pero había algo mucho más importante que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Conrad…

- Verás…

_El salón era enorme, el más grande de todo el castillo, y aún así habían conseguido que estuviera totalmente atestado de gente. Todos los nobles de Shin Makoku y también de sus naciones aliadas llenaban hasta el último hueco del exageradamente adornado salón, e incluso gran parte del jardín al que daba una de sus puertas de cristal. "Un año…" pensaba para sí, "no puedo creer que haya pasado ya un año desde que llegó." Y es que todos habían estado muy ocupados para siquiera notar el paso del tiempo. Tener que enseñar al nuevo rey era agotador y, aunque sabían que aún les quedaban duros años por delante, al menos parecía que iba mejorando rápidamente. Al menos en lo que se refería al manejo del reino, Yuri había sabido adaptarse rápidamente y en poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien muy querido dentro y fuera de las fronteras. Hasta Wolfram tenía que reconocer que para alguien que jamás había tenido que hacer frente a ninguna responsabilidad ni remotamente parecida, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. En todos sus años de vida en la corte jamás había visto a tanta gente junta, y aún le costaba creer que ese mocoso hubiese conseguido en un año más de lo que los anteriores Maous habían conseguido en sus largas vidas. Esto era una auténtica celebración, no como aquellas reuniones que parecían más bien concilios de guerra: todo el mundo charlaba alegremente, bailaba, comía… en definitiva, se divertía. Aún así, esta clase de eventos era una de las cosas que más detestaba de ser noble. Ni a él ni a sus hermanos se les habían dado nunca bien las fiestas. Gwendal, demasiado serio, solía pasar la noche en conversaciones sobre política con el resto de líderes. Conrad, demasiado sencillo para el ambiente que se respiraba, prefería entablar conversaciones ligeras mientras esquivaba cortésmente las insinuaciones más o menos indecentes. Wolfram, quizá demasiado niño para todo ello, intentaba aguantar todo lo caballerosamente que podía a las damas que no podían evitar verlo como a un muñeco de porcelana y a las furtivas miradas de sus admiradores. Ninguno de los tres estaba hecho para esto, al contrario que su madre o que Günter, que se deshacían en sonrisas mientras charlaban y bailaban con todo el mundo como los grandes anfitriones que eran. Esta fiesta no era una excepción y los tres hermanos, aunque se alegraban de ver todo lo que había conseguido su nuevo rey en tan poco tiempo, esperaban el final de la noche más que ninguna otra cosa. Esta vez, de alguna manera, Wolfram había conseguido escaparse a un rincón más o menos oculto del resto de gente, pero desde el que podía ver la mayor parte del salón. Al principio se sintió muy aliviado al saber que no iba a ser víctima de innumerables pellizcos en las mejillas y de los murmullos de fondo de chicos que casi no se atrevían ni a mirarle. Sin embargo, tardó poco en darse cuenta de que hubiera preferido eso mil veces… al menos así habría estado demasiado distraído para fijarse en la multitud de hermosas y hermosos jóvenes que rodeaban a sus dos hermanos. Gwendal estaba notablemente nervioso, intentando esquivar la mayoría de insinuaciones como podía y con una expresión que pedía ayuda a gritos… lo que al parecer solo le hacía más irresistible a los ojos de sus admiradores. En cambio Conrad… siempre tan perfecto y educado, charlaba tranquilamente, como si no se diese cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba… "quizá ni siquiera le importe" no pudo evitar pensar Wolfram. Verle prestar tanta atención a otra gente lo ponía enfermo. De repente, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, Günter llegó hasta un Gwendal que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. No podía oírlos desde donde se encontraba, pero pudo ver como claramente le pedía bailar con él. Podía imaginar tan vívidamente como si estuviera escuchando a Gwendal dándole las gracias y a Günter respondiendo algo como "bueno, para eso están los amigos¿no?". Sabía que, pese a las miradas que intercambiaban, ninguno de los dos se atrevería a decir más que eso. Pero él sí que lo haría, él tenía que hacer algo de una vez. Saliendo de su escondido rincón se dirigió hacia Conrad con paso decidido… solo para ver como Yozak se le adelantaba. El pelirrojo, siempre sonriente, guiaba ahora al muchacho hacia la pista de baile con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios. Durante un instante, tan rápido que Wolfram casi creía habérselo imaginado, le miró con total desprecio escrito en sus ojos, como si mirara a un insecto repugnante. Claro que Yozak lo sabía… Yozak debía de ser la persona que mejor conocía a Conrad y por eso le detestaba tanto. Y ese odio era totalmente recíproco… Yozak también detestaba a la persona a la Conrad más amaba. Wolfram no podía soportarlo, no iba a quedarse a mirar como, poco a poco, Conrad se iba alejando de él. Enfadado, dio media vuelta y salió al jardín. Necesitaba el aire fresco. Afuera, bajo una luz mucho más tenue se encontraban gran parte de los invitados charlando tranquilamente. Algunos camareros pasaban entre ellos con bebidas y comida. Wolfram se vio tentado de coger una copa, pero solo de pensarlo, por alguna razón, se le revolvió el estómago. La última vez que había bebido había acabado en la cama de Conrad y no quería ni pensar como podía acabar esta vez. Siguió caminando hacía la zona más apartada. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Llegó a un lugar oscuro, solo iluminado por las estrellas. Tan solo había unos pocos árboles, el inicio de un bosque que empezaba mucho más adelante. Por lo menos podría estar tranquilo…_

_- ¿Wolfram? – O no. No lo había visto al llegar, pero allí, apoyado en un árbol, estaba Yuri. ¿Estaría el chico escapando también de la fiesta? Desde luego, nunca había parecido que estuviera muy acostumbrado a toda esa parafernalia. En cualquier caso no parecía que fuera a poder desahogarse a solas._

_- Yuri¿qué haces aquí? Los invitados de la fiesta deben de estar preguntándose donde estás._

_- ¡No¿Qué hacesh TÚ aquí? Tú… tú… - ¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué hablaba tan raro? No podía ser que…_

_- ¡Ugh¡Yuri, apestas a alcohol! – Sí… ahora que estaba más cerca era bastante evidente que el joven rey estaba borracho. "Por Shinou… ¿a quién se le habrá ocurrido que esto sería divertido?" Wolfram solo esperaba que no fuese el mismo que, muchos años atrás, le dio de beber a él… porque entonces no tendría más remedio que darle un escarmiento. La mano de Yuri en su hombro intentado mantener el equilibrio lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que ninguno de los invitados vieran al rey de Shin Makoku en ese estado._

_- Ven, Yuri, tenemos que irnos de aquí.- Le dijo, intentando agarrarlo de un brazo. Por suerte, Yuri parecía ser bastante dócil y se dejó arrastrar._

_- ¿A dónde vamosh?_

_- A dónde no puedan verte… ya hablaremos de esto mañana, cuando no puedas ni moverte.- Wolfram llevaba casi arrastrando a Yuri. Se alejó de la fiesta para entrar al castillo por una puerta donde, a ser posible, no los vieran ni los guardias. Afortunadamente todo el mundo estaba pendiente de la fiesta que se estaba celebrando, así que como pudo llevó a Yuri a su habitación sin que nadie los viera. Una vez consiguió llegar lo arrojó con poca delicadeza sobre la cama. Recuperó el aliento y se acercó a él para desvestirlo, ya que el moreno parecía muy distraído mirando el techo._

_- Vamos, Yuri, ahora tienes que ser bueno y echarte a dormirla.- Empezó a desabrocharle la chaqueta… hasta que se dio cuenta de que Yuri lo miraba fijamente, sonriendo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se vio atrapado en un efusivo abrazo._

_- ¡Wolfram, te quiero, eres siempre tan bueno conmigo! – Wolfram sintió que tenía ganas de que la tierra se lo tragase… a él o a Yuri, no le importaba demasiado. "Encima la ha agarrado cariñosa, será posible."_

_- ¡Yuri, quita, tienes que irte a dormir!_

_- ¡Venga, Wolf, dame un abrazo!- Cuanto más intentaba Wolfram quitárselo de encima, con más fuerza se agarraba Yuri a él. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que se había vuelto el moreno, quizá porque nunca se resistía a él en serio. El forcejeo acabó con Wolfram tumbado en la cama y Yuri sobre él, abrazándolo. Durante unos segundos no se movieron por la inesperada posición. Solo podían mirarse a los ojos. Entonces, despacio, Yuri posó sus labios sobre los del rubio. Al principio Wolfram ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza es que tenía que decirle que parara, que no podía hacerlo porque… pero entonces recordó que su única razón para detenerlo estaba en la fiesta bailando, charlando y riendo con cualquiera mientras a él ni siquiera le había mirado y tampoco habría notado su ausencia.. Wolfram cerró los ojos y, después de unos segundos, siguió desvistiendo a Yuri._

- Lo siento, Yuri.- Se disculpó sin poder levantar la mirada de sus pies.- Es culpa mía, debería de haberte parado…

- Pero… pero yo… estaba borracho, es decir…- sin poder evitar tartamudear Yuri intentaba hacerle ver a Wolfram que él en realidad no había querido que eso ocurriera, que todo había sido un accidente. Estaba seguro que después de aquello lo iba a obligar a casarse con él o algo por el estilo.

- Lo siento, fue un error. Lo mejor será que hagamos como si nunca hubiera pasado¿vale? – Y Yuri se quedó petrificado. Una frase así era lo último que había esperado del rubio.

- Por supuesto.- Respondió rápidamente. En silencio, Wolfram terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo… no solo había engañado a Conrad sino que en el proceso le había robado a Yuri su virginidad. En ese momento se sentía el ser más despreciable de todo el universo.


	10. Chapter 10: Nunca te olvidaré

**CAPÍTULO 10 – NUNCA TE OLVIDARÉ**

Todo pasó muy deprisa. Nadie entre los presentes podía recordar ningún otro momento en que tantas emociones cambiaran tan rápido, en que una situación diese un vuelco como el que dio. Y, sin embargo, ahora que la acción había pasado y lo único que quedaba era la espera, el peso de la realidad caía sobre ellos. Los segundos pasaban como si fueran horas fuera de la habitación. Todos estaban fuera… todos menos Günter, cuyos sollozos podían escucharse perfectamente desde fuera. Nadie miraba a nadie, perdidos en sus propios miedos mientras esperaban que pasara el tiempo y pedían a cualquier deidad que pudiese estar escuchando que todo saliera bien. Resultaba tremendamente doloroso pensar que esa misma mañana habían estado todos juntos y que en tan solo cuestión de minutos pudieran perderle.

_Hacían ya semanas que aquello se veía venir. Algunos pueblos humanos del otro lado de la frontera habían tenido grandes problemas de sequía y apenas tenían comida para pasar el invierno. Sabían perfectamente hasta que punto iban a estar necesitados porque esta sequía también había afectado a los pueblos humanos de Shin Makoku que había por la zona. Habían tenido que enviar toneladas de alimentos para asegurarles el alimento. Desgraciadamente, fuera de la frontera, los humanos no tenían quien cuidase de ellos en tiempos de necesidad. _

_Estaban en tiempos de paz, no debería de haber supuesto ningún problema enviar un buen número de soldados allí... pero al parecer no fueron suficientes. Esa misma mañana, Gwendal había recibido un mensaje urgente en el que le informaban de que estaban bajo ataque. Normalmente se habrían limitado a mandar más soldados, ya que era algo que podían solucionar fácilmente. Estaban acostumbrados. Sin embargo, en cuanto su Majestad se enteró no pudo evitar el deseo irrefrenable de ir él mismo a solucionarlo todo. Pacíficamente, por supuesto. Así que, esa misma mañana, partieron el Rey y su "escolta personal" formada por Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal y todos sus soldados. _

No podían evitar que el remordimiento les estuviera matando por dentro. Claro que no había sido culpa directamente de ninguno de ellos, pero… ¿y si hubieran hecho algo diferente¿Estarían ahora mismo todos compartiendo una deliciosa cena antes de irse a dormir? Ninguno de ellos le había causado esas heridas con su propia mano… pero indirectamente se sentían totalmente responsables de ellas.

Conrad no paraba de decirse a si mismo que tenía que haber sabido que algo así tenía que ocurrir, tarde o temprano, si siempre apoyaba y dejaba hacer a su inexperto rey lo que quisiera. Podría haber intentado detenerle, haberle hecho ver que la estrategia de Gwendal era la mejor. Pero no lo hizo, y por ello, ahora…

_Al llegar allí la situación era bastante peor de lo que habían esperado. Era un poblado pequeño, compuesto casi en su totalidad por campesinos. Tenía que haber sido el mejor lugar para pasar una vida tranquila, sin prisas, siguiendo el ritmo de las estaciones. Un lugar donde ser feliz. Pero lo que encontraron fueron casas que habían sido pasto de las llamas, ya extintas, y gente llorando de pura desesperación. Los pocos que aún podían mantenerse en pie se afanaban en excavar tumbas para los muertos que habían apilado cerca del bosque. El único edificio que había quedado en pie, algo más alejado del resto, estaba totalmente rodeado por los soldados que habían llegado, aunque demasiado tarde. Supusieron que era allí donde guardaban la comida que habían conseguido defender de sus atacantes. El nerviosismo se podía palpar en el aire. Si aún quedaba comida, volverían a atacar. Uno de los soldados les informó de que llegaron a tiempo de salvar la mayor parte de la comida, aunque poco pudieron hacer por las casas de los habitantes. Era evidente que los humanos no esperaban la presencia de los soldados, pero no les quedaba la menor duda de que volverían mejor preparados. _

Wolfram miraba el suelo de piedra bajo sus pies. Siempre era él quien conseguía pararle los pies al Maou, quien hacía que entrara en razón y no se lanzara de cabeza hacia el peligro. Nunca había conseguido convencerlo completamente, pero al menos siempre le hacía pensarse las cosas dos veces. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho esta vez? Sabía el por qué y eso solo hacía que estuviera aún más furioso consigo mismo. Después de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche apenas habían vuelto a hablarse, y evitaban constantemente la mirada del otro. En su momento la enorme vergüenza que sentía le había parecido razón suficiente para comportarse así, pero, ahora, le parecía tan estúpido… si solo hubiera hecho lo que tenía que hacer, lo que siempre hacía, ahora no estarían allí, esperando a que alguien saliera de la habitación y les dijera que no pasaba nada, que se recuperaría. ¿Por qué tenían que dársele tan rematadamente mal las relaciones interpersonales? Su orgullo siempre acababa hiriendo a las personas que quería, y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

_El ataque fue repentino, aunque no inesperado, en mitad de una oscura noche sin luna. Eran más de los que hubieran imaginado, y en poco tiempo se vieron desbordados. Mientras soldados y aldeanos intentaban alejar a los asaltantes del edificio donde guardaban las reservas de comida, los tres hermanos rodearon a Yuri, protegiéndolo. Pero de repente todo se volvió un caos en mitad de la batalla. Wolfram consiguió mantenerse pegado a Yuri, pero perdió a sus dos hermanos de vista. El joven rey estaba aterrado, temblando de pies a cabeza. No estaba acostumbrado a ver al ser humano en su faceta más salvaje, más animal… luchando con garras y dientes por pura supervivencia. Wolfram, sin embargo, tenía que defenderlo como fuera, aunque eran demasiados y él estaba solo. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas abrir un pasillo para poder alejar a Yuri de allí y poder volver a ayudar a Conrad y a Gwendal, pero le era totalmente imposible. Aunque lo hubiera conseguido, hubiera sido aún más difícil hacer que Yuri se moviese. Estaba totalmente paralizado por el horror. Lo único que veían sus ojos era la espada de Wolfram cubierta de sangre. Y entonces ocurrió… todo se volvió oscuro para él y el Maou apareció, salvándolos a todos como siempre. O eso habían creido…_

Las lágrimas recorrían silenciosas el rostro de Yuri. Todo había sido culpa suya. Si les hubiera escuchado, si tan solo por una vez les hubiera hecho caso… ahora la vida de Gwendal no estaría pendiendo de un hilo. Siempre había actuado como creía que debía de actuar, haciendo siempre lo correcto… pero nunca se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias que eso podía tener para la gente a su alrededor. Por culpa de ese impulso por repartir paz y justicia se había metido en la mayor parte de líos en los que había estado durante toda su vida: por ello había llegado a Shin Makoku, por ello ahora estaba prometido con Wolfram… y por ello uno de sus amigos iba a morir. Llevaban ya varias horas esperando frente a la puerta, el Sol se había escondido hacía muchas horas y lo único que podían hacer era esperar. Gisela se encontraba dentro, luchando por mantener a Gwendal con vida. Günter estaba también con él, a su lado, sin dejar de llorar. De vez en cuando aún se oían sus sollozos y su voz rota, llamándolo una y otra vez. No sabían cuanto tiempo había transcurrido cuando, por fin, Gisela salió. Todos la miraban ansiosos, esperando que dijera algo. Estaba muy cansada y poco a poco las lágrimas que había conseguido reprimir hasta ahora empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

- He… he hecho todo lo que he podido…- su voz apenas era audible, pero todos, tan atentos como estaban, la entendieron perfectamente.- Tiene que… si… esta noche… si consigue pasar esta noche estará… a salvo… ahora solo podemos esperar…- Debería de haberse ido a dormir, descansar, pero no lo hizo. Se sentó y lloró con ellos, aunque todos sabían que si la necesitaban antes del amanecer no habría nada que pudiese hacer. El tiempo entonces empezó a pasar incluso más lento que antes.

En el interior de la habitación, Günter estaba arrodillado junto a Gwendal, cogiéndole la mano y llorando en su pecho. Nadie podía imaginar que una persona pudiera derramar tantas lágrimas. De cuando en cuando, miraba su rostro, acariciaba su pelo y le susurraba palabras entrecortadas al oído, con la esperanza de que su voz le diera fuerzas para despertar.

- Gwendal, lo siento, por favor vuelve.- Le suplicaba.- He sido tan estúpido creyendo que podría olvidarte. Tendría que habértelo dicho, tendría… Gwen, te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré, no importa las veces que nos peleemos, eso no cambiará nada. Te amo, por favor, vuelve conmigo.- Realmente esperaba que abriera los ojos, que le besase y le dijese que serían felices juntos, para siempre. Pero la realidad estaba siendo cruel con él, y el rostro de Gwendal seguía tan impasible como antes.

- ¡Gwendal, respóndeme, abre los ojos!- Las lágrimas volvieron a empañar su vista y su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar. Poco a poco acercó su rostro al del moreno, uniéndose con él en un casto beso, quizá el último. Sus labios ardían por la fiebre, pero Günter agradeció el cálido contacto que hizo disminuir su temblor. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero, cuando decidió separarse de él, notó como unas manos lo sujetaban firmemente, indicándole que no se alejara. Lenta, suavemente, aquellos dulces labios comenzaron a besarle. Por un momento Günter pensó que por fin se había vuelto loco del todo, pero cuando alzó su rostro y contempló la cálida sonrisa del hombre al que amaba, supo que todo volvía a estar bien. Mejor que nunca.

-------------------------

Esa noche, espoleado por los últimos acontecimientos, Wolfram salió a escondidas de su habitación. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello. Sabía que, como parte de su profesión, estaba el pequeño detalle de que podían morir cuando menos lo esperaban. Había visto como no pocas veces una simple misión de reconocimiento se convertía en una sangrienta batalla. Y aún así nunca había pensado en que, en cualquier momento, Conrad o él mismo pudieran ser quienes perdieran la vida, dejando al otro totalmente solo… y sin el consuelo de al menos saber lo mucho que se amaban. Su terquedad había durado demasiado esta vez, y ahora mismo iba a acabar con ello. Nada iba a impedir que Conrad y él volvieran a ser felices. Abrió lentamente la puerta, para no hacer ruido, e igual de silenciosamente la cerró después de haber pasado dentro. La única luz que había era la de las estrellas y podía ver como Conrad se sentaba en su cama.

- ¿Wolfram? – Estaba sorprendido y extrañado de que estuviera allí, aunque igualmente feliz. Sin decir una palabra, se metió a su lado en la cama y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. No podía verlo pero sabía que Conrad sonreía mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- Te quiero, Conrad.

- Lo sé.

- Yo…- Sabía que iba a estropear una bonita reconciliación, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía mentir a Conrad, no si de verdad quería estar con él para siempre.- Me acosté con Yuri.- Notó como el cuerpo al que estaba abrazado se tensaba.- Él estaba borracho y yo muy celoso, y sé que fue una estupidez… pero no quería mentirte, a ti no, Conrad.

- Está bien…- Conrad seguía tenso, pero al menos lo mantenía acurrucado contra su pecho. Aunque su nerviosismo no se debía totalmente a la última noticia.- Después de que tuviera que marcharme de Shin Makoku, durante la guerra… yo me acosté con Günter.

- ¿Qué? – Wolfram se apartó un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos.- Eso fue… hace años, y tú no… ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Me sentía tan… avergonzado, que pensé que estaría mejor si no lo sabías…

- ¡¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo?!- Ahora estaba furioso, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a salir fuego por los ojos… literalmente.- ¡Ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos, pero tú me engañaste¡Con Günter¡Me engañaste a mí y engañaste a nuestro hermano¡Sabías que estaban juntos y sabías que estábamos juntos y aún así…!- Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que unos fuertes brazos volvían a rodearle, unos dulces labios le besaban, intercalando sinceros "lo siento" entre beso y beso. Lo justo sería que hubiese conservado fuerza suficiente para seguir increpándole, para no sucumbir ante él. Pero el mundo no es un lugar justo y, como siempre, acabó rindiéndose antes sus caricias, que expresaban más amor que cualquier palabra. Poco a poco fue quitándole toda la ropa, despacio, cubriéndolo de besos. Dulcemente, perdonándose y volviendo a unirse. Todo les parecía trivial ahora que estaban solos.


	11. Chapter 11: Cambiar tu vida

**CAPÍTULO 11 – CAMBIAR TU VIDA**

Un sonido muy extraño despertó a Conrad unas horas antes del amanecer. Escuchó atentamente unos segundos para darse cuenta de que el ruido venía del baño de su habitación. Suspirando, se apresuró a levantarse. Sabía lo que se iba a encontrar porque ya lo había visto y le había avisado de que volvería a ocurrir, pero ese niño era tan terco…

- Wolfram¿estás bien? – le preguntó suavemente mientras le apartaba los rubios mechones de la cara, esperando a que terminara de vomitar. Después, le ayudó a lavarse la cara, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- He estado mejor¿sabes?

- Tienes que ir al médico Wolf, esta es ya la tercera mañana que te despiertas así.

- No te preocupes Conrad, seguro que es algo que me sentó mal. Se me pasará.- Wolfram odiaba ir al médico. Conrad no sabía cual era exactamente la razón, pero en ese tema su hermano se mostraba mucho más terco de lo normal, que ya era mucho decir. La última vez que un médico lo había visto casi no podía moverse de su cama y, aún así, habían tenido que hacerlo a traición. Pero era evidente que tenía que intentarlo.

- ¿Algo que te lleva sentando mal tres días seguidos y que sólo te afecta a ti?

- Cosas más raras se han visto¿no? - Dijo simplemente, dando la conversación por zanjada. Ya cambiado, se volvió a meter en la cama, con clara intención de disfrutar de las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban. Conrad se sentó a su lado, mirándole fijamente. Estaba claro que la discusión no había terminado.

- Wolfram, te pasa algo.- el rubio intentó protestar pero Conrad no le dejó.- Y no me digas que es normal que, de repente, empieces a comer el triple de lo que comías antes y que lo vomites todo por las mañanas.

- Conrad…

- Saber que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras, deberías contarme que te pasa. Pero si no quieres lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ir a que te vea Gisela.

- No me pasa nada, Conrad. Debe ser por el cambio de estación, déjame dormir.- Tapándose con las mantas hasta la cabeza, le dio la espalda. Volviendo a suspirar se acostó a su lado. "Si mañana vuelve a vomitar haré que Gisela lo vea aunque tenga que atarlo a la cama" y, con ese pensamiento en mente, volvió a dormirse.

La mañana transcurrió como siempre o, mejor dicho, como siempre desde que Gwendal y Günter volvían a estar juntos. Era bastante divertido observar lo cariñoso que Günter era siempre con Gwendal y como él… no era tan partidario de tanta muestra de afecto en público. Pero él único al que esto ponía nervioso era a Yuri, que no estaba acostumbrado a verlo ni siquiera en sus padres, menos entre dos hombres adultos. El resto se divertía bastante a costa del pobre Gwendal, y Conrad sabía que tarde o temprano Yuri también acabaría por hacerlo. Por otra parte, también era bueno volver a verlos tan felices. Todo el mundo sabía que juntos se complementaban el uno al otro. Cuando estaban juntos Gwendal era un poco menos serio y Günter… en fin, Günter siempre sería Günter, pero incluso a él se le veía un poco más sereno.

Todo parecía ir perfectamente esa mañana, pero había algo que le molestaba a Conrad. Era una sensación extraña de que algo iba mal, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Después de desayunar había acompañado a Yuri a investigar algunos lugares un poco más alejados del castillo. Habían charlado y jugado al béisbol, igual que siempre. ¿Entonces por qué tenía ese mal presentimiento? Un par de horas antes del mediodía, Conrad convenció a Yuri de que debían de volver al castillo, aunque el joven rey no dejó de quejarse ni un minuto de lo aburridas que eran las clases de Günter y de lo mucho que le hacían trabajar él y Gwendal. Pero tenía que volver y descubrir que era esa especie de picor en la nuca que tenía cada vez que pasaba algo por alto, algo importante. De vuelta al castillo, pasaron cerca de las zonas de entrenamiento que en esos momentos estaban llenas de soldados. Desde donde estaban podía ver los uniformes verdes de los soldados de Gwendal y, muy cerca de ellos, los uniformes azules de las tropas de Wolfram.

- ¿Qué pasa, Conrad? – Preguntó extrañado Yuri. Conrad había parado de repente. Miraba fijamente el entrenamiento de los soldados. Yuri miró en la misma dirección. Gwendal estaba batiéndose en duelo con algunos de los soldados de Wolfram, gritándoles instrucciones de lo que debían y no debían hacer. Y lo más extraño… - ¡Ey¿Por qué Wolfram si que puede escaquearse? Mira que mandar a Gwendal a entrenar a sus soldados. Aunque esta mañana ha comido tanto que seguro que ha cogido un empacho… ¡¿Conrad?!

- ¡Vuelva al castillo, Su Majestad! – Conrad había salido a todo galope y se dirigía directamente a donde estaban los soldados. El pobre muchacho se quedó mirándole un rato, para después dar media vuelta y seguir hacia el castillo. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a Conrad?

- ¡Gwendal! – Le llamó en cuanto llegó. Al parecer ya había acabado con todos los jóvenes soldados y les había dejado ir a descansar.- ¿Dónde está Wolfram?

- ¿Wolfram? Está descansando.- Gwendal, que no parecía demasiado preocupado, se encogió de hombros.- Está mañana ha comido demasiado. Ha estado vomitando y me ha pedido que entrene a sus soldados por él un par de días. ¿Por qué lo buscas?

- No es nada, solo qué me ha extrañado… ¿vomitando, dices? – Los ojos de Conrad se abrieron de par en par.

- Sí, la verdad es que últimamente está un poco raro¿no crees? – Conrad ni siquiera paró a contestarle. Montó en su caballo y se marchó a galope tendido hacia el castillo, dejando a Gwendal mirando el vació. Suspiró, aunque, en el fondo, le alegraba ver que, después de todo lo pasado, podían volver a comportarse como buenos hermanos.

Sin parar ni un segundo, Conrad dejó su montura en los establos y entró corriendo en el castillo. Cuando llegó a su destino estaba sin aliento. Wolfram, que hasta entonces había estado durmiendo, se frotaba los ojos mientras le miraba intentado, con su mente aún nublada por el sueño, entender que estaba pasando.

- ¿Conrad? – Sus ojos apenas podían abrirse.- Creo que me he dormido¿qué hora es? – Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Conrad cogió la ropa que había dejado doblada en una silla antes de irse a dormir y la dejo caer encima de él.

- Vístete. Ahora mismo vamos a ver a Gisela.

- ¡Conrad¡Estoy bien!

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que estás bien cuando tú mismo le has pedido a Gwendal que entrene a tus soldados por ti?

- Yo… - le había pillado. Con cara triste, suspiró. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que ir al médico, no podía posponerlo eternamente. Tuviera lo que tuviera iba a seguir ahí, tanto si se encerraba en su habitación como si Gisela le decía qué tenía. Tendría que afrontarlo de todos modos.- Esta bien, iré ahora mismo. Pero iré yo solo.- Le miró fijamente para mostrarle que hablaba en serio.- Tú tienes cosas que hacer. Además, sería muy raro que me acompañaras.

- Um…- Tras considerarlo durante unos segundos, Conrad tuvo que admitir que Wolfram tenía razón.- Está bien, pero luego tienes que decirme que te ha dicho¿vale? – Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- Luego… ¿esta noche?- Preguntó insinuante Wolfram.

- Sí, esta noche.- Sonrió Conrad.

- ¡Conrad! – Una voz lo llamó al doblar una esquina de los laberínticos pasillos del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre. Yuri venía hacia él corriendo. Cuando llegó a su altura lo cogió de un brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo hacía una de las puertas traseras y más escondidas de castillo.- Ven, tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué, su Majestad? Es… ¿alguna clase de secreto de la que no quiere que nadie se entere?

- ¿Eh? No¿por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿No es por eso por lo que vamos fuera del castillo?

- Mmmm… no exactamente.- Conrad no entendía entonces por qué Yuri necesitaba esconderse para hablar con él, al menos no hasta que escuchó una voz por los pasillos.

- ¡Majestad¿Dónde está¡Aún no hemos acabado la lección! – La voz llorosa de Günter llegó hasta ellos segundos antes de que Yuri agarrara nuevamente la manga de la chaqueta de Conrad y corriera hacia su salvación. Sólo pararon cuando estuvieron totalmente seguros de que Günter no los encontraría allí. Conrad esperó unos minutos en silencio a que Yuri recuperara el aliento y, sólo entonces, habló.

- ¿Me has traído aquí para huir de tus clases? - No se lo dijo como una reprimenda ni nada parecido, sino que intentó mantener su habitual tono neutral.

- No… bueno un poco, pero de verdad tengo que hablar contigo. Es que…- Yuri se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Parecía que no sabía muy bien por donde empezar.- Se que creéis que nunca me entero de nada, que paso por alto las cosas más importantes… y, bueno, en parte es verdad, pero hasta yo me he dado cuenta de que algo le pasa a Wolfram.- Conrad intentó mantener la calma, aunque por dentro estaba inquieto… ¿a dónde quería llegar? Quizá sabía algo que él no… - ¿has hablado con él?

- Sí… he conseguido que me prometa que va a ir a ver a Gisela hoy.- Conrad le miraba cauteloso. Yuri tenía razón en lo que había dicho: nunca se enteraba de nada, aunque estuviera ocurriendo delante de sus narices. Así que¿por qué de repente se fijaba tanto en Wolfram? - ¿Sabes qué le pasa?

- Bueno, no he hablado con él, pero… - un sonrojo cruzó su rostro. Esto no le gustaba nada a Conrad. Por suerte, inmediatamente se puso más serio para continuar.- De repente come muchísimo, especialmente comidas que antes no quería ver ni de lejos… y luego lo vomita todo. Por otra parte, desde pequeño está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención por, bueno su… belleza…- no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si esa era una palabra que podía utilizarse con un hombre, pero no encontraba otra para describir a Wolfram. Conrad, por su parte, estaba perdido… no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando Yuri, así que simplemente le dejó seguir para ver a donde quería llegar.- Así que… quizá… tenga algún problema con la comida… con no querer engordar y todo eso.- Por fin Conrad lo entendía… al fin y al cabo, Yuri tampoco sabía nada.

- ¿De verdad crees que Wolfram es la clase de persona que se preocupa por eso? – Le preguntó con una amable sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Lo sé, pero… ¿se te ocurre una explicación mejor?- La pregunta le pilló a Conrad desprevenido. Él sabía que algo le pasaba al rubio… pero hasta ahora no se había parado a pensar exactamente "qué". Conrad intentó ahuyentar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- No te preocupes.- Dijo aparentando mucha más calma de la que en realidad tenía.- Sea lo que sea que tenga, lo sabremos dentro de muy poco.

Wolfram caminaba como un zombi por los pasillos, tan solo con la vaga sensación de estar dirigiéndose a su habitación. Andaba de forma automática porque su mente se encontraba muy lejos de allí, perdida en un mar de preguntas y miedos. Había ido a ver a Gisela, por supuesto, sabiendo que si no iba Conrad era capaz de atarlo a su cama y llevarla allí para que lo examinara. Y Wolfram no había querido que ni él ni nadie supiera lo que le pasaba. Al menos no por ahora, ya que era obvio que tarde o temprano alguien acabaría por enterarse. La visita a Gisela tan solo había servido para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba. Nunca se había parado a pensar que algo así pudiera ocurrirle a él, pero, por otra parte, tenía que haberlo visto venir. Lo único que realmente le molestaba era que hubiese ocurrido justo ahora, para complicarlo todo. El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse le sacó de sus pensamientos. De alguna manera había llegado a la habitación que compartía con Yuri y se había sentado en la cama. Su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana que tenía delante de él. Sintió como la cama se hundía por el peso de alguien al sentarse a su lado.

- Wolfram…- era la voz de Yuri y parecía estar bastante nervioso. Normal, después de todo era la primera vez que hablaban a solas después del "incidente".- ¿Has ido a ver a Gisela? – El rubio tan solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, aún con la vista perdida. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntatse por qué pensaba Yuri que necesitaba un médico, cuando lo más probable era que ni hubiera dado cuenta de que a Wolfram le pasaba algo. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar tal y como estaban las cosas.- Yo… bueno… desde que llegué nunca hemos sido exactamente amigos, pero… me gustaría que lo fuésemos y que… bueno, si necesitas hablar o algo, yo puedo escucharte… aunque no creo que sea de mucha ayuda pero… - Yuri detuvo su balbuceo cuando notó que Wolfram lo miraba fijamente, aún con la mirada algo ausente, pero con una pregunta claramente escrita en los ojos "¿qué estás intentando decirme?". Yuri inspiró y espiró lentamente para calmarse aunque fuese un poquito.- Wolfram, tú eres perfecto tal y como eres. Tan solo tienes que mirarte en un espejo para ver que eres el ser más hermoso del mundo. Y si alguien dice lo contrario es que no tiene ojos en la cara.

- Yuri… - Wolfram habla despacio y muy suavemente, con los ojos vidriosos.- ¿estás intentando ligar conmigo?

- ¿Eh? – Yuri le miró confundido durante al menos un segundo.- ¡¿Eh¡No, no, claro que no! Quiero decir, no es que no seas atractivo, es que… es que… yo solo quería… ayudarte.

- ¿En qué va a ayudarme que me tires los tejos? Es más¿con qué se supones que quieres ayudarme¡Aún no sabes lo que me ha dicho Gisela! – Ya había conseguido salir de su ensoñación y, por alguna razón, estaba empezando a irritarse.

- ¡Pero es evidente lo que te ocurre!

- ¡¿Qué¡Es imposible¡No puedes saberlo! - Yuri respiró profundamente. No podía perder los nervios y gritarle si pretendía ayudarle. Le cogió de las manos para darle más fuerza a sus palabras.

- Wolfram, si tienes problemas puedes hablar conmigo, con Conrad o con quién tu quieras. Pero, por favor, no juegues así con tu salud.

- Mmmm… Yuri, no se de que diablos me estás hablando, pero mi paciencia está empezando a acabarse.

- Wolfram…

- ¡Y deja de decir mi nombre así!

- Sé que tienes problemas con la comida.- De repente Yuri lo apretujó en un abrazo.- Pero no te preocupes, porque todos te queremos y te vamos a ayudar y…

- Yo no tengo ningún problema alimenticio.- El moreno le miró incrédulo, aún abrazándolo.

- Pero si has ido al médico. Has pasado los últimos días comiendo hasta reventar y vomitando.

- Claro, pero eso es porque estoy embarazado.- Y de repente el silencio inundó la habitación. Los dos chicos se miraban él uno al otro con los ojos de par en par, incapaces de mover ni un músculo. Un temblor se apoderó del cuerpo de Wolfram, pero Yuri, que se había quedado totalmente en blanco, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

- Pero… eres un hombre.- El rubio estaba en silencio. No quería habérselo dicho, pero no había podido evitarlo. De todos modos, era mejor que lo supiera y cuanto antes mejor. Wolfram no solía llorar, no le gustaba llorar y no podía entender porque no podía controlar sus lágrimas ahora. Se aferró a Yuri, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro.- Bueno… supongo que ya nada debería de sorprenderme.- Acarició la cabeza de Wolfram para intentar calmarlo, aunque realmente no sabía muy bien que tenía que hacer. Aún así, después de un rato el rubio se calmó y, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, miró nervioso por la ventana, avergonzado de haber perdido el control así. Malditas hormonas.

Yuri se había quedado pensativo. Era demasiada información para procesarla tan rápido. Wolfram realmente estaba embarazado. Por alguna razón no le era especialmente difícil aceptar esta parte de la información. Había visto tantas cosas en Shin Makoku que, al fin y al cabo, tampoco era tan raro que un hombre se quedase embarazado¿no? Aún así había algo que se le escapaba. Intentó seguir pensando en la situación. Wolfram seguiría comiendo muchísimo, ahora que tenía que comer por dos. Sin embargo tendría que hablar con Gisela para que hiciera algo con sus vómitos, que a Yuri, personalmente, le parecían demasiado frecuentes. Pasarían los meses y engordaría muchísimo. Al imaginarlo no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa. Todos estarían a su lado para ayudarle y, nueve meses más tarde… tendría al bebé. Podía imaginar el rostro sonriente de Wolfram con un pequeño bebé rubio en sus brazos… y entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaba en esa imagen.

- Wolfram…- le llamó algo temeroso. ¿Cómo podía ser tan lento para no haberse dado cuenta antes? Era algo tan básico… si Wolfram tenía un bebé dentro de él era porque alguien… y, que él supiera, solo podía haber sido una persona. La mera idea le hacía temblar.- El padre del bebé… ¿soy yo? – Pudo escuchar como se sobresaltaba.

- Puede… no lo sé.- El rubio miraba ahora a sus pies, sin ser capaz de mirarle.

- ¿Cómo? Pero si tú y yo… bueno…- Yuri se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate y cada vez más nervioso.

- Yo tengo un amante, Yuri.- Lo mejor era que supiera la verdad, si no toda, al menos lo que pudiera contarle. Se sentía culpable de poner al pobre chico en esa situación, más sabiendo que no estaba ni de lejos preparado para algo así. Decirle la verdad era lo menos que podía hacer.- No puedo decirte quién es… pero podría ser de cualquiera de los dos.

- Entonces, es más probable que sea de él¿no? – Yuri estaba algo más aliviado. Sin tener en cuenta todo lo que ello suponía, la aparición de un amante secreto hacía que él solo hubiera tenido una oportunidad de dejar embarazado a Wolfram frente a todas las del desconocido, que esperaba que fueran muchas.

- En realidad no. Mi amante es medio humano.

- ¿Eso… influye en algo? – Wolfram le miró exasperado.

- Solo los mazoku podemos quedarnos embarazados. Aquellos que son medio humanos casi nunca pueden y pocas veces consiguen embarazar a un mazoku. En cambio tú… con tu poder de Maou…

- Ah… - poco a poco la información se iba organizando en el cerebro de Yuri.

- Pero no tienes que preocuparte de nada.- Se apresuró a tranquilizarle, ahora que veía que por fin empezaba a entender la situación.- Incluso si el bebé es tuyo no tienes ni por qué reconocerlo. Mi amante y yo nos ocuparemos de él… espero.

- ¿Por qué dices "espero?

- Aún… no sabe que estoy embarazado y… no sé si querrá… un hijo que puede que ni siquiera sea suyo… - No dudaba que Conrad no dejaría de quererle, pero si se enteraba que el hijo que estaba esperando era de Yuri quizá se le metería en la cabeza que lo mejor para el rubio era casarse con su prometido, tener el bebé y olvidarse de él. Conrad podía ser muy estúpido cuando se trataba de la felicidad de Wolfram. De repente pudo sentir como unos brazos le rodeaban los hombros.

- No voy a dejarte tirado.- El ver a Wolfram tan hecho polvo hizo que Yuri tomase una decisión.- Si quieres, el niño será tuyo y de tu amante. Pero yo voy a estar aquí para lo que te haga falta, aunque el bebé no sea mío. Tanto si quieres una tarrina de helado a las cuatro de la madrugada como si necesitas un canguro cuando el niño haya nacido.

- Yuri… no hace falta que hagas todo eso por mí.- Wolfram estaba muy emocionado por la ayuda desinteresada que le ofrecía el moreno, pero, sinceramente, se sentía muy culpable para poder aceptarla si se la estaba ofreciendo porque creía que era su deber o algo así. Yuri era muy buen chico y no quería aprovecharse de él.

- Puede que no, pero quiero hacerlo. ¿Para que están si no los amigos?- ¿amigos? Wolfram no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Esto si le gustaba, era exactamente lo que necesitaba… un amigo que estuviera a su lado.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo mientras volvía a abrazarse a él para llorar en su hombro, esta vez de felicidad. Cuando se había enterado de que estaba embarazado lo que más miedo le daba era la perspectiva de quedarse totalmente solo. Ahora, aunque aún tuviera secretos que ocultar, al menos sabía que una persona iba a estar ahí para apoyarle.


	12. Chapter 12: Todo para que seas feliz

**CAPÍTULO 12: TODO PARA QUE SEAS FELIZ**

_Ya era muy tarde cuando Wolfram regresó al castillo. Un muchacho había estado esperando para llevar su caballo a las cuadras, pero el rubio insistió en llevarlo él mismo. Había sido un día muy largo y lo más lógico hubiese sido querer llegar a su cama cuanto antes, pero a Wolfram le apetecía caminar solo bajo el cielo estrellado. Una vez el mozo hubo desaparecido de su vista, desmontó y agarró las bridas para conducir su caballo a los establos. No era que quisiese estar solo, pero necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, un espacio en el que no tener que preocuparse por nada. Era muy joven, pero ya sabía lo que era matar a un hombre con sus propias manos. No hacía mucho que la guerra había acabado y el recuerdo de las experiencias que había tenido que vivir volvía casi cada noche a atormentarlo. Sólo cuando conseguía colarse en la habitación de Conrad podía dormir tranquilo. Ahora que estaban juntos no podía explicarse como había sobrevivido antes sin él. Habían estado viviendo juntos prácticamente desde que nació y, sin embargo, había cientos de detalles en los que nunca antes se había fijado y otros que no había modo de que hubiera podido saberlos. Ocupaba su mente cada minuto desde que se despertaba hasta que se iba a dormir y, en ocasiones, incluso más tiempo. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida y le llenaba de tristeza tener que ocultarlo. Le daba rabia haber tenido que investigar los pasillos y los turnos de los guardias durante semanas para poder entrar por la noche en la habitación de Conrad y salir por la mañana sin que nadie le viese. Ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo… o al menos él no creía que el amor que compartían fuese malo, aunque sabía que pocos lo verían así. Sólo querían ser felices juntos¿qué daño le hacían a nadie? El golpe de una puerta al cerrarse lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, pero, al ver quien era, no le importó demasiado. Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, sin mover ni un músculo. Entonces, cuando Wolfram se dio cuenta de que no iba a aparecer nadie más, se abrazó a él hundiendo su cabeza en su ancho pecho._

_- Bienvenido a casa, Wolf.- Dijo Conrad devolviéndole el abrazo y besando sus dorados cabellos. Ese aroma, esa calidez… los había echado tanto de menos. Le hacía tanta falta ese niño. No podía explicarse como podía haberse enamorado de él… de su hermano pequeño. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo aunque supiera que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Pero Conrad necesitaba a Wolfram a su lado. Él era el único que podía alejar el dolor y las pesadillas con su amor y su inocencia. _

_- Conrad, te he echado tanto de menos.- El rubio le miraba a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos._

_- Lo sé, lo sé.- Conrad acariciaba su mejilla. Poco a poco, sin prisas, unieron sus labios en un beso que al principio tan sólo era un roce pero que, de repente, se convirtió en una apasionada lucha. Las rodillas de Wolfram temblaban y eran los brazos de Conrad lo único que lo mantenía en pie. Finalmente se dejó caer, arrastrándole con él. _

_- No te importa tardar un poco más en volver al Castillo¿verdad? – Preguntó el rubio seductoramente. Captando la indirecta, Conrad sonrió. Su respuesta fue un beso apasionado y sus cálidas manos, que empezaron a recorrer cada centímetro de cuerpo del muchacho. En pocos segundos la ropa de ambos empezó a desaparecer._

"Unas semanas después de aquello," recordaba Wolfram, "empecé a sentirme mal y a vomitar. Conrad no estaba y yo me asusté mucho. Fue la primera vez que pensé que podía estar embarazado, aunque al final resultó ser sólo un virus." (N.A.: No se si alguien se acordará ya del primer capítulo, pero hace referencia a él). El rubio recordaba perfectamente que, aunque se sintió aliviado cuando supo que sólo era un virus, notó un vacío en su interior cuando supo que no iba a tener un bebé. No fue algo racional, él sabía que quedarse embarazado sólo complicaría aún más las cosas, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizá Conrad y él… podrían llegar a formar una familia de verdad. Con el paso del tiempo y todo lo que pasó después consiguió olvidar esa sensación, pero ahora… ahora iba a ser padre de verdad y, aunque tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir a partir de ahora, no podía más que sentirse feliz.

Un movimiento debajo de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había estado tan absorto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que seguía en el mismo lugar en el que se durmió… en brazos de Yuri. La noche anterior había llorado más de lo que recordaba haberlo hecho en los últimos diecisiete años, en los que había cerrado su corazón dejando que el mundo sólo viera una parte de él. Fueron lágrimas de miedo pero, sobre todo, también de alegría. Al final se había dormido, agotado de tanto llorar, encima del moreno que, por no molestarlo, no se había atrevido ni a moverlo. Wolfram sonrió. Cualquier otro se habría puesto hecho una furia, y con razón, al enterarse de que su prometido tenía un amante… pero lo único que le había dicho Yuri era que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, sin siquiera pedir explicaciones.

- Buenos días, Yuri.- Le dijo sonriendo al ver que abría los ojos.

- Buenos días…- Aún le miraba con ojos soñolientos y le costaba un poco creer que Wolfram estuviera sonriendo después de la llantera de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa.- ¿Ya estás mejor?

- Mucho mejor.- Le contestó mientras empezaba a sentarse.- Muchas gracias por aguantarme. No sé que me pasó… debe de ser cosa de las hormonas.- Wolfram estaba contento de que Yuri le hubiese ayudado, pero también se sentía inmensamente avergonzado por haber perdido el control de esa manera. Quizá iba a tener que acostumbrarse, pero, sin ninguna duda, a él y a la gente a su alrededor les esperaban unos nueve meses bastante duros.

- No te preocupes. Ya te dije que para eso están los amigos¿no? – Se sonrieron un momento antes de que Yuri adquiriese un rostro más serio para preguntar.- Vas a decírselo hoy¿verdad?

- Sí… ya bastante preocupado estará por no haberme visto ayer.- No podía dejar de pensar en ello… ¿cómo le iba a decir a Conrad que estaba embarazado? Sabía que Conrad le quería, sabía que no iba a pasar nada malo… pero saberlo no era suficiente cuando tenía esa horrible sensación dentro de él que no paraba de decirle que tarde o temprano algo saldría mal.

- Buena suerte.- Con sólo esas dos palabras y su sonrisa quería transmitirle que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien. Wolfram, más tranquilo, asintió y se levantó dispuesto a prepararse para afrentar el día tan largo que le esperaba.

* * *

Aunque el primer problema al que tuvo que enfrentarse no era exactamente lo que había tenido en mente. Después de un largo baño, se vistió tranquilamente y se dirigió al enorme salón que utilizaban de comedor. Llevaba ropa limpia y fresca y él mismo sentía sus fuerzas renovadas. Tan sólo hacía cuatro días que había empezado a tener nauseas matutinas y, sin embargo, parecía que hubiese estado vomitando sin parar desde hacía semanas. Era agradable, aunque fuera sólo una mañana, poder sentirse limpio y sin el horrible olor del vómito metido en su nariz. Se sentía como si hiciese una eternidad desde que hubiese sentido los rayos del Sol acariciar su rostro y oír cantar a los pájaros. Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que abrió las puertas del comedor y un repentino olor a carne asada le inundó los sentidos. Pero no era cualquier tipo de carne… era pollo asado. Llevándose las manos a la boca salió corriendo en dirección del baño más próximo, sin dar oportunidad a ninguno de los presentes de decir ni media palabra. Mientras echaba lo poco que quedaba en su estómago pensaba que quizá debería de saltarse todas las comidas o pedir que llevaran la suya a su habitación. Ambas cosas serían más fáciles de explicar que por qué, de repente, no podía estar a 2 metros de cualquier tipo de carne de ave. Tras lavarse la cara, se quedó mirando fijamente la superficie del agua. De repente se había dado cuenta de algo que era más que obvio: tarde o temprano, todos se darían cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Había estado tan preocupado pensando en como iba a decírselo a Conrad que no había pensado en que este no iba a ser otro de esos secretos que quedaban entre ellos. Su barriga aumentaría tanto de tamaño que sería imposible ocultarla y, aunque lo consiguiera, el bebé acabaría naciendo y todos lo verían… y entonces lo sabrían todo. Estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico cuando una mano acariciando su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás ya mejor? – Le susurró suavemente la única voz que podía calmarlo en momentos así. Entonces se dio cuenta que apretaba el borde de lavabo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Suspirando, lo soltó y apoyó todo su peso en el hombre que había tras de él, dejando que le abrazara.

- Sí, Conrad, no te preocupes.- Y era cierto. Sus brazos, su olor… cómo iba a estar mal si lo tenía a él tan cerca.

- ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme si no te vi ayer? – Wolfram le miró algo confuso. No era la primera noche que no iba a su habitación. De hecho, eran más las noches que no se veían que las que sí.- ¿Fuiste a ver a Gisela?

- Ah… sí, claro que fui.- Claro que se refería a eso. Conrad estaba preocupado porque pensaba que estaba enfermo.- Olvidé que estabas esperándome, lo siento.

- Tranquilo, tan sólo quiero saber si estás bien.- Sintió como esos poderosos brazos se estrechaban a su alrededor.

- Sí, no me pasa nada malo. Ya te lo dije.- Tenía que decírselo, pero no ahora.- Está noche iré contigo¿vale? Así podremos hablar tranquilamente.

- Está bien.- Respondió Conrad tras pensárselo unos segundos. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que esperar tantas horas, pero si Wolfram decía que no le pasaba nada era su deber confiar en él y darle algo de espacio. Despidiéndose con un ligero beso en los labios salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron a comenzar a cumplir con sus respectivas obligaciones.

* * *

La Luna no había alcanzado aún lo alto del cielo y la mayoría de las luces de castillo seguían encendidas. Sin embargo, Wolfram no podía esperar más. Pensaba que ya lo había retrasado demasiado y hasta se sentía un poco culpable por no habérselo dicho a él primero. Retrasarlo más no iba a arreglar nada, más bien todo lo contrario, y él lo sabía. Estaba absolutamente agradecido a Yuri por su apoyo, pero a quién realmente necesitaba a su lado era otra persona. Después de asegurarse que no había nadie en el pasillo que pudiera verlo, abrió la puerta sin llamar y pasó a la habitación. Sonrió al ver que Conrad ya le esperaba dentro, sentado en el marco de su ventana. Al verlo entrar se levantó y, tras acercarse a él, lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Wolfram dejó que su calidez lo envolviera, calmándolo y dándole fuerzas. Notando lo nervioso que estaba, Conrad lo arrastró con él hasta sentarse en la cama, con el rubio sobre él. Suavemente le besó en la frente, en los párpados y, finalmente, en lo labios. Poco a poco, sin prisas, profundizó esa caricia hasta que estuvo seguro de que la tensión de Wolfram había disminuido lo suficiente como para dejarle hablar. En el estado en que había llegado seguramente no habría podido ni articular dos palabras juntas. Le miró a los ojos y le sonrió, acariciándole sus dorados cabellos.

- Cuéntame que te pasa, Wolfram.- Sintió como un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho que, suspirando, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.- No puede ser tan grave, sino Gisela nos lo habría contado ya.

- Tengo algo de miedo.- Conrad era la única persona con la que podía ser tan directo y sincero. Quizá era precisamente por eso por lo que tenían tantas peleas, pero era también parte importante de las razones por las que seguían juntos después de tantos años.

- No lo tengas.- Su firme mano en su hombro y sus labios en los suyos ayudaron bastante a darle fuerza a su afirmación.- No aquí, conmigo, sabes que yo siempre te querré, pase lo que pase.

- Esto…- ahora era el momento, tenía que ser fuerte y decírselo… pero con los nervios que había pasado por ir allí, ni siquiera había pensado en como iba a decirle que…- yo… ¿recuerdas aquella vez que tuviste que irte a patrullar las fronteras poco después de que yo volviera de una misión?

- Mmmm, voy a necesitar más pistas, eso ha pasado muchas veces.

- Ya…- Wolfram suspiró. No era propio de él dar semejantes rodeos, pero no había encontrado otra forma mejor.- La vez que cuando volviste yo estaba enfermo, pero había pensado que quizá…

- Ah, ya me acuerdo.- Conrad estaba algo confuso, pero intentaba no mostrarlo en su rostro. Wolfram necesitaba su espacio, dentro de poco sabría a donde quería llegar.

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si, bueno… si de verdad hubiese estado embarazado?- La última palabra la dijo en un susurro, como si le diese miedo pronunciarla.

- ¿Tú que crees que hubiera hecho? – El rubio le devolvió una mirada que gritaba "¡si lo supiera no te preguntaría!".- Cuidaría de ti y de nuestro hijo, me aseguraría de que nunca os pasase nada malo¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

- Claro…- Conrad pudo ver la sonrisa aliviada que apareció en los labios de su hermano. De repente, todo tenía sentido. Wolfram había estado muy raro últimamente, llevaba casi una semana vomitando por las mañanas, había dejado de entrar personalmente a sus soldados… y ahora se alegraba de saber que él no lo abandonaría en caso de que se quedase embarazado. Conrad casi estaba en estado de shock.

- ¿Es… estás…?- Conrad suspiró para tranquilizarse. Tenía que ser fuerte por Wolfram, como siempre lo había sido.- ¿Estás embarazado?- El rubio sólo asintió, mirándole a los ojos, esperando una reacción. Conrad se mantuvo unos minutos sumido en sus pensamientos, minutos que parecieron eternos. "¿Cómo es posible… yo soy medio-humano, es tan poco probable que…?" Y de repente su hilo de pensamientos le llevó a una conclusión. Le apenaba profundamente, pero no podía llegar a otra.- El niño no es mío¿verdad? Es de Yuri. Claro, todo encaja.

- Eso no podemos saberlo hasta que el bebé nazca.- Wolfram sujetaba sus manos entre las suyas más pequeñas.- Quizá sea tuyo¿por qué no iba a serlo? Ha ocurrido antes¿verdad? Ya ha habido otros medio-humanos que han podido dejar a mazokus varones embarazados.

- Sabes tan bien como yo lo poco probable que es.- Conrad suspiró. Nunca se había planteado siquiera que algo así podría llegar a pasar. Jamás se había parado a pensar en el futuro, en la vida que les esperaba a Wolfram y a él si seguían así. En el fondo, siempre había esperado que el rubio acabara perdiendo interés en él, que tarde o temprano se enamoraría de alguien digno de él y, entonces, podría protegerlo y asegurarse de que era feliz desde las sombras, guardando para siempre su amor bajo llave. Las cosas habrían sido mucho más fáciles. Pero no había ocurrido y había llegado la hora de tomar una decisión. Le iba a doler más que si se arrancase el corazón del pecho, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.- Esto… ha llegado demasiado lejos. Tú también debes de haberte dado cuenta.

- ¿Qué¿De qué hablas?

- No está bien, Wolfram. Nosotros nos metimos en esto sabiendo lo que hacíamos, sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil, pero fue nuestra decisión. Sin embargo…- Wolfram lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sabía a donde quería llegar Conrad, pero se negaba a creerlo. Él le había dicho que iba a cuidar de él, que iba a asegurarse de que era feliz.- Tu hijo no tiene la culpa. No se merece sufrir ni estar confuso por algo que sólo debía de afectarnos a nosotros. Se merece un hogar y una familia feliz, donde pueda vivir tranquilamente sin más preocupaciones que las propias de su edad. Sería muy triste que desde pequeño tuviese que aprender a mentir como lo hacemos nosotros.

- Conrad…- Su voz y todo su cuerpo temblaba. No sabía en que momento se había puesto de pie, pero sentía que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento. No quería escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que iba a formular- ¿qué me estás pidiendo?

- Tu hijo, es el hijo de nuestro Rey.- Su voz firme y fría como una roca intentaba ocultar la sensación de estar desgarrándose poco a poco en su interior.- Él te aprecia y tú lo sabes. Te pido que entre los dos forméis un hogar tranquilo y seguro para vuestro hijo, un hogar en el que pueda ser feliz, nada más.

- Eres… eres… un cobarde y un maldito mentiroso.- Su cuerpo temblaba con la furia que siempre acudía a él para ocultar su profunda tristeza.- Para ti no he sido más que un juguete¿verdad? Una muñeca de porcelana que siempre estaba ahí cuando y para lo que quisieras. Y cuando llega la hora de dar la cara no has tenido más que utilizar cualquier excusa para deshacerte de mí y que otro se ocupe de tus problemas¿no?- Estaba pasándose, pero quería herirle, quería hacerle tanto daño que tuviese que reaccionar. Pero Conrad permaneció sentado, mirándole impasible con esa expresión que era su máscara ante el mundo… pero que nunca había esperado que usara con él.- Te vas a arrepentir por haberme utilizado¿me oyes? Se lo voy a contar todo a Gwendal. No vas a volver a ver la luz de Sol si es que no te mata con sus propias manos y no llegas ni a ver otro amanecer.- Sus propias palabras le estaban destrozando por dentro, pero, aún así, Conrad ni siquiera había pestañeado. Esperaba que hiciera algo, que lo negara que le gritara. Pero no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba. Furioso, dolido y con el corazón sangrando, así es como estaba y él casi ni se dignaba a mirarle. No podía aguantar ni un segundo más bajo esa mirada. Dándose la vuelta se marchó corriendo, sin importarle quién pudiera ver las lágrimas que ya empezaban a correr por su rostro. En la habitación, las manos de Conrad ocultaban su rostro que, una vez esfumada su máscara, mostraba la más profunda desesperación. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, que dentro de algunos años vería a su hermanito y se sentiría feliz de haber sido fuerte por él. Pero eso no impedía el dolor que estaba haciendo pedazos su corazón.

- Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, Wolf…


	13. Chapter 13: Mi niño mimado

**CAPÍTULO 13: MI NIÑO MIMADO**

Ya había pasado el mediodía y el Sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo con toda su fuerza. Hacía poco que todos habían acabado de comer, y ahora se disponían a seguir cumpliendo con sus respectivas tareas. Estaban preocupados, pero no había motivo para dejar de cumplir con sus obligaciones… al menos no tan pronto. Sin embargo, Yuri no pensaba lo mismo. El joven rey había conseguido escabullirse hasta las cocinas, dejando atrás a un Gwendal que tenía montañas de papeles preparados para ser firmados. Si el soldado lo vio escapar, no dijo nada. Ahora el muchacho caminaba por los laberínticos pasillos de castillo con una bandeja de comida en las manos. Era una comida más bien frugal, tan sólo compuesta de una sopa de verduras y un poco de pan y queso. "Pero aunque sólo se comiese la mitad de lo que llevo me daría por contento" pensaba mientras abría como podía la puerta de su habitación. En su interior, un muchacho rubio se hallaba recostado en un sillón con un libro entre sus manos. Yuri dejó la bandeja en la mesa que había en frente de él y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. "Justo lo que me temía…", la página que Wolfram miraba con ojos ausentes era la misma que fingía leer cuando tuvo que dejarlo allí antes. Había estado toda la mañana tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se había molestado en aparentar que realmente había estado leyendo.

- Wolfram…- Dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro para sacarlo de su ensoñación.- Te he traído algo de comida.

- Eh… gracias, Yuri.- Los labios de Wolfram le sonreían, pero sus ojos seguían siendo lagos de tristeza.- Ahora mismo no tengo mucha hambre, pero luego comeré algo, ¿vale?

- No…- sacudió tristemente la cabeza.- Ayer no comiste nada en absoluto. Si te dejo solo tampoco vas a comer nada, lo sé.

- En serio, no tengo hambre.

- Es por culpa de ese tipo, ¿verdad? Ese amante tuyo…- La tristeza por ver a su amigo en ese estado dejaba paso a la furia por segundos. Había pensado que, ya que Wolfram lo quería tanto, aquel desconocido no podía ser mala persona, pero se había equivocado. Alguien capaz de herir de esa manera al rubio no merecía perdón.- Desde que fuiste a hablar con él has estado así. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada… no es nada.- Ya no le miraba a los ojos. Había ocultado su rostro tras el libro que le servía de barrera.- Tenía que habérmelo imaginado. ¿Quién querría un hijo que ni siquiera es suyo?

- …- Yuri no podía soportar verlo así. Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Gran parte de la culpa de toda esa situación era suya, tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer.- Deja que hable con él, ¿vale? Quizá pueda ayudar en algo…

- ¡No! – Sus ojos de repente mostraban un pavor que nunca había visto en ellos.- No puedes saber quién es. Él no ha hecho nada malo y no quiero que por mi culpa tenga que sufrir.

- Pero si ni siquiera se quién es.

- Y así debe seguir. No quiero que le odies por mis errores.

- ¿Cómo voy a odiarle si ni siquiera…? – Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de repente, dándose cuenta de que poco a poco empezaba a entender más la situación.- Le conozco, ¿verdad? Tu amante es alguien a quién ya conozco.

- …- Los ojos de Wolfram se clavaron en el suelo. ¿Cuándo aprendería a controlar sus palabras…?- No pienses más en ello, por favor. Olvídalo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide cuando estás así?

- Me pondré bien, ¿vale? Ahora déjame seguir leyendo y vete a hacer tu trabajo.- Y volviendo a coger su libro, dio la conversación por zanjada. Yuri suspiró y salió de la habitación dejando la comida con la esperanza de que cuando volviese el plato estuviera vacío. Aún así sabía que eso era poco probable y que, aunque Wolfram le había insistido en que no pasaba nada, tenía que hacer algo o sabía que el rubio sólo iría a peor. ¿Pero qué? Sólo la persona que lo había dejado en ese estado podría hacer que saliera del mismo… pero Yuri no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. Quizá entre todos podrían intentar animarlo, hacerle ver que no estaba solo. Podría hablarlo con Conrad y ver que podían hacer. "O no." Se dio cuenta Yuri. "Ahora que lo pienso, nadie más en el castillo sabe que está embarazado y no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia que yo se lo dijera a sus hermanos, menos aún a Conrad…". Era una situación muy delicada. Por una parte, si no lo ayudaba tanto la vida de Wolfram como la del bebé estarían en peligro… pero para ayudarlo necesitaba saber quién le había hecho tanto daño. Y con las pistas que tenía era imposible averiguarlo… había muchísimos medio-humanos en el castillo, la mayoría de ellos soldados. Pensar en cual de ellos podría Wolfram mostrar interés sería perder el tiempo: primero, porque jamás pensó que el rubio pudiese llegar a interesarse en alguien a quién decía despreciar por ser lo que era y segundo… porque realmente no los conocía tanto. "Un momento, pero yo ya lo conozco," cayó en la cuenta de repente. "No conozco a muchos medio-humanos que pasen por el castillo. En realidad, sólo conozco a…". No podía creerlo, pero no podía ser nadie más. Con una sonrisa triunfal, salió corriendo por los pasillos, preguntando a todo con quién se topaba por el paradero de cierta persona.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Wolfram miraba por encima de su libro la comida que Yuri había dejado encima de la mesa. Sabía que tenía que comer y reponerse, aunque sólo fuera por su hijo… pero siempre que le pasaba algo su estómago se cerraba en banda y le era imposible probar bocado hasta pasados unos días. Tampoco le iba a hacer ningún bien pasar el día entero mirando la misma página del libro mientras pensaba en Conrad y en que iba a hacer a partir de ahora. Suspiró, dándose cuenta que tampoco estaba de humor para hacer nada más, pero dejó el libro sobre la mesa. Tras considerar unos segundos si levantarse, decidió acercarse a la ventana a observar los jardines que se extendían alrededor del castillo. Hubiera sido mejor bajar él mismo y dar un paseo, pero no se atrevía a salir de su habitación. No sabía como reaccionaría si se encontraba a Conrad y, por el momento, prefería no saberlo. Cuando se sintiera menos débil y pudiera enfrentarlo con un rostro frío como el hielo, entonces pondría un pie fuera de allí. De momento prefería deleitarse con la vista de las flores desde su ventana, desde la seguridad que ese cuarto le proporcionaba. Sin embargo, ni los jardines le dejaban pensar ni un segundo en algo que no fuese él. A sus pies se extendían algunos parterres de flores azules… las mismas que tanto tiempo atrás su madre había bautizado con el nombre de su hermano. Con un gritito exasperado se dio la vuelta… justo para ver como la puerta se abría lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Con paso firme a la vez que tranquilo, aquel hombre se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial. "Genial…" maldijo en su interior, "justo lo que necesitaba."

* * *

- Tienes que ir a hablar con Wolfram.- Yuri miraba serio a los ojos de aquel hombre. Incluso ahora que lo tenía delante no podía creer que fuera él… y que hubiera estado tan ciego de no ver lo que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que hacer algo así?

- ¡¿Pero tú has visto como lo dejaste?! ¡Sabes perfectamente que desde ayer no ha salido de nuestra habitación ni ha probado bocado!- Estaba totalmente indignado. Hasta entonces había creído que, aunque algo excéntrico, él era una buena persona que no dudaría en ayudar a la gente que era importante para él si lo necesitaban. ¿Cómo había estado tan equivocado?

- Te vuelvo a repetir, ¿exactamente por qué debería de preocuparme? Ya os tiene a todos vosotros, él no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- ¡Él es responsabilidad tuya! - ¡¿Y ahora se atrevía a negar cualquier vínculo con el joven soldado?! No entendía que pudiese existir alguien así, menos aún alguien a quién había considerado un amigo.

- ¿Cómo va a ser responsabilidad mía? Entre ese mal criado y yo nunca ha existido más que frío respeto.- Suspiró. Le ponía de los nervios que intentara negar lo evidente.

- No hace falta que finjas más, Yozak. Sé que tú eres el amante de Wolfram.- Un incómodo silencio se estableció durante algunos minutos. La cara del pelirrojo era todo un poema, uno bastante desconcertante. Entonces, de repente, empezó a desternillarse de risa. "¿Cómo puede haber alguien así?" pensaba Yuri lleno de ira.

- ¿Qué te han dado de desayunar esta mañana, "señorito"? ¿Cómo se te puede haber ocurrido algo así? ¡Vaya disparate! – Aún riéndose, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. La situación era demasiado ridícula e irónica para quedarse un minuto más. ¿Qué el era el amante de Wolfram? Yozak sólo podía sentir desprecio por aquél que hacía que la persona más importante del mundo para él sufriera tanto. Yuri se encontraba muy preocupado por el estado del rubio, pero eso no era nada en comparación con la inquietud que sentía él por Conrad. Si Wolfram no comía, Conrad parecía que ni siquiera existiera. Estaba ahí y cumplía a la perfección con todas sus tareas, pero sus ojos… sus ojos eran dos pozos que sólo le llevaban al vacío. Lo peor era que no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer por él… la única solución posible parecía pasar por aquel joven ángel rubio. Y odiaba saberlo. No… desde luego no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando las tonterías del joven rey.

- No intentes negarlo. Wolfram me lo ha dicho.

- ¿Ese niñato malcriado te ha dicho que yo soy su amante?

- Bueno… no exactamente. Pero…- Ahora Yuri se sentía algo estúpido, ya que Wolfram nunca le había dicho directamente quién era… pero aún así estaba seguro. Recuperó en un segundo su tono firme.- Me dijo que era medio humano y que yo lo conocía. No puede ser nadie más que tú.

- Ya…- Yozak sonrió tristemente.- Piensa un poco más, joven señor. Seguro que no soy el único medio humano que conoces. Desde luego, yo no tengo nada que ver con ese mocoso.- Y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yuri temblaba de rabia. Yozak siempre le había dado la impresión de ser un hombre tranquilo y despreocupado, pero había supuesto que era capaz de aceptar sus responsabilidades. Claramente estaba equivocado.

* * *

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – La ira de Wolfram rezumaba por los poros de su piel. Volvió su vista a la ventana.- Vete, no quiero hablar contigo.

- Estoy preocupado por ti.

- ¡No me vengas ahora con esas! – Sus nudillos estaban totalmente blancos pero él ni sentía la presión de sus propias uñas en las palmas de sus manos.- No seas hipócrita, todo esto es culpa tuya.

- Lo siento.- Escuchó a su espalda. No sabía cuando había recorrido la distancia prudencial que los separaba, pero ahora estaba cerca de él… muy cerca.- Siento haber permitido que algo sin futuro como lo que había entre nosotros haya durado tanto. Debería de haber sido más fuerte y…

- Te estás equivocando… no es por eso por lo que tienes que pedir perdón. No es eso lo que has hecho mal.

- Wolfram.- Pronunció su nombre duramente, como una advertencia, pero eso no detuvo que el rubio siguiese hablando.

- Dijiste que cuidarías de nosotros, que no dejarías que nos pasase nada malo.- Su voz era totalmente fría, sin un rastro de emoción. Sus palabras, en cambio, querían quemar como una bola de fuego.- Y a la hora de la verdad nos abandonas. Eres un hipócrita.

- Estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra.- Respondió Conrad sin dejarse ablandar por su hermano.- La mejor manera que tengo de protegeros es alejándome de vosotros. Entiéndelo, por favor. Es la única manera de que seáis felices, tú y tu hijo.

- ¿Eso crees? – Se volvió y le miró directamente a los ojos, atravesándolos hasta hablarle directamente a su alma.- ¿Tú me ves feliz, Conrad? ¿Tú crees que nuestro hijo puede ser feliz conmigo en este estado? ¿Crees siquiera que llegará a nacer?

- Por eso he venido. No puedes seguir así, tienes que reponerte. Al menos tienes que comer algo o moriréis los dos.- La expresión de Wolfram había pasado del hielo al fuego, y ahora hervía de rabia. Apartándolo de un empellón, se sentó al lado de la mesa en la que Yuri había dejado la bandeja con comida. No podía comer, lo sabía. Si probaba aunque sólo fuera un bocado vomitaría. Su estómago no le permitiría retener nada mientras que la tristeza tuviera el poder sobre su cuerpo. Aún así apartó todo esos pensamientos de su mente y miró a Conrad a los ojos.

- Oblígame.

- Wolfram, no seas niño. Tienes una responsabilidad. Si tienes que comer no es por mi, sino por ti y por tu…

- Mira quién fue a hablar de responsabilidades.- Cogió un trozo de pan y se lo tendió.- O. Blí. Ga. Me.

- Esto es ridículo.- Suspiró y, sin embargo, se acercó a él y cogió el pedazo de pan. Tras mirarlo durante unos segundos lo puso delante de su cara.- Toma, come.

- No.- Wolfram lo miraba como un niño caprichoso y Conrad sentía que a este ritmo empezarían a salirle arrugar como a Gwendal.- Lo ha traído Yuri esta mañana y no confío en su concepto de lo que es comestible.

- Está bien, cómo quieras.- Le cansaba un poco seguirte el jueguecito, pero no era la primera vez que tenía que hacerlo y, ahora, era por algo muy importante. Si así conseguía algo, estaba más que dispuesto.- Si yo lo pruebo primero, te lo comerás, ¿verdad?

- Bueno… si tienes suerte te obligaré a que me des tú la comida.- Conrad sentía cada ataque de Wolfram contra su paciencia, pero intentaba que no le afectase. Hacía tiempo que no se comportaba así, pero tenía que hacer que comiera fuese como fuese. Cortando un pedazo de pan con las manos, se lo metió en la boca.

- Gracias por la comida.- Murmuró Wolfram a la vez que se levantaba de la silla. Conrad le miró confuso en los segundos que tardó en… agarrar sus manos para que no escapase y besarle ferozmente. Sus labios abrasaban al contacto, su lengua recorría cada centímetro de su boca, recogiendo pedacitos de pan y llevándoselos a la suya propia. Conrad no podía mover un músculo, debido más a la sorpresa a la fuerza del rubio. Muchos pensamientos inundaron su mente, pero tuvo que esforzarse para desechar todos menos uno, que se quedó flotando burlonamente: "al menos está comiendo". Cuando hubo terminado se separó, exhibiendo una sonrisa triunfadora propia del pequeño demonio que era.

- Yo no puedo ser feliz sin ti Conrad.- Le dijo más serio.- Que te quede eso claro.

- Wolfram…

- Digas lo que digas, pienses lo que pienses y pase el tiempo que pase, tú siempre serás el único para mí.- Apartando su mirada, empezó a echar pedacitos de pan en la sopa.- Es un hecho, así que asúmelo de una maldita vez.- Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en el interior de Conrad. Miró a Wolfram comer lentamente mientras pensaba en cada una de ellas… y en ese beso. Cuando vio que el plato estaba vacío se aclaró la garganta para hablar y miró fijamente al rubio.

- Wolfram, escúchame atentamente.

* * *

Yuri volvía cabizbajo a su habitación. Había pasado todo el día sumido en sus pensamientos. Günter no podía estar más feliz cuando vio que su alumno atendía a cada una de sus palabras, sin interrumpirle ni una vez, de principio a fin. No le había pedido acabar las clases antes, ni siquiera tomarse un pequeño descanso. ¡Por fin su Rey empezaba a interesarse por la historia y las costumbres de su país! Evidentemente, nadie había tenido valor suficiente para sacarlo de su error, Gwendal menos que nadie. Sin embargo, su tarea de leer y firmar documentos no fue igual de bien. Al final, tras una tarde de infructuoso trabajo, el moreno le permitió marcharse a descansar. Yuri, en lugar de volver directamente, se había dedicado a dar un paseo por el castillo. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentar a Wolfram, a decirle que había hablado con su amante y este había negado cualquier tipo de relación con él? No podría soportar ver otra vez lágrimas tan amargas en su rostro, menos aún después de haber intentado ayudarlo y haber fracasado estrepitosamente. Ahora era ya de noche, y era cada vez más consciente de que no podía esquivar más el asunto. Antes de volver, pasó por las cocinas para coger algo de cena para ambos (ya que él también se la había perdido sin darse cuenta). Sin embargo, la escena que encontró cuando abrió la puerta le dejó perplejo. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue que la bandeja de comida que había dejado por la mañana estaba completamente vacía. Lo segundo, Wolfram. Estaba tendido en la cama, sonriente y leyendo las últimas páginas del libro sobre embarazos masculinos que Yuri había sacado a hurtadillas de la biblioteca. Cuando lo escuchó entrar, dejó rápidamente el libro a un lado y se levantó de un salto.

- ¿Has traído la cena? ¡Qué bien, me muero de hambre! Iba a bajar yo mismo a las cocinas cuando terminara el libro.- Yuri estaba estático, observándolo con los ojos como platos.- Venga, Yuri, pasa. Vamos a cenar.

- Eh… sí, sí, claro, vamos.- Y, sonriendo ahora él también, cerró la puerta con un pie antes de dejar la bandeja en la mesa y empezar a comer mientras charlaban alegremente. No sabía que había pasado en el tiempo que él había estado fuera, pero se alegraba de que Wolf estuviera tan recuperado. El rubio por su parte, no podía dejar de sonreír, aunque sabía que hubiera sido más prudente intentar fingir un poco. Simplemente no podía. "Ahora sí," se decía, "ahora sí voy a poder ser realmente feliz". Y es que, después de todo, Conrad nunca había sabido decirle que no a Wolfram.


	14. Chapter 14: Hasta siempre

**CAPÍTULO 14: HASTA SIEMPRE**

Era noche cerrada. Entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo no se filtraba la luz de una sola estrella. Las antorchas que habían encendido en el exterior del castillo hacían que fuera especialmente visible desde el pueblo que se extendía a sus pies. Las calles estaban tan oscuras que no se podía ver absolutamente nada a más de un palmo de distancia. Hacía unas horas toda la gente se había recogido en sus casas y habían apagado todas las luces. Era una noche que invitaba a compartir oscuros secretos y a tramar lóbregos planes. Dos hombres se habían reunido en la habitación de una posada. Sentados en una mesa redonda, a la única luz de una pequeña vela, terminaban una partida de cartas. Tras un silencioso final, se miraron a los ojos. Sin embargo, sus intenciones no tenían nada de siniestro.

- Necesito tu ayuda.- Dijo Conrad sin rodeos.

- ¿Exactamente para qué? Creía que ahora llevabas una tranquila vida como guardaespaldas del rey.- Preguntó Yozak fingiendo estar algo distraído. Sospechaba que era lo que su capitán iba a pedirle. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el día en que se lo pediría y, sin embargo, siempre había rezado en secreto para que este momento no llegara nunca.

- Necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Wolfram del castillo. No quiero que nadie sospeche nada hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos.

- Me habías asustado, pensaba que íbamos a hablar de algo serio, ¿qué cable se le ha cruzado esta vez a ese mocoso?- Yozak hablaba en tono de broma. No quería ayudarle, no en esto, pero sabía que si Conrad se lo pedía no iba a poder negarse.

- Yozak, esto es serio. Tú sabes la verdad, sabes todo lo que está pasando.- Un suspiro.- No se cómo pero siempre te enteras de todo. Seguro que incluso te has enterado ya del... especial estado en el que se encuentra Wolfram ahora mismo.

- ...- El rostro del pelirrojo volvía a ser todo lo serio que podía. Oficialmente Yozak no tenía por que saber nada. Nadie le había hablado de ello y él nunca había visto nada fuera de lo normal. Y, sin embargo, un día, con sólo mirar los ojos de Conrad lo supo... Ninguno de los tres implicados había cruzado una sola palabra sobre el tema, pero tanto Conrad como Wolfram sabían que Yozak tenía que saberlo... y Yozak sabía que, aparte de ellos, nadie debía de enterarse jamás. Lo de que estaba embarazado... bueno, había sido realmente fácil para él deducirlo de las palabras de Yuri. En cualquier caso, hubiese preferido permanecer ignorante y al margen de todo el asunto.

- Sólo quiero que me ayudes a despejar un camino para sacarlo del castillo en mitad de la noche. Después intentaremos salir del reino todo lo rápido que podamos, pero eso ya será asunto nuestro.- Conrad lo miraba serio, intentado no temblar. No le resultaba fácil hablar de todo aquello con otra persona, aunque fuera Yozak. Era extraño, después de tanto tiempo de silencio.

- ¿Ése es tu plan? Créeme, no hay manera de que dos personas, y más estando una de ellas embarazada, abandonen el país antes de que alguien en el castillo se entere. Y, en cuanto lo hagan, os habrán capturado. Te recuerdo que vuestras caras son bastante conocidas en este país.- Su tono era burlesco, pero sus ojos permanecían serios, fríos como el hielo.

- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, pensé que me ayudarías. Pero si sólo vas a...

- Alto, capitán.- Lo agarró de un brazo para que no se levantara de la silla.- Sólo quería señalar que tu plan no es lo más brillante, y desde luego no lo más efectivo que podrías hacer.- Mirando la oscuridad absoluta a través de una ventana, su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina.- Aunque consiguierais escapar, ese ritmo sería peligroso para el bebé.

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?- Yozak le miró a los ojos. En ellos encontró total y absoluta determinación. Se sintió tentado a intentarlo, pero en seguida supo que sería inútil. Nada ni nadie iba a conseguir quitarle su única oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la persona a la que amaba.

- Creo que tengo una idea.- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.- Wolfram ha estado algo enfermo últimamente, ¿verdad?

* * *

Yuri podía escuchar claramente a los pocos pájaros que cantaban fuera de su ventana. Dentro de unas horas habría muchos más, pero incluso las aves de este mundo permanecían dormidas hasta el amanecer. Yuri, sin embargo, no podía conciliar el sueño y permanecía echado en su enorme cama, con los ojos bien abiertos. La razón de su insomnio era una muy simple: Wolfram, que se había dormido a su lado la noche anterior, no estaba allí. Y Yuri no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde estaría y qué estaría haciendo el joven príncipe. Quizá no debería de estar tan preocupado porque tenía una ligera idea de cual podía ser la respuesta a sus preguntas, pero aún así... no sabía por qué, pero no podía evitarlo. Hacía tres días, Wolfram había estado sumido en una tristeza tan profunda que Yuri llegó a pensar que jamás lograría sacarlo de ella. Sin embargo, de la mañana a la noche, literalmente, el rubio no sólo había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre sino que incluso estaba más animado y feliz de lo que nunca lo había visto. La única explicación que se le podía ocurrir a Yuri era que su reprimenda había tenido algún efecto y, en el tiempo que no había estado con él, Yozak hubiese ido a hablar con Wolfram. Era lo único que se le ocurría y, aunque gracias a eso el rubio se había recuperado, él no podía evitar no sentirse del todo feliz. Lo peor era que no comprendía por qué se sentía así. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole olvidar su confusión por unos momentos. Sonrió al ver entrar al objeto de sus pensamientos, que dio un respingo al ver como Yuri, a quién creía dormido, se sentaba de golpe en la cama. Los dos se miraron durante unos instantes antes de que Wolfram le sonriera también y se metiera en la cama.

- Has ido a ver a Yozak, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Yuri con un tono que intentó que fuera neutro y con sus ojos llenos de interés. En cambio, Wolfram le miró como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

- ¿Y por qué iba yo querer ver a Yozak a estas horas?

- Ah, ya entiendo.- Yuri le sonrió con complicidad.- "No" has ido a ver a Yozak, por él "no" es tu amante, ¿verdad?

-...- Wolfram no podía más que mirarlo en silencio. Ni sabía de lo que estaba hablando ni tampoco estaba muy seguro de si quería saberlo. Al final optó por la opción más beneficiosa para su salud mental.- Creo que voy a dormir las horas que me quedan, buenas noches.

- ¿Eh? Venga, Wolfram, me da igual que tu amante sea Yozak. De hecho no sé ni por qué tienes que ocultarlo. Yo creo que hacéis una buena pareja.- Con esas palabras Wolfram pudo sentir como se le ponía la piel de gallina. ¿Yozak y él? Sólo de imaginarlo... tan sólo...

- ¡Wolfram! – Pero el rubio ya iba corriendo a toda prisa al baño. Había tenido la suerte de haber podido disfrutar de una tregua bastante larga, pero ahora las nauseas matutinas habían vuelto... y quedarían para siempre asociadas en su mente con la imagen más desagradable del mundo: Yozak y él juntos...

* * *

Tras haber dormido las pocas horas que quedaban para el alba, su estómago se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para tomar un frugal desayuno. Pero sabía que, aunque no hubiese podido probar bocado, esa mañana tenía que bajar al comedor. El día anterior, Conrad había vuelto al castillo tras pasar una noche en el pueblo. A Wolfram no le había agradado lo más mínimo la idea de que su hermano pasase una noche entera con la única compañía de su mejor amigo, Yozak. Porque aunque Conrad no parecía darse cuenta, el rubio veía a la perfección que había en los ojos del pelirrojo cuando le miraba. Aún así, sabía que iban a necesitar su ayuda. Esa noche, Conrad le había contado paso a paso lo que iban a hacer. Por suerte, aunque el plan había sido idea de Yozak, este, prácticamente, no iba a intervenir. Tan sólo les acompañaría en la primera parte de su viaje, después, todo quedaba en manos de ellos dos. No podía parar de temblar por el miedo y la alegría que le provocaban a la vez las expectativas que tenía puestas en ese viaje. Por una parte, si todo salía bien, podría vivir por fin feliz con el hombre al que amaba. Pero el pensamiento de que no volvería a ver al resto de sus seres queridos no se disipaba de su mente. Por otra parte, el plan podía fallar. Si los atrapaban antes de abandonar Shin Makoku, estaban perdidos. Toda la verdad saldría a la luz y entonces la sangre llegaría al río... y, con un poco de suerte, no sería sólo la de Conrad. Palmeándose la cara se recordó que tenía que ser positivo, que por el bien de su futura familia tenía que convencerse de que todo iba a salir bien. Gracias a esa imagen, consiguió entrar en el comedor con una gran sonrisa. Todos estaban ya sentados a la mesa y habían empezado a comer. Sus ojos se cruzaron durante una milésima de segundo con los de Conrad. Pero ese instante les sirvió a ambos para confirmarse que estaban listos, que iban a hacerlo y que ya no había marcha atrás. Tranquilamente, sin una palabra, se sentó a comer algo, aunque no demasiado. Un vaso de zumo y un poco de pan. No estaba seguro de poder retener mucho más en su estómago. Después, esperó a que el resto terminara de desayunar, retorciéndose las manos bajo la mesa. Tenía que aparentar calma o los descubrirían. Su actuación sería decisiva: si lo hacía bien el resto del plan iría como la seda, pero si fallaba... como mínimo, no se presentaría otra oportunidad como esta. Y a partir de ahí todo iría irremediablemente de mal en peor. Se puso en pie y carraspeó para atraer la atención de todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa. Entonces miró decididamente a Gwendal.

- Hermano, me gustaría pedirte un favor.- El moreno sólo alzó una ceja, preguntándose que se le había ocurrido ahora a su hermano y por qué tenía que decirlo en pleno desayuno.- Como sabes, últimamente no me he encontrado muy bien. He decidido marcharme fuera un par de semanas para descansar y recuperarme. Si no te es mucha molestia, me gustaría que entrenases de vez en cuando a mis soldados.

- ...- Gwendal pareció reflexionar unos minutos. Era cierto que la última semana había estado irreconocible, pero... sentía como si hubiese algo que se le escapaba. Aún así, estando de acuerdo en que su hermanito necesitaba descansar y recuperarse, y que tranquilidad era lo último que iba a encontrar en este castillo, asintió con la cabeza.- Me parece una buena idea. Me alegra que te preocupes por tu salud. ¿Quién va a ir contigo?

- Por supuesto iré yo.- "¿Qué?" pensó Wolfram. "No, no puede ser, tú no puedes ser el fallo en nuestro plan...". Yuri le miraba algo desconcertado, pero seguro de si mismo. Wolfram estaba a punto de entrar en estado de pánico y empezar a gritarle por ser tan idiota.- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Pero no te preocupes, no voy a dejarte so...

- Su Majestad.- Intervino una voz calma y serena. Su sonrisa y sus ojos marrones le inspiraban tal seguridad que se tranquilizó al instante. Conrad estaba ahí para él.- Creo que no sería bueno que se ausentara tanto tiempo con todo el trabajo que aún tiene pendiente.

- Pero Conrad, no podemos dejar que vaya solo. Está... enfermo, ¿y si le pasara algo y...?

- Tranquilícese, por favor. Por supuesto que no vamos a dejar que vaya solo.- Su vista pasó del joven rey a los ojos de Gwendal, transmitiéndole la calma de que todo iba a salir bien.- Yo me ofrezco como su guardaespaldas, y estoy seguro de que a Yozak no le importará acompañarnos durante el camino.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Ni hablar! No pienso pasar una semana entera con este medio-humano.- Era el momento de Wolfram de hacer su papel. Debía de oponerse una sola vez, con la suficiente fuerza para que nadie sospechara nada. Pero sólo una vez.

- Los soldados pueden seguir entrenando, tienen más gente que cuide de ellos.- Tras mirar a los ojos a cada uno de los presentes, se detuvo a dedicarles una sonrisa a Yuri y a Wolfram.- Mi deber es proteger a mi rey y a la gente que es importante para él.

- Mmmm... está bien.- Suspiró Yuri haciendo un mohín.- Si no puedo ir, no se me ocurre a nadie mejor para cuidar de Wolfram.

- En fin, sólo son dos semanas. Me voy a preparar mis cosas.- Antes de irse fulminó a Conrad con una falsa mirada de odio.- Cuando estemos allí no quiero verte más de lo necesario, ¿entendido?

- Si me disculpáis, yo también debo retirarme a hacer todos los preparativos.- Y desapareció del comedor. Murmurando una disculpa, Yuri se marchó en seguida por la misma puerta por la que se había ido Wolfram. Algo no le cuadraba...

* * *

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada esta mañana?

- Se me ha debido de pasar, Yuri.- Wolfram sacaba del enorme armario las prendas que usaban cuando tenían que ir de incógnito y las metía en una mochila que había preparado.

- Pero, Wolfram... no entiendo por qué les has mentido a tus hermanos.- Su rostro mostraba preocupación. Definitivamente, algo pasaba y Yuri no se estaba enterando.- Sé que la situación es un poco delicada, pero pensé que al menos a ellos les dirías que estás embarazado.

- No es que no quiera decírselo es que... necesito algo de tiempo para pensar.- El rubio sentía un nudo en estómago. Tenía que esforzarse en mostrarse despreocupado, en dar la apariencia de que realmente volvería a estar allí mismo en un par de semanas. Pero no podía olvidar que esta sería la última vez que los vería a cada uno de ellos... que tendría que despedirse de toda la gente que quería para siempre y empezar así una nueva vida. Cerrando la bolsa miró a Yuri, forzándose a sonreírle.- No te preocupes, es sólo que han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo y necesito descansar.

- Ya, entiendo.- Yuri le sonreía pícaramente.- Por eso va Yozak contigo, ¿eh? Para "descansar" después de lo que sea que pasó entre vosotros.

- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirte que entre Yozak y yo no hay ni nunca habrá nada?- Suspiró cansadamente Wolfram.- Además, él sólo va a acompañarnos en el camino. Tiene mucho trabajo que hacer para malgastar dos semanas enteras.

- Sí, claro.- Aunque algo en la cara de Yuri decía que no acababa de creérselo. Abandonando esa conversación, le dirigió una sonrisa.- Ten cuidado vale, y regresa tan pronto como te encuentres mejor.- Wolfram le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no pudo decir nada. Con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, se fundió en un abrazo con él. Se iba para ser feliz, pero iba a dejar tras de si a su hermano, a su madre... y a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Como medio de transporte habían elegido el carro. Escogieron el más austero que habían podido encontrar en todo el castillo, con el pretexto de que estando Wolfram enfermo no sería conveniente que montara a caballo, pero tampoco podían dejar que los reconocieran, que es lo que seguro pasaría si hubiesen llevado uno de los lujosos carros reales. Habían salido del castillo bastante temprano. La despedida había sido más bien sobria, con Gwendal, Günter y Yuri deseándole a Wolfram que se recuperara pronto y volvieran sanos y salvos cuanto antes. Wolfram y Conrad les habían sonreído. Sin embargo, tan pronto como salieron del castillo y quedaron fuera de su vista, Wolfram no pudo evitar romper otra vez a llorar. La resolución de Conrad flaqueaba más y más por momentos, por lo que el rubio intentaba asegurarle que todo era culpa de las hormonas y que, en realidad, estaba feliz. Lo cual también era verdad, por otra parte. Pero incluso Conrad sentía el dolor en su corazón por tener que dejar atrás a la gente con la que había crecido, a la gente a la que quería. Ambos seguían adelante por una razón: iban a estar juntos e iban a tener un hijo. Iban a ser una familia feliz.

Cuando vieron que el Sol empezaba a descender, Yozak les avisó de que pararían en un pueblo cercano a pasar la noche. Para entonces, Wolfram dormitaba recostado en el hombro de Conrad. Sus cabellos rubios caían en su frente, mientras respiraba suavemente. Durante unos segundos pensó en la posibilidad de llevarlo a cuestas hasta la posada, pero desechó la idea rápidamente. Era una pena, pero iba a tener que despertarlo. Llamándolo dulcemente, le apartó algunos mechones de la frente. Al ver que no despertaba, lo besó levemente en los labios y, al apartarse, pudo ver unos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda fijos en él.

- Ya es casi de noche.- Le dijo en un susurro.- Vamos a pasar la noche en una posada.

- Mmmm.- Hizo una especie de ruido que podía entenderse como un asentimiento y, acto seguido, volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Conrad.

- Vamos, Wolfram, son sólo unos metros. Ya no puedo llevarte como cuando eras pequeño.

- Tienes fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

- Quizá ese sea el problema. No pienso a arriesgarme a hacerle daño a nuestro hijo por haberte zarandeado demasiado.

- ¿Lo has dicho? – De repente, los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron como platos.- No ha sido cosa del sueño, ¿verdad?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Has dicho "nuestro hijo".- Una sonrisa iluminaba el hermoso rostro del rubio. Los ojos de Conrad se abrieron de sorpresa, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, en seguida le devolvió la sonrisa. A partir de ahora esa iba a ser su realidad: él, Wolfram y el hijo de ambos.- Soy muy feliz, Conrad.

- Si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que iba a ser así no te hubiera sacado del castillo, créeme.

- Idiota.- Dijo dándole un golpecito en un brazo.- No es eso lo que se supone que tienes que decir.

- Lo sé, lo sé.- Se defendió riendo. Envolvió a Wolfram en un abrazó y besó su frente.- Yo también soy muy feliz.


	15. Chapter 15: Punto y aparte

**CAPÍTULO 15: PUNTO Y APARTE**

En la habitación reinaba el más absoluto silencio. El Sol de la mañana entraba por los enormes ventanales que tenía tras su espalda e iluminaba la mesa en la que estaba trabajando. Montañas y montañas de papeles que debía firmar abarrotaban el escritorio sin apenas dejarle sitio para poder escribir. Entre sus dedos bailoteaba una pluma, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en el techo. Normalmente le costaba muchísimo concentrarse en ese trabajo tan aburrido, pero ahora sencillamente era incapaz de leer dos palabras seguidas antes de que su mente huyera muy lejos de allí. "Ya ha pasado un mes desde que se fueron." Se recordaba Yuri. Un mes... pero parecía que hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que vio a Conrad y a Wolfram. Shin Makoku no era lo mismo sin ellos. Todo estaba siempre demasiado silencioso sin Wolfram. Tampoco tenía a nadie con quien hablar si no estaba Conrad. Y, por encima de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en qué podía haberles ocurrido. Cuando partieron, dijeron que volverían en 2 semanas. Sin embargo, a pocos días de que se esperara su regreso recibieron un mensaje con una paloma. Oficialmente, Wolfram aún no se encontraba bien de todo e iba a pasar otra semana más descansando. Pero a la semana siguiente recibieron otra carta casi idéntica a la anterior. De eso hacía ya más de una semana y, desde entonces, no habían vuelto a tener noticias de ellos. Gwendal y Günter intentaban aparentar calma, como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera pasando. Sin embargo, Yuri se había dado cuenta de que Günter parecía algo ausente y que las arrugas del entrecejo de Gwendal se habían multiplicado en los últimos días. Estaba seguro de que también ellos estaban muertos de preocupación. Con un suspiro, decidió que, puesto que parecía que no iba a terminar nada de trabajo por ahora, le vendría bien tomar algo de aire fresco. Todo era tan extraño ahora que, aunque lo pillasen escaqueándose del trabajo, nadie le diría nada. Simplemente le saludaban ausentemente, con algo parecido a la compasión en sus ojos. Yuri no estaba seguro de si los sirvientes y guerreros del castillo sabían algo que él no sabía... o, como mínimo, sabían lo mismo que él, que ya era mucho más de lo que deberían. A veces parecía que realmente las paredes tenían oídos y que todo, hasta los más escondidos y oscuros secretos, acababa corriendo de boca en boca. De pronto, unas voces provenientes de una de las habitaciones de los soldados (cómo había llegado hasta esa parte tan apartada de su despacho, ni lo sabía ni le interesaba).

- ¡Tú eres el único que sabe dónde está! Deberías llevarme hasta él y dejar que le eche un vistazo. ¿Qué pasará si algo sale mal?

- Ya te lo he dicho, Gisela. A dónde ha ido también tienen médicos que saben de estas cosas. No le pasará nada.- Identificó rápidamente las voces como las de Yozak y Gisela. Esta última parecía estar furiosa por el tono de voz con el que le hablaba al pelirrojo, pero este no parecía amedrentarse.

- Aún así, no sé en que está pensando ese muchacho. Ya me pareció extraño que quisiera mantener en secreto una noticia tan esperada. Y ahora, de repente, decide desaparecer.

- Sólo está algo confuso. Todo se le ha venido encima muy deprisa.

- Esperemos que sea así y que vuelva pronto. No me quedaré tranquila hasta que pueda examinarle yo misma.- Escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban hasta la puerta, pero se detuvieron antes de abrirla.- Si pasa una semana más y aún no hay noticias de que vaya a volver, no tendré más remedio que informar a Gwendal y a mi padre de todo.- Y, sin más palabras, salió de allí a toda prisa, sin siquiera reparar en la presencia del joven rey. Antes de que la puerta llegara a cerrarse, Yuri la mantuvo abierta para poder pasar. De todo, lo que más le frustraba era la actitud de Yozak. Él, que tenía la oportunidad de estar ahí para Wolfram, sencillamente se dedicaba a seguir su día a día como si no pasase nada.

- Es cierto, tú eres el único que sabes donde está. Eres tú quién debería de asegurarte de que está bien...

- Su Majestad...- dijo en un cansado suspiro, sin extrañarse de que Yuri estuviera allí. Había sabido de su presencia desde que entrase en el pasillo sin darse cuenta.- Conrad y yo nos hemos asegurados de que dónde están hay médicos que puedan ayudarle.

- ¡Pero Wolfram ahora lo que necesita no son médicos...! Bueno, si que necesita a los médicos, ¡pero esa no es la cuestión!- La furiosa mirada del moreno parecía querer abrasarle.- A quién necesita Wolfram a su lado ahora mismo es a alguien que le apoye y le comprenda, ¡a la persona a la que ama!

- Créeme que ese no soy yo.- Apartando su mirada, Yozak le dio la espalda y simuló observar el cielo a través de la ventana. En realidad, no quería que Yuri viera su expresión constreñida por el dolor.- Wolfram ya tiene a esa persona a su lado.

- ¿Eh? – Yuri estaba completamente perplejo. No entendía una palabra.- Pero que dices Yozak. Wolfram se fue con Conrad, nadie más de este castillo se fue con él.

- Exactamente.- La sonrisa irónica que le dirigió al volverse a él hizo que algo en su cerebro, de repente se moviera. Una pieza que faltaba, la razón porque hacía ya tiempo que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

- No puede ser.

- Te dije que no era el único medio-humano que conocía, Su Majestad.

--

Los últimos rayos del atardecer intentaban llegar hasta el ventanal del oscuro despacho. En él, a pesar de que en poco tiempo sería absolutamente imposible ver nada, no habían encendido ni una sola vela. Dos hombres estaban apostados frente a las enormes ventanas. En silencio, uno al lado del otro, con tan sólo sus hombros tocándose, contemplaban a través de ellas como dos caballos abandonaban el castillo y descendían por el sendero. Los cabellos rojos de uno de ellos parecían fuego al caer sobre ellos los rayos del Sol. La otra figura, más menuda, cabalgaba acurrucada en su manto pero con la cabeza levantada con firmeza y decisión. Una vez desaparecieron de su vista por la colina que descendía a la ciudad, uno de los hombres que les observaba suspiró.

- ¿Tienes la más remota idea de que está pasando, Gwendal? – Su suave voz denotaba cierta irritación, pero no contra el alto hombre que se encontraba a su lado. Lo que le provocaba su mal humor era la idea de saber que algo estaba ocurriendo delante de sus narices que, de alguna manera, estaba relacionado con su Majestad y, por lo tanto, potencialmente con la estabilidad de Shin Makoku... y él no tenía ni idea de que era. Como uno de los consejeros del rey, podría considerarse un fracaso por su parte.

- Lo único que tengo claro es que algo está pasando.­- Gwendal suspiró. Aunque su expresión mostraba mucha más calma que la de su compañero, por dentro estaba tan preocupado como él.- Sin embargo, estoy convencido de que, sea lo que sea, no llegará a afectar al reino.

- ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? Todo lo que afecta al rey afecta al reino, y puedo asegurarte que Su Majestad estaba realmente afectada.

- Yozak está con él.- Respondió simplemente. Yozak era su más fiel espía y unos de los hombres en los que más confiaba. Si no le había contado nada, era porque no había nada de que preocuparse... al menos nada que concerniera al reino. Como consejero del rey y como cabeza de la familia Voltaire podía estar totalmente tranquilo. Sin embargo, como hermano, no evitar preocuparse por Wolfram, a quién era más que evidente que le pasaba algo. Durante años había tenido que soportar ver como el corazón de su hermano pequeño se cerraba más y más, hasta el punto en el que parecía haberse vuelto de piedra. Muchas veces se había preguntado a sí mismo si su decisión de desterrar a Conrad había sido de verdad la más correcta. En su momento, con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, no había dudado ni un segundo que sería lo mejor para todos... pero al ver como el rubio había quedado totalmente destrozado, ya no estaba tan seguro. Fue tan sólo hace unos meses que los sentimientos de culpabilidad se esfumaron, cuando volvió a ver al Wolfram que hacía tantos años que había perdido. No necesitaba verle sonreír para saber que era de nuevo feliz. Todo, tenía que reconocer, había sido gracias a Su Majestad. Pero ahora a Wolfram le pasaba algo (la gravedad de ese algo, aún no la sabía) y, una vez más, era incapaz de hacer nada para ayudarle. De repente, sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura. Al volver a la realidad, vio unos ojos violetas sobre él.

- Estarán bien.- Günter debía de haber notado su expresión constreñida por el dolor. Él estaba siempre tan atento a los detalles que era difícil ocultarle nada, mucho menos Gwendal, a quién conocía tanto.- Si necesitaran nuestra ayuda lo sabríamos. Sea lo que sea, quizá esta sea una de esas cosas que tienen que solucionar por ellos mismos.- Gwendal solo pudo asentir, devolviéndole el abrazo y dejándose tranquilizar.

--

Hacía ya varías horas que el Sol había desaparecido tras el horizonte. Aún así, Yuri había insistido en seguir todo el tiempo que les fuera posible. Muchas caídas, arañazos y tropezones más tarde y, sobre todo, que los caballos se negaban a seguir adelante, consiguieron convencer al joven rey de parar a descansar hasta que volviera a salir el Sol. Pronto encontraron un pequeño claro donde pasar la noche. Yozak cortó rápidamente algunos troncos con los que encendió una hoguera, mientras Yuri ataba a los caballos a un árbol. Una vez listo el campamento, sacaron algo de comida de los sacos que llevaban con ellos y cenaron en silencio. Yuri aún parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y Yozak pensó que lo mejor era darle algo de espacio. Sabía lo duro que debía de resultar para el muchacho, porque él mismo había pasado por ello hacía ya bastantes años. Observó como el moreno terminaba el último pedazo de pan que formaba parte de su cena y se quedaba mirando al vacío, tiritando sin parar. Era una noche bastante fría, aunque las había visto peores. Por supuesto, el rey, que estaba acostumbrado a dormir siempre en una enorme cama caliente, debía de creer que acabaría congelándose aunque, como mucho, si seguía así tan solo pillaría un molesto resfriado.

- Su Majestad, ¿por qué no saca ya su manta? – Le sugirió Yozak, distrayéndolo así de sus pensamientos. – Será mejor que aprovechemos todo el tiempo que podamos para dormir, mañana nos espera otra buena caminata.

- ... – Como única respuesta, Yuri le miró con los ojos perdidos, como si no entendiera de qué le estaba hablando. Entonces pareció volver a la realidad. Haciéndose una bola, empezó a frotarse los brazos para contrarrestar el frío. – Esto... creo que...

- ¿Se te olvidó meter una manta en tu equipaje? – Preguntó Yozak con una sonrisa.

- Nunca acampamos a la intemperie, así que... – Pero no pudo terminar la frase al notar como una pieza de tela muy suave y calida le envolvía.

- Supongo que no queda más remedio... podemos compartir la mía. – El pelirrojo estaba a su lado. Su calidez y la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca eran incluso más reconfortantes que la manta en sí, aunque esta era también bastante útil.

- Gracias... – Y así permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos. Yozak había decidido darle tiempo y espacio al muchacho para que asumiera las últimas noticias, ya que ni él mismo se lo había dado. Nada más supo la razón por la que Wolfram y Conrad se habían marchado y, sobre todo, que no pensaban volver, el moreno había insistido en salir de inmediato en su búsqueda. Sin embargo, tenía que hablar con él, no podía dejar que se tragase todo el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo. El propio pelirrojo había pasado por eso y sabía que no era nada agradable.

- Te lo estás tomando bastante bien. Cuando te deje caer el bombazo pensé que te quedarías en estado de shock durante semanas.

- La verdad es que no he pensado mucho en ello. Ahora mismo sólo quiero que vuelvan y que podamos hablarlo todo tranquilamente.

- Eso es bastante maduro de tu parte, Majestad. – Dijo Yozak, en parte sorprendido. Era cierto que aquel muchachito que había llegado hacía algo más de un año había crecido mucho en muy poco tiempo, aunque aún le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. – Pero no tienes por qué ocultar tu dolor. Puedes llorar si quieres.

- ¿Llorar? ¿Por qué iba a llorar? Sé que es bastante raro que estén juntos, siendo medio hermanos y todo eso, pero tampoco es para tanto. Sus razones tendrán, ¿no? Por eso quiero hablar con ellos y...

- No, Majestad. – Le interrumpió Yozak. – No es por eso. Yo sé por lo que estás pasando, puedes confiar en mí.

- No se de que estás hablando, Yozak.

- Wolfram me quitó al hombre que yo amaba hace mucho tiempo. No tenía nadie con quien hablar y lo pasé mal. Ahora Conrad te ha quitado a ti al hombre al que amas. No tienes que sentirte mal si le odias un poquito, es normal.

- ¿Qué dices, Yozak? – Dijo Yuri con una pequeña risita. – Wolfram es mi mejor amigo, pero sólo eso.

- Yuri.- La expresión de Yozak era más seria de lo que nunca había visto. Era muy extraño, porque el joven rey siempre lo había visto bromeando. Incluso cuando hablaba en serio tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Sin embargo ahora... – Si te empeñas en negártelo a ti mismo sólo te harás más daño.

- Yozak, para. Yo no siento nada de eso por Wolfram. – El pelirrojo lo miró con sus ojos cargados de tristeza. Acercando una de sus manos al rostro de Yuri, acarició una de sus mejillas. El moreno no entendió el por qué de ese gesto hasta que vio el dedo con el que Yozak le había acariciado. En él, había una lágrima. ¿Estaba llorando? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero, ¿por qué lloraba? Yozak no tenía razón. Él no quería a Wolfram. Era imposible, no sólo porque el rubio era un hombre igual que él sino que, además, ya tenía a alguien a su lado. A Yuri no le estaba permitido quererle como algo más que un amigo. Y, sin embargo... muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no era cierto. Yuri lo sabía, sabía...

- Desahógate, pequeño. Es lo mejor. Dentro de poco todo estará bien, ya lo verás. – Esas palabras de consuelo, susurradas en su oído, era lo único de lo que era consciente. Eso, y de la calidez que lo envolvía. Lo más probable era que ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que abrazaba a Yozak con todas sus fuerzas, mientras este le devolvía el abrazo, y lloraba en su hombro. Pero, sobre todo, de lo que más era consciente era del dolor que sentía en su pecho. El dolor de su corazón desgarrado.

--

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, en un pueblo que no era más que una agrupación de unas pocas casas, una luz brillaba en una ventana. En el interior de la pequeña casita, dos personas descansaban frente a la chimenea. Habían extendido varias mantas en el suelo, y ambos se cubrían con una sola. Seguramente, aún no habían tenido tiempo de conseguir todo el mobiliario para su nuevo hogar.

- Nunca me he sentido tan bien, Conrad – Dijo el más joven de los dos. – Esto es lo que siempre he querido: poder estar tranquilos, sin temer que nadie pueda entrar de repente por la puerta. Sin tener que escondernos.

- Seguro que echas de menos cientos de cosas. Aquí no tenemos sirvientes, esta casa es mucho más pequeña y aún nos faltan varios muebles básicos. – Ante la mirada de enfado del rubio, el mayor de los dos sonrió y estrechó su abrazo. – Pero he de reconocer, aunque esté mal, que nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora.

- Idiota, ¿por qué va a estar mal? Está bien tener muchas cosas y comodidades, pero prefiero tenerte a ti.

- Tienes razón. – Reconoció con una de sus pequeñas risitas. – Es mucho mejor teneros a los dos.

- ... – Wolfram sonrió ante sus palabras. Conrad acariciaba su vientre, que ya estaba empezando a dejar de ser tan liso como solía ser. No era mucho, pero se podía apreciar una ligera curva que comenzaba a asomar. Su amante adoraba acariciarlo, algo que Wolfram había apreciado al principio. Sin embargo, poco a poco este gesto comenzaba a molestarle. Aunque estuviera embarazo de su hijo, Wolfram era mucho más que una barriguita. Estaba feliz de que por fin le hubiese entrado en su dura cabeza que el hijo que esperaba era también suyo... pero eso no quería decir que le estuviera permitido dejar de prestarle atención a él. Dándose la vuelta con cuidado, el rubio atrapó los labios de mayor en un apasionado beso. Sus manos empezaban a deslizarse debajo de su camisa cuando algo las detuvo.

- Wolfram, no creo que debamos...

- ¡Venga ya! ¡¿Apenas me ha salido barriga y ya has dejado de encontrarme atractivo?!

- No es eso. Al contrario...

- El bebé estará bien. – Dijo adivinando al instante sus preocupaciones. – He leído mucho sobre el tema. – Su cara totalmente seria hizo sonreír a Conrad.

- Entonces tendré que confiar en ti. – Volviendo a acercarlo a sí, Conrad dejó que Wolfram tomara el control. El sabor de sus labios, de su piel, el calor de sus cuerpos unidos... era algo que había echado mucho de menos, puesto que no había podido disfrutar de ellos en el viaje. Había sido estresante, tener que ir a toda prisa y siempre mirando a sus espaldas, siempre en alerta por si, de repente, se encontraban con alguna cara conocida, con el miedo en el cuerpo por si su plan fallaba. Pero todo eso había quedado atrás. Ya nunca más iban a tener que preocuparse de vigilar cada uno de sus pasos. Aquí, en este nuevo lugar, tan sólo eran una pareja feliz que esperaba un hijo. Nadie se extrañaría de sus miradas, de sus caricias... este era un lugar donde iban a ser libres. Donde iban, por primera vez, a ser felices.


	16. Chapter 16: Te encontré

**CAPÍTULO 16: TE ENCONTRÉ**

-

Hacía poco que había empezado a notar los rayos del Sol calentando su mejilla. Debía de estar amaneciendo y sabía que dentro de poco tendría que despertar. El joven muchacho intentaba disfrutar de sus últimos minutos de sueño, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Un rayo de Sol caía justo sobre sus ojos, molestándole hasta límites insospechados. Lo peor era que por más que girase no conseguía zafarse de aquella luz. Parecía que sólo aplastando su rostro contra la almohada podría seguir durmiendo, pero le costaba respirar y era tan incómodo que ni siquiera merecía la pena. Poco a poco había intentado moverse a un lado, alejarse de la luz directa. Cansado y molesto, cambió bruscamente de posición, alejándose de los rayos definitivamente. En ese mismo momento escuchó el ruido de algo al caer al suelo.

- ¡Ay! – Al escuchar el quejido de una persona, con mucho esfuerzo, abrió los ojos lo suficiente como para poder ver que había pasado.

- Conrad, ¿qué haces en el suelo? – Su mirada somnolienta miraba con perplejidad al hombre que pocos momentos antes dormía a su lado.

- No es nada, pero creo que deberías de acostumbrarte a que esta cama no es tan grande como la que solíamos tener. – A pesar de que literalmente lo acaba de echar a patadas de la cama mientras dormía, Conrad seguía sonriéndole. Wolfram jamás entendería de donde sacaba tanta paciencia en momentos en que él le prendería fuego a todo lo que se pusiese en su camino. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo el mayor fue desperezarse y estirar los músculos. – Aunque de todos modos me viene bien que me hayas despertado, ya va siendo hora de irse a trabajar.

- ¿Ya? Pero si todavía es muy temprano. Apenas ha salido el Sol.

- No te preocupes, tú puedes quedarte durmiendo un poco más si quieres. – Le aseguró Conrad mientras se ponía algo de ropa que había tirada por el suelo y sacaba ropa limpia para cambiarse después de haberse lavado. Wolfram se limitaba a mirarle absorto mientras intentaba entender sus palabras. El sueño y la gloriosa desnudez de Conrad no se lo ponían nada fácil.

- No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tú haces todo el trabajo duro. Estoy embarazado pero aún hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer. – Algo enfurruñado, Wolfram había empezado a levantarse también. Al verlo, Conrad recogió del suelo su ropa también y se la dio, ganándose así una mirada de reproche de parte de rubio.

- No deberías agotarte, ya sabes que puede ser peligroso.

- ¡Por Shinou, no voy a ir a cazar osos! Entiendo que hay cosas que no voy a poder hacer en un tiempo. – Sin poder evitarlo, miró de soslayo su espada que yacía en un lado de la habitación, junto con la de Conrad. Aquí no las necesitaban, así que no solían llevarlas consigo. Su amante, sabiendo la tristeza que le causaba el no poder practicar su esgrima, había decidido no desenfundar su arma hasta que Wolfram estuviese lo suficientemente recuperado del parto como para poder entrenar sin problemas. El mayor lo envolvió en un abrazo en un intento de darle ánimos. – Hay muchas cosas que hacer por aquí, eso es todo.

- Siento haber desconfiado de ti. A veces olvido que ya no eres aquel niño que me seguía a todas partes. – Wolfram sólo pudo sonreír ante esta afirmación. Era cierto, el tiempo en el que dependía de Conrad para todo había quedado muy atrás. Ahora, más que nunca, eran iguales. Poniéndose de puntillas, besó suavemente los labios de Conrad.

- Venga, vamos a lavarnos. Alice me ha prometido que esta mañana me va a ayudar a terminar el sofá.

- Me alegro mucho. Pensaba terminarlo yo mismo esta tarde, no puedo permitir que sigas sentándote en el suelo. – Wolfram, que estaba terminando de subirse los pantalones, le miró como si fuera a reprocharle algo. En su lugar, suspiró y, con una sonrisa, le cogió de la mano y empezó a arrastrarlo fuera de la pequeña casa.

- Venga, vamos ya o vas a llegar tarde. – El día había comenzado igual que ayer, igual que mañana y que el resto de sus días: no con un beso rápido y una despedida, no antes del amanecer, no con miradas en alerta. Simplemente con una sonrisa.

-

* * *

-

El Sol caía sobre ellos con todas sus fuerzas. En un principio había sido agradable tras la fría noche. Sin embargo, después de horas de viaje empezaba a resultar algo más que molesto. Habían partido con la salida del Sol, y ahora que éste se encontraba en su cenit aún seguían cabalgando en silencio, uno al lado de otro. Bajo las capuchas que les ocultaban más de los abrasadores rayos del Sol que de las miradas inexistentes, ambos jinetes parecían perdidos en sus pensamientos. En realidad, tan sólo uno de los dos lo estaba realmente, ya que el pelirrojo se dedicaba a vigilarlo por el rabillo de ojo. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Yozak había pensado que Yuri sólo iría a mejor. Sin embargo ocurrió todo lo contrario. Al final había acabado dándole al muchacho más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía. Sabía que era lo mejor, que tenía que sacarse esa espina que tenía clavada en un lugar tan secreto que ni él mismo había sabido de su existencia. De todos modos ya había supuesto que le iba a tocar él hacerse cargo del muchacho, ya que era el único que podía entender su situación. De hecho, nadie más sabía lo necesario como para siquiera darse cuenta de que le ocurría al moreno. Él sabía lo duro que hubiera sido para el joven rey tener que recorrer el duro camino para sanar su corazón destrozado sólo y a escondidas. Algo así era duro para cualquiera, más aún para un muchacho inocente y sin ninguna experiencia en el terreno del amor como era Yuri. Realmente quería ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera, no sólo porque fuera Yuri, sino porque no podía permitir que, delante de sus ojos, alguien sufriera como había sufrido él. Habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier otra persona, ¿verdad? Bueno, quizá no por cualquiera, pero al menos si por alguien cercano a él. Aunque no por cualquiera... tenía que admitir que había algo en ese chico que le hacía querer cuidar de él, no dejar que nadie le hiciera daño. Pero era algo normal, ¿no? Después de todo, Yuri era el rey de Shin Makoku. Si algo le pasaba a él, el reino se vería afectado también...

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – La repentina pregunta le sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos. No sabía ni en que momento había dejado de prestar atención a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Tuvo que reprocharse en silencio por ese gran fallo. Si en vez de en medio de la nada hubieran estado en una ciudad, una distracción así podría haber sido mortal.

- ¿Cómo dice, Su Majestad?

- ¿Cómo supiste que Conrad y Wolfram... ya sabes? – En sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor y en sus pómulos la vergüenza que le daba hablar sobre ello.

- Realmente no es tan importante. Simplemente, un día le miré a los ojos y lo supe. En realidad nunca hemos hablado de ello; ellos sabían que yo lo sabía y yo sabía que tenía que mantener mi boca cerrada, eso es todo. – Yuri asintió, conformándose con esa respuesta. Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos durante unos minutos. Finalmente, fue Yozak quien lo rompió. - ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando lleguemos?

- Pedirles que vuelvan, por supuesto. – Respondió totalmente decidido.

- ¿Y cómo piensas convencerlos?

- ¿Eh? – La expresión del rostro de Yuri cambió por una de total sorpresa. Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de Yozak.

- Ya me imaginaba que no habías pensado en ello. – El sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de Yuri lo confirmó. – Si se fueron es por algo, ¿no crees? Les busqué cuidadosamente un lugar donde ellos y su hijo pudieran vivir tranquilos. ¿De verdad crees que volverán a Shin Makoku sólo porque tú se lo pidas?

- ... – la expresión abatida del muchacho era mejor respuesta que cualquier palabra. Permaneció así unos instantes, reflexionando sobre las palabras de pelirrojo, cuando de repente se volvió a mirarle, con su rostro nuevamente iluminado por una sonrisa. – Espera, todo lo que necesitan es saber que van a poder vivir tranquilos, ¿verdad? Quieren vivir como cualquier otra pareja. Si pudieran tener eso en Shin Makoku volverían, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? – El súbito ánimo del moreno le pilló desprevenido. Cuando entendió cual era su intención, sólo pudo sonreírle. – Sí, por supuesto.

- Entonces está decidido. ¡Vamos, Yozak, tenemos que encontrarles cuanto antes! – Aún quedaban muchos días de camino por delante, pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar recorrer el trecho que les separaba del siguiente pueblo en el que pasarían la noche a galope tendido.

-

* * *

-

Otro día más estaba llegando a su fin en el pequeño pueblecito. Mientras el Sol empezaba a perderse tras los árboles sus habitantes terminaban sus últimas tareas antes de volver a casa y poder disfrutar junto al fuego de la compañía de los suyos. En el claro que habían aprovechado para construir sus casas algunas madres llamaban a gritos a sus hijos que correteaban dentro y fuera del bosque. Algunas mujeres y hombres cargaban sacos llenos de madera para las cocinas y chimeneas, mientras otros recogían la ropa que habían lavado y colgado esa misma mañana con los primeros rayos del Sol. De vez en cuando echaban un rápido vistazo al interior del bosque, en espera de que el resto de pueblo volviese con la cena para esa noche. Wolfram ya había llenado su cesto con su ropa y la de Conrad y se dirigía a dejarla dentro de casa. Ni en sus más retorcidas pesadillas se habría imaginado haciendo ese tipo de cosas tan... domésticas; y sin embargo, para su sorpresa, se había dado cuenta de que en el fondo le gustaba. Desde pequeño siempre se había encontrado todo hecho sin tener que mover un dedo: su ropa y su casa limpias, una comida deliciosa... incluso durante la guerra, donde no tenía todas las comodidades de su castillo, nunca tuvo que preocuparse por tareas tan mundanas. Aquí, en su nuevo hogar, todo lo que necesitaban tenían que hacerlo ellos. En un principio pensó que iba a ser duro e incluso humillante tener que rebajarse a hacer todas las tareas del hogar. En cambio, encontró bastante gratificante saber que él y Conrad podían cuidar de si mismos, sin la ayuda de nadie. Por supuesto, Wolfram no veía el momento de poder volver a coger su espada y salir de caza o trabajar en el campo. Pero, hasta entonces, era feliz cuidando de su casa. Poco a poco, habían conseguido todo lo necesario para convertir aquel lugar abandonado que se habían encontrado en un hogar acogedor. Casi todo tenían que agradecérselo a sus nuevos vecinos que les habían acogido en el pueblo con los brazos abiertos. Cuando llegaron, prácticamente sin nada, les dieron comida y un lugar caliente en el que dormir. Una vez que manifestaron su deseo de vivir allí, les demostraron su alegría regalándoles o ayudándoles a construir todo lo que ahora poseían. Tan sólo llevaban viviendo con ellos unas tres semanas, pero ya eran parte de la familia.

- ¿Cómo están mis niños? – Escuchó una voz suave tras de si mientras unos fuertes brazos le abrazaban con ternura. Sonriendo, se dejó envolver por la calidez y el olor a sudor, que lejos de disgustarle le parecía tan sensual por ser de quién era.

- Echándote de menos todo el día, he estado muy ocupado. – Le respondió volviéndose para mirarle a los ojos y con un fingido puchero. Ante esto, Conrad le plantó un ligero beso en los labios y le envolvió en un prieto abrazo.

- Escúchame bien. No hace falta que te preocupes porque seguro que no es nada... – Conrad dudó unos instantes antes de seguir. – Pero quiero que te quedes aquí dentro, con tu espada a mano, hasta que te diga que puedes salir, ¿vale?

- Conrad, ¿qué ocurre? – Wolfram se separó unos centímetros de él para poder mirarle a la cara. Si estaba pasando algo y creía que el rubio iba a hacer lo que le dijera sin una explicación es que era muy ingenuo.

- Algunos de los cazadores dicen haber visto a dos personas a caballo dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo. Seguramente no vengan con malas intenciones, pero no voy a arriesgarme. No pienso ponerte en el más mínimo peligro.

- Está bien... – Suspiró. En una situación normal habría protestado y renegado hasta que le hubiera dejado ir con él... o directamente se habría escabullido. Pero era consciente de que tenía que tener especial cuidado, si no por él mismo, al menos por aquel ser mucho más indefenso que llevaba en su interior. A la vez que Conrad volvía a salir de la casa, Wolfram se dirigió a la habitación de ambos, cogió su espada y se sentó mirando de refilón por la ventana, a la espera de que pasara algo.

-

* * *

-

Hacía ya varios días que se habían internado en el bosque. Yozak había perdido la cuenta de cuantos el tercer día, un error que jamás debería de haberse permitido. Pero, sinceramente, estaba más preocupado por el chico que le acompañaba que por las veces que se ponía y salía el Sol. Poco a poco, el bosque empezaba a hacerse menos espeso, lo que le daba la tranquilidad de al menos saber que iban en la dirección correcta. Si el viaje había sido duro, seguramente lo que les esperaba era aún peor. Yuri parecía tan absolutamente convencido de que en cuanto viera a Wolfram todo volvería a estar bien, que le dolía el corazón sólo de pensar en la realidad tan diferente que se iban a encontrar. Yuri parecía pensar que todo se solucionaría mágicamente si conseguía convencer a Conrad y Wolfram de que no les pasaría nada si volviesen a Shin Makoku... pero Yozak sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil. El joven rey seguramente aún no entendía del todo que, aunque Wolfram volviese a su reino, nada volvería a ser como antes. "Y este muchacho parece odiar los cambios", pensó con una sonrisa triste. Observó al chico que ahora dormía profundamente entre sus brazos. Animado por la afirmación del pelirrojo de que estaban a punto de llegar, el moreno había decidido hacer el resto del camino de una vez. Sin embargo, a unas horas del anochecer y tras estar en el camino desde antes del alba sin hacer ni una sola parada, Yozak había visto como Yuri luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos. No pudo convencerle de parar, y sólo accedió a montar con él en su caballo para poder echar una cabezada tras estar a punto de dar con sus huesos en el suelo. Suspiró al ver el inicio de un pequeño camino de tierra. Sabía que el joven rey tenía que pasar por ello, que tanto sufrir como ser feliz era parte de la vida... pero algo en su interior le hacía querer protegerle. "Tan sólo es que me siento identificado con él", se repetía a si mismo, "a mi me hubiera gustado que alguien hubiera hecho esto por mi".

- Yuri, despierta. – Le susurró delicadamente, intentando despertarlo sin sobresaltarlo. – Ya casi hemos llegado. – Sin embargo, el joven estaba tan profundamente dormido que, por mucho que Yozak lo intentó, no hubo manera de despertarlo. Así pues, decidió dejarle dormir lo que quedaba de camino. Tan sólo despertó cuando, al acabar de repente el bosque, un grito les detuvo. Frente a ellos, envolviéndolos en un semicírculo, se encontraban si no todos, la mayor parte de los habitantes del pueblo. Todos tenían a mano algún arma, aunque su expresión no era abiertamente hostil. Por suerte, y gracias a que allí ya conocían al pelirrojo, inmediatamente dejaron las armas y acudieron a darles la bienvenida. Al principio Yuri estaba algo confuso: apenas acababa de despertarse y, de repente, se veía rodeado de extraños. Sin embargo, su confusión se disipó totalmente cuando de entre el tumulto aparecieron las dos personas a las que tanto deseaba ver. Cogidos de la mano, ligeramente temblando y con cautela, pero a la vez con paso firme, Conrad y Wolfram se dirigían hacia él. Un tumulto de sentimientos confusos le recorrió en un sólo instante. "Por Shinou," pensó de repente, "esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado."


	17. Chapter 17: Una importante decisión

**CAPÍTULO 17: UNA IMPORTANTE DECISIÓN**

-

El silencio caía pesadamente en la pequeña habitación. Cada uno en un extremo de la habitación, se quitaban lentamente la ropa. Sin apenas mirarse, se prepararon para ir a dormir. Sólo cuando se sentaron en la estrecha cama se miraron a los ojos. En ambos podían leerse los mismos sentimientos de confusión y miedo. Con un suspiro, Conrad envolvió a Wolfram en un abrazo. "Todo va a salir bien", le decía sin palabras. El rubio no tenía razones para no creerle. Después de todo, habían conseguido salir de Shin Makoku e instalarse en un lugar a varios días de camino, en medio de un bosque en el que poca gente se atrevía a adentrarse y habían llegado sanos y salvos. Pensándolo fríamente, por esa parte podía estar tranquilo (¿qué podía hacer un muchacho de quince años, solo, contra todo un pueblo?), pero la confusión no desaparecía de su mente. Se acurrucó más en su fuerte y ancho pecho, ocultando su rostro en este.

- Pensaba que podíamos confiar en Yozak. – Le susurró, temiendo que les escucharan en la habitación de al lado, donde se habían instalado el pelirrojo y el rey en unos colchones. - ¿Por qué le ha traído?

- Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. – Le respondió, también en un susurro. Acariciaba los rubios rizos de su amante, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero él mismo no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando. – Pero no te preocupes, mañana mismo voy a hablar con él.

- Está bien. – Asintió. Mirándole a los ojos le sonrió, antes de darle un beso y echarse en la cama, dispuesto a dormir. Realmente necesitaba descansar.

--

_Alerta, con su espada entre las manos, miraba a través de la ventana. Apoyaba su espalda contra la pared, escondiéndose de las posibles miradas del exterior. Prácticamente todo el pueblo estaba congregado en el claro, justo en frente del sendero que se adentraba en el bosque, tan sólo faltaban una o dos personas que debían de estar cuidando de los niños. Ninguno de ellos estaba en posición amenazadora, pero todos iban armados. Wolfram sabía por experiencia propia que sólo portaban esas armas por precaución y que, en realidad, no se les había pasado por la cabeza el tener que usarlas. Lo más probable es que tan sólo fueran un par de viajeros perdidos en el bosque. Los miedos que él y Conrad compartían eran muy diferentes de los del resto del pueblo. ¿Sospecharía Gwendal que algo iba mal y habría partido a buscarlos? ¿Habría conseguido seguir su rastro a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hicieron? ¿Qué iba a pasar si los encontraba? Estas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de muchacho, haciéndole sentir algo mareado. Pudo sentir como la muchedumbre se tensaba a la vez al oír la voz de alguien. Y entonces los vio aparecer. Yuri y Yozak montados en un caballo mientras el pelirrojo llevaba otro de las bridas. Tan pronto como los vieron aparecer les dieron la bienvenida. Pero él, aún en estado de shock, salió corriendo de allí. Tenía que verlo más de cerca, porque no era posible. Al verle salir tan deprisa la multitud le dejó pasar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro durmiente del joven rey. Tan sólo dejó de andar cuando notó unos brazos rodear sus hombros. Conrad estaba ahí, y con sólo su mirada le estaba pidiendo que se tranquilizara. Wolfram respiró hondo y, asintiendo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amante. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacía Yuri allí, pero no iban a mostrar debilidad y, sobretodo, no estaban dispuestos a mentir ahora que estaban en "su territorio". Juntos, terminaron de salir de entre la multitud para ver que el moreno empezaba a despertarse. Sus ojos somnolientos pasaron rápidamente entre la multitud para posarse en ellos. El rubio vio como se abrían de par en par al posarse en él, aunque no sabía si era por verle cogido de la mano de Conrad o por la barriguita que ya empezaba a asomarse. Fuera lo que fuera, lo cierto es que su expresión de asombro duro muy poco, porque en seguida bajó del caballo de un salto y fue corriendo hacía ellos._

_- ¡Wolfram! ¡Conrad! – En su cara había una gran sonrisa. Envolvió al rubio en sus brazos para después abrazar también a su padrino. Algo desconcertados, pronto le sonrieron a él también. Les bastó intercambiar una mirada con Yozak para saber que hacer. El viaje había sido largo y duro, era de noche y lo único que necesitaban era descansar. Después de todo, tenían mucho tiempo por delante. La pareja les condujo a su casa, a la que los vecinos llevarían más tarde un colchón para que al menos no tuvieran que dormir en el suelo. La cena pasó tranquila, hablando de temas triviales. Hasta Yuri entendía que necesitaban recuperar fuerzas antes de pasar a tratar de temas más serios. Después, con un "buenas noches", Conrad y Wolfram se marcharon a su habitación dejándolos a solas para que pudieran descansar._

--

El susurro del río descendiendo a su lado y la suave brisa en la cara eran realmente agradables. En cierta manera, era relajante y hacía que los muchachos se sintiesen más cómodos, aún en el tenso silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Yozak y Conrad se habían marchado aquella mañana temprano a ayudar en el campo. Era algo que Yozak solía hacer siempre que pasaba una temporada en aquel apartado lugar y Yuri había querido ir también. Sin embargo, tardó poco en darse cuenta que, evidentemente, Wolfram no iba a ir con ellos. Al final decidió quedarse y ayudar al rubio con las tareas del hogar. Tras limpiar un poco, Wolfram le indicó que cogiese un enorme cántaro que guardaban en la cocina. Con una triste sonrisa, el rubio le confesó que siempre tenía que esperar a que Conrad volviera para llenarlo de agua y que todas las mañanas tenía que arreglárselas con cubos más pequeños que él si podía cargar. El recipiente pesaba bastante, pero poco a poco Yuri siguió a Wolfram hasta el río que corría en la zona más despejada del bosque, la más cercana a las casas. Una vez lo hubieron llenado, lo dejaron apoyado en un árbol y se tumbaron en la hierba a disfrutar de la paz que se respiraba en aquel lugar. Aún así no sabían que decirse. Había tanto que querían preguntarse, tantas cosas que querían saber... y, sin embargo, no sabían ni por donde empezar. Después de un buen rato de silencio, Yuri decidió que de algún modo tendrían que empezar su conversación, una conversación que estaba claro que tarde o temprano iban a tener.

- Es un lugar muy bonito, la gente también es muy amable. – Dijo suavemente, con tono despreocupado.

- Sí... es como si fuera una gran familia. – Suspiró el rubio sonriendo. – Todavía me cuesta creer que aceptasen tan rápido a un par de desconocidos. Con todo lo que he visto ahí fuera... y sin embargo aquí los días pasan en una tranquilidad absoluta. Parece que esto fuera un mundo distinto.

- Wolfram... – sus palabras eran dulces pero en sus ojos a Yuri le había parecido ver algo diferente... algo parecido a la nostalgia. Un soldado siempre sería un soldado... una vida tan sosegada podía estar bien durante un tiempo, pero él sabía que Wolfram no estaba hecho para ella. – Tú... ¿eres feliz aquí? ¿Puedes ser feliz aquí?

- ... – El rubio suspiró, apartando su mirada. – Aquí la gente es muy amable con nosotros y estoy con Conrad. Lo único que me importa es que sé que aquí mi hijo podrá ser feliz.

- Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Acaso no te importas a ti mismo?

- Sabes que no es eso...

- ¿Entonces...?

- ¿Para qué has venido? – Le preguntó mirándole ferozmente a los ojos. – Todo lo que dices está muy bien, pero no tengo otra opción.

- ...

- Si pudiera volver a Shin Makoku lo haría. Echo de menos a mi hermano, echo de menos entrenar a mis soldados, yo... echo de menos todo. – Después del ataque de rabia había vuelto a tranquilizarse, y le miraba con unos ojos cargados de tristeza. – Pero hay algo más importante por lo que tengo que ser fuerte. Por eso no me importa. – Ante estas palabras, Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de todo lo que había pasado no le hubiera sorprendido encontrarse a un Wolfram totalmente distinto al que él creía haber conocido. Le alegraba saber que al menos eso no había sido una mentira. El rubio era el mismo muchacho fuerte y sincero, mucho más maduro de lo que la mayoría pensaba, que él conocía. No podía dejarle que se encerrara en vida en medio de ese bosque, no iba a permitir que la llama en sus ojos se extinguiera. Esta vida que hacía felices a tantas personas era obvio que a él lo mataría. Aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a medio mundo, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse al mismísimo Gwendal, conseguiría que el rubio volviera a su hogar. Porque Wolfram merecía ser feliz. Porque él haría lo que fuera por su mejor amigo.

--

En otro lado del bosque, en un claro que habían despejado con el fin de plantar un huerto capaz de alimentar a los habitantes del pequeño pueblo, los trabajadores descansaban bajo la reconfortante sombra de los árboles. El Sol marcaba el ritmo de trabajo en aquel apartado lugar, empezando la jornada con su aparición y dándoles un respiro tan sólo una vez alcanzaba su cenit para después mandarles trabajar hasta que sus rayos desaparecieran tras el horizonte. La pesca y la caza podían resolverse normalmente en unas horas, pero el campo exigía todo su tiempo. Por ello los habitantes del pueblo se turnaban cíclicamente las tareas, de manera que el trabajo estaba equitativamente repartido entre todos. Relativamente apartados del resto, Conrad y Yozak terminaban su almuerzo. Apenas se habían dirigido un par de palabras en toda la mañana, tan sólo dirigiéndose miradas que hablaban por si solas. Ambos sabían que lo mejor era aparentar tranquilidad hasta poder sentarse los dos a solas.

- No esperaba volver a verte tan pronto. – Dijo de repente Conrad, remarcando la acusación con su mirada.

- Yo tampoco, capitán. – Suspiró Yozak en respuesta. – Pero es difícil decirle "no" a nuestro joven rey, ¿verdad?

- Creo que el único que lo ha conseguido alguna vez ha sido Wolfram. – Comentó con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en los que se detuvieron a escuchar el canto de los pájaros. – Aún así, ¿por qué le has traído? ¿Qué bien puede hacerles a ninguno de los dos? Su Majestad intentará convencerle de que vuelva y Wolfram se negará. Ya sabemos quién es el más testarudo de los dos, así que el final debería de ser obvio para ti.

- Él y yo marchándonos igual que vinimos, es en eso en lo que estás pensando, ¿no? – Esperó algún signo de afirmación por parte de Conrad, pero al parecer eso era demasiado pedir. Tras unos segundos, simplemente continuó hablando. – Yo no lo creo así. No te preocupes, tampoco creo que os consiga traer de vuelta a Shin Makoku. – Aclaró rápidamente cuando vio que Conrad iba a interrumpirle. – Pero si al menos puede aclarar sus sentimientos, creo que este viaje habrá merecido la pena.

- No es muy habitual en ti salirte de tu camino para ayudar a alguien así.

- ¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? – Suspiró con una ligera risilla. – Su valor me dejó impresionado. La manera en la que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a tu Wolfram en lugar de esconderse tras un montón de excusas... – "Igual que hice yo" terminaron de esta manera sus ojos la frase incompleta. Pero eso era ya agua pasada. Sería una tontería enfrentar sentimientos que ya no existían. Yozak sentía un gran cariño por Conrad, pero sólo era amistad. Aparentemente, alguien estaba empezando a ocupar su lugar en el corazón del espía.

- Estoy seguro de que le serás de gran ayuda. – Le sonrió Conrad, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Si bien era cierto que cada día Yuri conseguía sorprender a todos más y más, había algo en la respuesta del pelirrojo que dejaba ver más de lo que había dicho en palabras. Yozak jamás había conseguido ocultarle nada.

--

A la caída del Sol, todos volvieron a casa. Yuri y Wolfram ya tenían la cena lista y les recibieron con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, era inútil intentar ocultarlo. La tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Yozak sonrió para sí, sabiendo a que se debía. Lo que fuera que el moreno tenía pensado hacer, ya se lo había contado al rubio. "No debe de ser tan mal plan" pensó, "todo parece estar en su sitio. No veo platos rotos, ni tampoco parece que Yuri tenga ninguna herida...". Quizá después de todo había subestimado al joven rey. Al menos parecía haber conseguido que Wolfram pensara en ello. La cena transcurrió prácticamente en silencio. Al terminar, Yozak se llevó a Yuri fuera de la casa con la excusa de dar una vuelta para dejar a la parejita a solas. En cuanto cerraron la puerta, Conrad se abalanzó sobre Wolfram, capturando sus labios en un apasionado beso. Por consideración a Yuri, habían decidido comportarse ante él tal y como lo hacían en el castillo. Parecía mentira que tan sólo llevasen unas semanas viviendo allí y que ya se hubiese acostumbrado tanto a llegar a casa y que Wolfram lo recibiera con un beso. Por eso no podía haber esperado ni un segundo más para poder sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo propio. Pero tuvo que controlar su arrebato al sentir unas pequeñas manos en sus hombros, intentando apartarlo delicadamente. Sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente, le miró a los ojos.

- Yuri quiere que volvamos a Shin Makoku. – Dijo de repente. Conrad sintió una punzada en su estómago, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia. Le preocupaba más la expresión de culpabilidad que había en el rostro del joven mazoku.

- Y tú quieres volver, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó con tono neutro. Aquella falsa sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora volvía a adornar su cara. Wolfram agachó la cabeza, intentando esconder sus ojos que tanto hablaban de lo que había en su interior. Acariciándole la mandíbula suavemente, le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Aquí podríamos ser felices.

- Pero no tanto como en nuestra tierra, con nuestra gente. – Conrad tan sólo expresaba en voz alta las palabras que sabía que circulaban por la mente del muchacho.

- ¡Él será feliz aquí! – Exclamó llevándose una mano al vientre. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. – Creí que tenía claro lo que debía de hacer. Se que tengo y quiero hacer lo que sea mejor para nuestro hijo. Pero si lo que Yuri dice es cierto...

- ¿Podríamos volver? – Preguntó algo incrédulo.

- Él es el Maou ahora. Es él quien tiene el poder. – Murmuró pensativo. – Hasta ahora nunca había pensado en eso. Es cierto que él es el rey, pero no parecía que nada hubiese cambiado desde que nuestro hermano tomó el mando.

- Es tu decisión. Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti. Tanto si el plan de Su Majestad funciona como si quieres que volvamos a escondernos, haré lo que sea.

- ¡No! No pienso volver a nuestra antigua vida, nuestro hijo sufriría mucho si lo hiciéramos. – Dijo rotundamente. – Deberíamos de quedarnos aquí, sería lo mejor. Pero si hay una oportunidad de que pudiésemos volver...

- La cuestión es, ¿confías lo suficiente en Yuri como para seguirle? – Esta pregunta pilló desprevenido a Wolfram. Tras unos segundos para recuperarse de la sorpresa, respondió con una cálida sonrisa que pronto encontró su reflejo en el rostro de Conrad.


	18. Chapter 18: Hogar, dulce hogar

**CAPÍTULO 18: HOGAR, DULCE HOGAR**

--

El día había transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad. Tan sólo otro día más en el Castillo del Pacto de Sangre. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en el aire. Todo el mundo disfrutaba de las últimas horas de lo que habían sido las semanas más tranquilas que habían tenido desde la llegada del nuevo rey. Pero en su interior sabían que habían echado de menos la vida que el joven y su prometido le daban al castillo. Su llegada no se esperaba hasta el día siguiente, así que nadie corría arriba y abajo ultimando los preparativos para recibirles, ni preparando sus habitaciones. Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida con el atardecer. Tres caballos subían a galope tendido el sendero que separaba el pueblo del castillo. Alarmados, iban a empezar a llamar a todos los soldados cuando identificaron a los jinetes. No se les esperaba hasta el día siguiente, pero algo había hecho que aceleraran su ritmo. Rápidamente les abrieron las puertas. Gwendal y Günter ya estaban allí esperándoles, con expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros. Cuando el estruendo de los cascos de los caballos al golpear el suelo sonaba lo suficientemente cerca empezaron a oír voces gritando:

- ¡Traed una camilla y llamad a Gisela ahora mismo! ¡Está herido! – Tan pronto como entendieron las palabras, los soldados salieron corriendo en todas direcciones en busca de la sanadora. Gwendal y Günter corrieron a reunirse con los jinetes incluso antes de que desmontaran. Sus mentes estaban en blanco, les era imposible pensar y mucho menos procesar la imagen que tenían en frente de ellos. Yuri y Wolfram habían bajado de sus monturas rápidamente para ayudar a Yozak a bajar a... ¿Conrad? ¿Conrad estaba herido? Parecía imposible, no podían pensar que tenía que haber pasado para conseguir infligirle semejante herida a un experimentado guerrero como él. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas de sangre y parecía estar sin conocimiento. Entre los tres lo depositaron con cuidado en el suelo. Yozak intentaba permanecer tranquilo, pero su rostro dejaba traslucir su preocupación, Yuri temblaba de miedo y Wolfram lloraba desconsolado en el pecho del guerrero. Los tres exhibían enormes ojeras y no había una sola parte de sus ropas que no estuviera manchada, ya fuera de barro, tierra o sangre, que sin ninguna duda era ajena. Al llegar donde estaban, Gwendal instó con la mirada a Yozak a contarle inmediatamente que estaba pasando, pero el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza, dándole a entender que hablarían de ello más tarde. Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, casi sin aliento, llego Gisela corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. En cuanto llegó se arrodilló al lado del herido, intentando como podía convencer a Wolfram de que se apartarse. Pero el rubio no parecía escuchar nada más allá de la sangre que martilleaba en sus oídos y las funestas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Suavemente Yuri puso sus manos en sus hombros, susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien. Probablemente fue más el cálido contacto que sus palabras las que le convencieron para apartarse de Conrad y dejar que Gisela lo examinara.

- Sólo tiene una herida importante. Has hecho buen trabajo vendándosela, Yozak, pero está infectada y ahora mismo tiene fiebre. – Tras el rápido reconocimiento se puso en pie para dar órdenes a los soldados. – Ponedlo en la camilla y llevadlo a su habitación para que descanse. Decidle a las criadas que lo desvistan y le pongan paños mojados en agua fría en la frente. En seguida iré yo a curarle la herida y a llevarle los medicamentos para la fiebre. Wolfram, - se volvió de repente para mirar al rubio reprobatoriamente, - ven conmigo, quiero comprobar que todo sigue bien.

- ¡No! ¡Voy a ir con Conrad! – Se rebeló tercamente el muchacho. – Puedo esperar, Gisela, estoy bien. Pero no pienso separarme de Conrad hasta que despierte.

- Wolfram. – Le interrumpió la voz segura de Yuri. – Gisela tiene razón, ve con ella. No te preocupes, yo iré con él. No me separaré ni un segundo de su lado hasta que no vuelvas. Estará bien. – Aún no del todo convencido, pero sabiendo que ambos tenían razón, Wolfram asintió y empezó a andar hacía el castillo.

- Más te vale que cuando vuelva te vea a su lado, enclenque. – El moreno sonrió al escuchar como lo había llamado. Suspirando, siguió a los soldados que transportaban a Conrad al interior del castillo. Yozak se quedó rezagado, esperando a que Gwendal le guiara hasta su despacho. Sabía que querría respuestas, aunque él no podría dárselas todas. Al mirarle, preguntándose por qué todavía no había empezado a andar, vio que él tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras que Günter se cubría la boca con sus manos. No podían haberse dado cuenta cuando llegaron, pero en cuando Wolfram se puso en pie era imposible que no hubieran notado como su barriga sobresalía entre sus ropas, dónde antes tan sólo había un vientre plano. Iban a querer respuestas, desde luego, y había tan poco que Yozak les podía contar que estaba empezando a temer por su propia seguridad.

* * *

- Aún no entiendo qué se te pasó por la cabeza para hacer este viaje tan largo en tu estado – Gisela llevaba ya varios minutos reprendiéndole y por fin parecía que empezaba a calmarse. – Y el viaje de ida aún podría pasártelo porque ibas en carro y se que os lo estabais tomando con calma. Pero la vuelta... ¿qué te hizo pensar que podías hacer semejante cabalgada?

- Sólo quería que Conrad estuviera bien. En ese momento es en lo único que podía pensar.

- Deberías de pensarte las cosas dos veces antes de actuar. Más aún cuando podrías poner en peligro la vida de tu hijo.

- Está bien, ¿verdad? – Preguntó inseguro, con la culpabilidad escrita en su cara. No hacía falta que Gisela le dijera esas cosas, él ya lo sabía. El remordimiento le estaba matando por dentro. Si por culpa de su impulsividad le ocurría algo a su hijo no sabía lo que haría.

- Sano y fuerte. – Suspiró Gisela. – Pero que sepas que quiero tenerte más controlado. A partir de ahora tienes prohibido salir del castillo sin mi permiso, ¿entendido?

- Ya me lo imaginaba. No te preocupes, no iré muy lejos. – Y se dirigió hacía la salida.

- Wolfram. – En el último momento, cuando el rubio ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Gisela lo detuvo. Al darse la vuelta para ver que quería, los pómulos de la muchacha estaban extrañamente rojos. – Se que no es asunto mío, pero... este niño no es de Su Majestad, ¿verdad?

- ... – La pregunta cogió por sorpresa al joven soldado. Dudando durante un segundo, decidió que lo más apropiado sería responder con la verdad. – No lo sé.

- Si... si no fuera de Su Majestad... podría ser de... – En sus ojos pudo ver el nombre que ella no se atrevía a decir. No pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al principio por su capacidad de percepción, para después sonrojarse al pensar que después de la escena que había montado al llegar no había que ser un genio para ver que ahí había algo raro. Pero no quería pensar en eso. Quería salir de allí e ir al lado de su amado hasta que estuviera bien.

- Sí... – asintió. Después de dudar unos segundos preguntó, - ¿pasaría algo si fuese él el padre? Al bebé, quiero decir.

- ¿Eh? ¡No, no, claro que no! – Negó rápidamente. – Es sólo que... bueno, me había parecido que podía ser y... lo siento mucho, no debía de haber dejado que mi curiosidad me hiciera olvidar mi profesionalidad. Perdóneme.

- No te preocupes. De todos modos, tarde o temprano se tenía que saber. – Y, con una última sonrisa, abandonó la pequeña sala.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo tenía lugar una tensa reunión. A un lado de la mesa estaba Gwendal sentado con Günter de pie a su lado. Al otro, Yozak con expresión firme y decidida. Hasta ahora les había contado el supuesto viaje que Yuri y él habían realizado hasta el apartado lugar con aguas termales en el que supuestamente habían pasado Conrad y Wolfram todas las semanas que estuvieron ausentes.

- El viaje fue tranquilo, sin ningún incidente. Una vez llegamos allí pasamos un par de días, en los que Su Majestad tuvo tiempo de hablar con Lord von Bielefeld. El viaje de vuelta transcurrió igual que el de ida, aunque fue algo más lento. Al menos hasta llegar a las cercanías de la ciudad. – Hizo una pequeña pausa. Al ver que Gwendal no le hacía ninguna pregunta, prosiguió. – Nos asaltaron unos bandidos. Nos superaban en número y normalmente no habría supuesto ningún problema, de no ser por... – se detuvo un momento, imágenes de Conrad interponiéndose en el camino de aquella espada con solo su cuerpo volviendo a su mente. Suspiró. – Éramos dos y teníamos que proteger a dos. Lord Weller se interpuso en la trayectoria de una espada para salvar a Lord von Bielefeld. Fue la única herida grave que se produjo. Capturamos a los bandidos, le curé la herida como pude y salimos a galope tendido en dirección al castillo. El resto ya lo sabe.

- Entiendo. – Tras esa palabra de confirmación se produjo un incómodo silencio que se prolongó durante varios minutos. Yozak se limitaba a mirarle pacientemente, tranquilo, esperando a que hiciera la siguiente pregunta, que estaba seguro de saber cual iba a ser. Finalmente, con un suspiro, Gwendal habló. – Cuando Wolfram se fue ya estaba embarazado, ¿verdad?

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Es que acaso no sabe que estamos aquí para ayudarle en lo que le haga falta? – Günter no pudo evitar intervenir, con la voz cargada de emoción. – Entiendo que es demasiado joven, y que se haya visto desbordado por la responsabilidad que tener un hijo conlleva, pero debería de haber hablado con nosotros. No entiendo como Conrad y tú habéis sido tan irresponsables, exponiéndolo al peligro por nada...

- El hijo que Wolfram espera no es de Su Majestad, ¿verdad? – Le interrumpió Gwendal. Günter le miró horrorizado.

- Pero, ¿qué dices, Gwendal? ¿Cómo no va a ser de Su Majestad? Eso es...

- No estamos seguros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Será mejor que te lo explique él mismo. – Y, con una última reverencia, se marchó del despacho. Günter miró con preocupación a su amante. Estaba blanco, con los puños apretados. Sus ojos ardían en rabia, algo extremadamente inusual en el frío guerrero. Posando suavemente sus manos en sus hombros intentó tranquilizarle.

- ¿Qué ocurre, mi amor?

- Es Conrad.

- ¿Conrad? – Repitió extrañado, perdido de repente en la conversación. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Conrad en todo esto?

- Es él quién ha dejado embarazo a Wolfram. – Golpeó con fuerza sus puños sobre la mesa, en un vano intento de desviar su furia. – Me dijo que todo había acabado, pero... delante de mis narices... – Levantándose de repente, salió del despacho, sin darle tiempo a Günter a reaccionar. Cuando entendió que iba a hacer echó a correr tras él, llamándole a gritos sin obtener ningún resultado.

* * *

Una vez desinfectada la herida y tratada la fiebre, sólo quedaba esperar. Gisela les aseguró que sólo había sido un susto y que se encontraría mucho mejor tras un par de días de reposo. Esperaba que la fiebre remitiera en unas horas, y les dijo que recuperaría la consciencia en cualquier momento. Yuri insistió en quedarse a hacerle compañía a Wolfram, pero el rubio insistió en que estaba bien. El moreno se fue a descansar y le recomendó hacer lo mismo tan pronto como Conrad despertara. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Wolfram se acurrucó en la cama al lado de Conrad, cogiendo su mano. No quería pensar en nada y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera. Estaban en casa y todos estaban bien, eso es lo que realmente importaba. Acarició suavemente el flequillo de Conrad, notando la piel aún caliente por la fiebre bajo sus dedos. Queriendo mantenerse despierto, pero sin casi poder mantener abiertos los ojos, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del soldado que descansaba a su lado. Rodeado por su aroma, le estaba costando muchísimo mantenerse despierto. Sus ojos se cerraron solos, siéndole imposible mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más ligero, casi podía sentirse flotar. Entonces sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura y una mano que lo estrechaba contra el cálido cuerpo. Al alzar la cabeza, vio unos ojos cálidos sobre él. Tan pronto como le vio moverse le besó sus labios.

- Me alegro tanto de que estés bien. – Susurró mientras besaba una y otra vez su frente, sus mejillas, su pelo...

- Idiota, eres tú el que está herido.

- No podía dejar que nada le pasase a mis dos niños.

- No sabes lo asustado que estaba. Cuando vi toda esa sangre yo...

- Ssssh, está bien. No pasó nada, ¿verdad? Estoy bien. Estoy contigo. – Le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Yacían tranquilamente, mirándose con ojos somnolientos, enlazados en el medio abrazo que les permitía la herida del mayor. Debería de irse y avisar a Gisela de que Conrad volvía a estar consciente, pero podía esperar. Estaba tan cansado y necesitaba tanto estar a su lado. De repente, unos gritos en el pasillo le alertaron de que algo iba mal. Se levantó de inmediato, dispuesto a salir a ver que estaba pasando. Conrad intentó incorporarse, pero la mano de rubio en su hombro le impidió levantarse. "Tienes que descansar. Sólo voy a ver que ocurre" le dijo con la mirada. "Ten cuidado", le recordó silenciosamente. Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a dar ni un paso más. Tras abrir las puertas de golpe, Gwendal irrumpió furioso en la habitación. Antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar, agarró a Conrad por el cuello de la camisa de dormir que llevaba y le asestó un puñetazo en plena cara. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Günter entró como una flecha y le agarró por lo brazos.

- ¡Gwendal! ¡Para ya! – Pero el moreno estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Tanto Conrad como Wolfram se habían quedado paralizados, no podían ni reaccionar. Gwendal se debatía por soltarse de Günter, pero este, aunque más bajo y delgado, era mucho más fuerte. Viendo que no iba a poder convencerle con palabras, le hizo darse la vuelta y le abofeteó, intentado que recuperase algo de sentido común. - ¿Qué pretendes, Gwendal? ¡Tranquilízate de una vez! – Aún respirando agitadamente, al menos parecía que el moreno volvía a ser consciente de sus actos.

- Hermano. – Le llamó la voz insegura de Wolfram. No le hacía falta ni preguntar, estaba claro que Gwendal ya sabía que estaba embarazado. Y lo peor es que era seguro que también sabía de quién era el hijo que esperaba. No podía hablar, pero con su mirada le suplicara que, por favor, no le odiara. Conrad, por el contrario, le miraba fríamente, desafiante. Si siquiera pensase en hacerle algo a Wolfram o a su hijo iba a hacer que se arrepintiese de ello.

- No sé que creéis que estáis haciendo, pero habéis llevado vuestro jueguecito demasiado lejos. – Y se dio la vuelta y se marchó, antes de que volviera a perder los estribos.

- No os preocupéis, hablaré con él. Tarde o temprano tendrá que entenderlo. – Les prometió Günter antes de marcharse tras él. Abatido, Wolfram se hundió en la cama al lado de Conrad, quién le envolvió en un abrazo mientras le besaba sus rubios cabellos. ¿Quién había dicho que iba a ser fácil? Sin embargo, el muchacho no se sentía derrotado. Günter tenía razón, tarde o temprano tendría que entenderlo, porque él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.


	19. Chapter 19: Hermano

**CAPÍTULO 19: HERMANO...**

--

La luz de la luna entraba tímidamente por el ventanal del despacho, intentando ayudar a las escasas velas que había encendidas a iluminar la habitación. Pero su esfuerzo era inútil, ya que esta permanecía casi en la más absoluta oscuridad. Sus ocupantes no tenían la necesidad de una habitación mas iluminada de todos modos. Las dos únicas velas encendidas en la mesa iluminaban al hombre que, sentado a su lado, tejía furiosamente algo informe de color azul. Su compañero estaba sentado a su lado. Su expresión era pensativa y, tan sólo de cuando en cuando, suspiraba. Tras haber intentado hablar con él de mil maneras diferentes, había llegado a la conclusión de que si quería llegar a algo lo mejor era dejar que se tranquilizara a su manera. Ya habían pasado horas desde que el silencio se había instalado y Gwendal tan sólo parecía un poco más calmado. El entrechocar de las agujas tampoco ayudaba demasiado a Günter a pensar. Otro suspiro. Al menos tenía que volver a intentarlo.

- Gwendal...

- Nada de lo que digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión. – Inamovible como una gran columna de piedra, así era Gwendal en estos momentos. O al menos lo parecía, porque Günter estaba seguro de que tenía que haber alguna manera de hacerle entrar en razón. – Lo que no consigo entender es como tú les das tu aprobación. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que lo que están haciendo no está bien.

- Lo sé, Gwendal. En eso tengo que darte la razón. – Dijo Günter en voz baja. Él mismo se hubiera horrorizado al enterarse de la noticia si hubiera tenido tiempo. Sin embargo, el tener que evitar que su amante matara a su hermano menor le dio algo de tiempo para pensar. También algo de perspectiva. – Pero dime, ¿qué vas a hacer? Si lo he entendido bien ya intentaste separarles una vez. ¿Y funcionó? Yo creo que no.

- ¿Entonces que me sugieres? ¿Qué vaya con una sonrisa y les de mi bendición? De ninguna manera, da igual como intentes ponerlo, me puede parecer bien lo que están haciendo.

- No es eso... – Otro suspiro. – Hay mucho en lo que ambos tenemos que pensar, pero ahora mismo tenemos un problema más urgente. Tú especialmente tienes un problema mucho más urgente. Tu hermano apenas tiene 83 años y está embarazado. Dejando a un lado quién sea el padre del bebé, tiene que estar asustado. Wolfram te necesita. – Quizá esa fuera la mejor estrategia. Sería imposible intentar hacerle ver algo que ni él mismo acababa de entender. Pero no podía permitir que mantuviera esa actitud que le estaba hiriendo a él mismo y a sus seres queridos. Günter sabía que Gwendal no podía odiar a Wolfram (quizá un poco a Conrad, pero jamás a su querido hermanito pequeño). Si conseguía que alcanzaran algún acuerdo intermedio sin que ninguna de las partes diera totalmente su brazo a torcer, podría darse por más que satisfecho. Al menos sería un primer paso muy importante.

- Wolfram ya tiene a suficiente gente a su lado.

- Pero no a su hermano mayor. – Hizo una pausa dramática, enfatizada por su mirada. Tenía que tocar su fibra sensible, uno de sus pocos puntos débiles. – Piensa en la tortura que debe de suponer para él el sentir que te ha decepcionado. Sabes lo mucho que te quiere y admira, jamás haría nada que te disgustara. A menos que fuera algo muy importante para él.

- A Wolfram no puede importarle menos lo que yo...

- Sabes que no es cierto. – Le interrumpió con tono firme e incluso autoritario. – Recuerda todo lo que ha hecho para que te sientas orgulloso de él, su cara cada vez que le has elogiado. A Wolfram le importa mucho lo que pienses de él. Y, sobre todo, a Wolfram le preocupa que dejes de quererle.

- Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. – Repuso rápidamente, dejando a un lado las agujas. – Es cierto que esperaba que actuase con algo de sentido común, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que yo...

- ¿Y él lo sabe? – Plantó su mirada fija en sus ojos. Murmurando algo incoherente Gwendal bajó la mirada y prosiguió con su trabajo. Günter volvió a suspirar. Le esperaba una larga noche y seguramente un largo día, pero al menos podía ver como la coraza del moreno empezaba a resquebrajarse, aunque sólo fuera un pequeño arañazo. Por suerte, él era un hombre paciente y lleno de amor por el testarudo mazoku.

* * *

"_Ya me he enterado de las buenas noticias, ¡enhorabuena Wolfie! Estoy algo decepcionada por haber tenido que enterarme así, pero no te preocupes. Hoy mismo parto camino a Shin Makoku._

_Con amor, tu madre._

_P.D.: Me he adelantado y he mandado instrucciones a las costureras del castillo para que renueven tu armario. ¡Vas a necesitar un montón de ropa nueva!"_

La carta llegó casi con las primeras luces del alba. Mas que una carta, era una nota rápida en respuesta a las noticias que, nadie sabía como, habían llegado hasta el barco en mitad del océano en el que viajaba Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg. La paloma que la transportaba se posó directamente en la ventana de la habitación de Conrad, dejando claro que cuando Cheri decía "noticias" se refería a todas ellas. En parte, era un alivio para ambos que las hubiera calificado de "buenas". Todo apoyo que pudieran recibir era más que bienvenido, especialmente si este provenía de su madre. Y si bien era cierto que ambos querían a su madre con todo su corazón y se alegraban de que aceptara su relación con tanto entusiasmo, les era imposible ignorar lo que sabían que se les venía encima. Ninguno de los tres hermanos había estado nunca en una relación estable, al menos que se conociera. Y, desde luego, ninguno de los tres había estado nunca embarazado. Cecilie debía de estar ahora mismo rebosando entusiasmo y alegría por todos sus poros. Aún más de la habitual. Y seguramente aprovecharía el camino de vuelta para pensar en toda la ropa que iba a mandar a hacer tanto para Wolfram como para su futuro nieto y en que, evidentemente, iba a ser necesario hacer una fiesta. Probablemente incluso más de una, ya que había tantísimas cosas que celebrar. Conrad y Wolfram se alegraban mucho de que su madre estuviera tan contenta por ellos, pero ambos sabían que las próximas semanas iban a ser muy duras. Aunque ambos tenían claro que, siendo su madre la entusiasta del amor que era, era evidente que les iba ser imposible evitar que celebrara el amor de sus hijos por todo lo alto. De hecho, ya había empezado. Tal y como les había dicho en la carta, esa misma mañana se presentaron varias costureras en el castillo dispuestas a renovar no solo todo el armario de Wolfram y Conrad, si no también a empezar a llenar el de su bebé que aún no había nacido. A fin de no cansarle demasiado, alternaban la toma de medidas del rubio con la muestra de enormes libros llenos de diseños. Sin embargo no hubo piedad para Conrad que pasó casi toda la mañana de pie rodeado de mujeres con cintas y telas para probarle. El pobre Yuri, que ingenuamente se había ofrecido voluntario para aconsejar a sus amigos, no paraba de ir de un lado para otro cada vez que había que elegir entre este o aquel tejido, o un diseño u otro. Normalmente sólo para que al final eligieran los dos. La llamada de las criadas a la hora de comer nunca había sonado tan bien. Wolfram prácticamente saltó de su silla, cansado y hambriento, deseando más que nada en el mundo salir de esa sala. Conrad fue inmediatamente tras él. Yuri, por otra parte, se quedó algo más rezagado ayudando a las costureras a dejar todo en dudoso orden, preparado para seguir al día siguiente por donde lo habían dejado. Sin embargo, cuando todas las costureras se habían marchado y él se disponía a salir por la puerta, unos brazos salidos de la nada lo envolvieron en un abrazo, impidiéndole dar ni un paso más. Pero Yuri no lo tomó ni por un segundo como una amenaza. Esos brazos, ese olor, los reconocería en cualquier sitio.

- Me alegra ver lo bien que lo estás llevando. – Dijo una alegre voz en su oído. El notarlo tan cerca le ponía algo nervioso, pero no entendía por qué. Era una sensación extraña, diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Era algo más violento que lo que sentía por cualquiera de sus amigos y protectores, pero no le estrangulaba su corazón como lo que sentía por Wolfram. No sabía que hacer con ese sentimiento, ni lo que quería decir, por eso lo único que podía hacer era actuar como si nada pasara.

- Yozak, me has asustado. – Rió Yuri. – Has llegado justo a tiempo. Ven, acaban de servir la comida. – Torpemente, cogió su mano y empezó a tirar de él hacía la puerta. La fuerza del pelirrojo lo detuvo.

- ¿Yuri? ¿Seguro que estás bien? Si prefieres...

- ¡Estoy bien! – Le aseguró rápidamente. – No es por Wolfram. Yo... estoy muy feliz de verle así.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan raro? – Ante esta pregunta, hecha tan sólo por preocupación, Yuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Murmurando palabras incongruentes que querían decir algo como "vamos, la comida se enfría", siguió arrastrándolo hasta el pasillo. Yozak, sonriendo confuso, le siguió.

* * *

Los últimos rayos de Sol entraban por el único ventanal de la habitación, en un último esfuerzo por iluminar su interior en el que ya habían prendido varias velas. No era una habitación pequeña, pero desde luego no era de las más grandes del castillo. Aún así, la habitación de Conrad era un auténtico retiro espiritual para Wolfram. Allí se sentía seguro, apartado del resto del mundo. Era un lugar en el que podía estar tranquilo. Aunque esto era difícil de creer tan sólo mirando el lugar, austero y desprovisto de todo lo que no fuera necesario: la habitación de un militar. Pero era el dueño de la habitación el que le hacía sentir así. Muy a menudo se reprochaba por ello. Era estúpido sentir lo mismo que cuando no era más que un niño, cuando ingenuamente veía a su hermano como si fuera todopoderoso. Pero cuando miraba a Conrad no podía evitar pensar que esos fuertes brazos lo protegerían lo podían todo: que mientras estuviera a su lado estaría a salvo. Y ahora eso era lo que más necesitaba. Porque Wolfram tenía miedo. No era el miedo al que estaba acostumbrado, el miedo antes de una batalla, el miedo a un ataque, a una traición... no, no tenía nada que ver con eso. Y esa era la razón por la que le aterrorizaba. Siempre había dado por hecho que sus hermanos estarían a su lado pasase lo que pasase, que sin importar de qué manera metiera la pata ellos seguirían queriéndole y apoyándole. Sabía que Gwendal no se iba a tomar muy bien la idea de que él y Conrad estaban otra vez juntos, más aún después de haberle asegurado los dos de que no volvería a pasar. Por lógica, también sabía que no iba a dar saltos de alegría precisamente cuando se enterara de que, además, estaba embarazado. Creía que había estado preparado para asumir todo esto, pero estaba equivocado. Wolfram no podría soportar ver odio en los ojos de Gwendal dirigido a él. A pesar de todo, aún quería a su hermano. Por eso estaba ahora en la habitación de Conrad, sentado en una de las sillas a que este trajera algo para cenar de las cocinas. Sabía que no era lo más valiente ni lo que normalmente haría, pero entre todos le habían convencido de que tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma. Le habían dicho que Günter no se había separado de él desde la noche anterior, lo que lo dejaba más tranquilo. No le había parecido que el hombre estuviera realmente en contra de su relación, por lo que podía suponer que estaría intentando hacer entrar a Gwendal en razón. Y, cuando quería, Günter podía ser muy persuasivo. Cuando escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta, se levantó corriendo, pensando que sería Conrad con la comida. Pero para su sorpresa, no era su amante el que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Intentando no mirarle a los ojos, visiblemente incómodo, Gwendal se aclaró la garganta antes de que Wolfram pudiera siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

- Voy a ser rápido, sólo quería decirte que... bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso de que tú y Conrad... – dudó un momento antes de suspirar y decir, - pero eso no quiere decir que ya no piense en ti como en mi hermano, y ni mucho menos quiere decir que ya no te quiera.

- Hermano... – Wolfram, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había quedado sin palabras.

- Supongo que Günter tiene razón... yo ya he hecho lo que he podido para evitar que os hicierais daño. Sólo quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo, no voy a ser yo quién se interponga entre vosotros... – pero Gwendal no pudo terminar la frase. Wolfram, sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría, le abrazaba tan fuerte que casi le costaba respirar. Suspirando, rindiéndose ante la evidente felicidad de su hermanito, Gwendal le devolvió el abrazo.


	20. Chapter 20: Una nueva vida

**CAPÍTULO 20: UNA NUEVA VIDA, UN NUEVO COMIENZO.**

--

_La puerta de la habitación, suavemente iluminada por las velas, se abrió. Arrastrando su peso, el otrora elegante soldado entró para dejarse caer pesadamente en la cama. Estaba agotado y eso que últimamente sus movimientos estaban más que restringidos. Esto le aburría soberanamente, pero sabía que era necesario. Cuando alcanzó su tercer mes de embarazo, Gisela pensó que no sería mala idea dejar que dirigiera los entrenamientos de sus soldados, con la condición de que no pasara demasiado tiempo en pie y se retirara a descansar en cuanto notara la necesidad. Wolfram estaba tan feliz que la única pega que pudo poner Conrad es que él mismo le acompañaría para asegurarse de que estaba bien. La noticia fue más que bien recibida por sus soldados, que no sólo iban a tener a su comandante de vuelta sino que, además, iban a poder entrenar con el mejor guerrero de todo Shin Makoku. Había sido una buena época, pero todo llegó a su fin cuando alcanzó el último trimestre. Fue entonces cuando Gisela le anunció que la diversión se había acabado. A partir de entonces lo único que podía hacer era dar paseos y descansar en los jardines. Entre todos se turnaban para hacerle compañía, lo que sólo conseguía irritarle aún más. ¿Por qué tenían que estar constantemente vigilándolo? ¡Él podía valerse por si solo perfectamente! Aunque, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, tenía que reconocer que no podría haber seguido llevando los entrenamientos aunque le hubieran dejado. Últimamente siempre se sentía cansado, le dolían los pies y se quedaba dormido sin darse cuenta en los lugares más insospechados. Por no hablar de como su enorme barriga le impedía hacer cosas tan simples como ponerse adecuadamente las botas. Al menos podía consolarse con que, a pesar de todos estos pequeños inconvenientes, todo iba de maravilla. Su hijo crecía fuerte y sano y todos en el castillo esperaban su llegada con gran ilusión. A pesar de que Yuri les había insistido en que se mudaran a una habitación más grande, Conrad y Wolfram habían decidido quedarse en la que ya estaban. Aún así, Yuri renovó todo el mobiliario para que, al menos, hubiera sitio para los dos. A decir verdad, se estaba empezando a volver complicado encajar en la pequeña cama de Conrad a ambos y a la creciente barriga del rubio. También hizo limpiar la habitación contigua a la de ellos para convertirla en la habitación del bebé. Esta era casi más grande que la suya propia, llena de todo lo que iba a necesitar el pequeño cuando naciera e incluso montones de juguetes que no iba a poder tocar en meses, algunos quizá en años. También, poco a poco, habían empezado a aparecer montones de peluches de forma más o menos indeterminada, que con sólo mirarlos se podía saber quién los había tejido. El rubio casi lloró de felicidad cuando una mañana vio al primero en la cuna azul. Wolfram suspiró profundamente. Cada vez que veía la habitación sentía cada vez más el deseo de poder ver a su hijo durmiendo en su cunita y jugando con sus juguetes. En cierto modo, iba a echar de menos estar embarazado, sentir tan cerca de él a su hijo. Pero sabía que la felicidad que le esperaba merecería la pena. La puerta abriéndose le hizo volver a la realidad. Con su eterna sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Conrad cerró silenciosamente la puerta tras de si y fue a sentarse a su lado. _

_- ¿Aún no te has puesto el pijama? ¿No tienes sueño? – Le preguntó con una leve nota de preocupación en su voz. Es cierto, era ya bastante tarde, pero ni se le había ocurrido pensar en ello. En cambio, le miró acusadoramente._

_- ¿De verdad tienes que irte? – Conrad tuvo que reprimir la risa que luchaba por escapar de sus labios. Sabía que lo estaba preguntando muy en serio y que heriría sus sentimientos si se reía, aunque fuera por motivos totalmente diferentes a los que él pensaba. – Ya estoy de ocho meses y medio, nuestro hijo podría nacer en cualquier momento._

_- No te preocupes, sólo será un día. Pasado mañana a primera hora estaré aquí. No pasará nada._

_- Aún así... aunque sea poco probable... no deberías de dejarme solo, es muy poco responsable de tu parte. – Le regaño con un gracioso mohín en sus labios. _

_- Tengo que ir, Gwendal me lo pidió expresamente. – Dijo mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo besando sus cabellos. – Además, aquí en el castillo estarás cualquier cosa menos "solo". _

_- No es lo mismo si no estás tú. – Sonriéndole, le besó los labios, dulce y suavemente._

_- Yo también voy a echarte de menos, Wolfram. – Le susurró en el oído, mientras lo envolvía en un tierno abrazo, besando cada centímetro de su cara._

* * *

El silencio de la noche reinaba en la habitación, interrumpido únicamente por la acompasada respiración de su único ocupante. Era una habitación más bien pequeña, con tan sólo los pocos muebles indispensables, pero esto no preocupaba a su dueño. Tenía lo que necesitaba y eso le bastaba. Además, su trabajo le obligaba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la capital e incluso fuera del país, por lo que no le tenía especial apego. Tan sólo era un lugar más o menos cómodo y más o menos limpio en el que dormir tranquilo. Ciertamente, los barracones del castillo eran bastante silenciosos para estar habitados por soldados. Los que no se encontraban fuera festejando el final de la jornada, dormían profundamente tras un duro día de trabajo. No había muchos guardas por la zona, por lo que era relativamente fácil para cualquier habitante del castillo llegar hasta allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Los soldados eran buenos y estaban bien entrenados, si cualquiera abría su puerta ellos estarían listos y con la espada en la mano a tiempo. Pero Yozak era mucho mejor que eso. Por eso ya estaba alerta en cuanto escuchó unos pasos a la entrada del pasillo. Decidió no alertar a nadie, ya que bien podría ser un atacante tanto como un inofensivo "visitante nocturno" de algún soldado. Permaneció en su cama, fingiendo dormir, pero con la empuñadura de una daga firmemente agarrada en su puño. Poco a poco los pasos descendían por el pasillo, cada vez más cerca. Su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar el sonido acercarse. De repente, los pasos se detuvieron justo delante de su puerta. Se volvió en la cama lo suficiente para poder observar que pasaba por el rabillo de ojo, pero que a la vez pudiera seguir fingiendo estar dormido. Hubo unos segundos de tenso silencio. ¿Podría ser qué quien sea que fuera estuviera dudando? Quizá sólo era alguien que se había perdido. Pero entonces oyó el pomo de su puerta girar. "¡Maldición, vienen a por mí!" pensó y, sin darle tiempo siquiera a cuestionarse quién podría ser o qué querría de él, se levantó de un salto hasta quedar justo detrás de la puerta. Chirriando, la puerta se abrió tan sólo lo suficiente para dejar pasar a una menuda figura al interior de la habitación. Sin darle ni un segundo para reaccionar, Yozak agarró al intruso con una mano mientras con la otra colocaba su daga en su garganta.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué...?! – Tan pronto como gritó, supo quién era. Suspirando, soltó al muchacho que se había quedado de piedra al sentir el acero en su garganta. - ¡Yozak, me has asustado!

- Yuri, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sorprendido. No era que le molestara que el muchacho estuviese en su habitación, pero si le había sido posible salir de su habitación y recorrer medio castillo sin que nadie le detuviese habría que plantearse un par de asuntos de seguridad. Pero, sobre todo, no podía evitar preguntarse _por qué_ estaba allí. Que razón podía haber llevado al joven rey a escabullirse en medio de la noche para ir a _su_ habitación.

- Ehm... – Yuri apartó de repente la mirada, centrándola en sus pies, mientras jugaba con la manga de su pijama. No podía asegurarlo en la oscuridad, tan sólo con la luz de las estrellas que se colaba por la ventana, pero le había parecido verle sonrojarse. - ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

- ¿Eh? – La petición de Yuri le pilló desprevenido. Riendo suavemente en un intento de aliviar la tensión, Yozak se dirigió despreocupadamente a su cama. – Por mí no hay ningún problema, pero la cama es pequeña. No se porque alguien renunciaría a una cama tan grande como la tuya por esto, pero tú mismo.

- Yo... ahora que Wolfram no está, mi cama parece demasiado grande, demasiado fría. Yo... tengo frío...

- Tranquilo, niño, no hace falta ninguna excusa. Puedes venir aquí cada vez que quieras, pero la próxima vez avísame antes, ¿vale? – Actuando naturalmente, sin dejar traslucir el más mínimo nerviosismo, se volvió a meter en su cama. Cuando vio que Yuri seguía de pie en frente de la puerta, dio un par de palmaditas al pequeño hueco a su lado, llamándole. Con paso nervioso, el moreno se acercó a la cama, apartó las sábanas y se echó al lado de Yozak con cuidado de que sus cuerpos no se tocaran, lo que era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del mueble. El pelirrojo le miró extrañado. Estaba en el filo de la cama, de espaldas a él y obviamente tenso y nervioso. ¿Podría ser que...? Pero no, era imposible. Lo más probable era que Yuri se sintiera sólo. Conrad había estado todo el día fuera, en una misión, así que Yuri se había dedicado a ser la sombra de Wolfram. El llegar a su cama y verse otra vez solo debería de haberle afectado. Sí, seguro que sólo era eso. Decidió permanecer despierto, esperar a que Yuri se durmiera o, quizá, decidiera hablarle de sus problemas. Pero ninguna de las dos cosas ocurría y el tiempo pasaba y pasaba. Yuri seguía exactamente en la misma posición en la que se había echado y ni una pizca más relajado.

- Lo siento. – Dijo levantándose de repente. Sin siquiera mirarle a la cara, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella Yozak le detuvo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Esto... está mal y lo siento. Me voy ahora mismo. – Hizo un intento de soltarse, pero incluso antes de hacerlo sabía que iba a ser inútil. Yozak era mucho más fuerte que él.

- Vamos, Yuri, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de abusar de mi confianza?

- Mmmm...

- ¿Yuri?

- No lo sé... no sé que me pasa. – Respondió en un susurro. Cuando Yozak pudo ver su cara, vio que había lágrimas en sus ojos y que estaba rojo hasta las orejas. – Yo... me siento raro. No sé que me pasa, pero me siento raro cada vez que estoy... – Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, pero Yozak pudo entenderlas perfectamente, aunque a su cerebro le costaba asimilar toda la información. Era una situación tan irreal que temía que en cualquier momento pudiera despertarse. Pero tanto si era un sueño como si era real, tenía que hacer lo que iba a hacer. Porque todas las señales eran claras, porque no había manera de que esta vez fuera a salir herido.

- Quizá lo que te pasa sea esto, Su Majestad. – E, inclinándose levemente sobre él, unió sus labios en un tierno, suave y casi inocente beso. Podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo del muchacho temblando bajo él, como tímidamente intentaba responder el beso. Para Yozak, ese beso era algo simple, pero sabía que Yuri debía de sentirse flotando entre las nubes. Y aunque a él pudiera saberle a poco, también era algo muy importante. Despacio, se separaron el uno de otro, mirándose a los ojos, sin atreverse a decir ni una palabra temiendo que la atmósfera que se había creado a su alrededor pudiera romperse como una esfera de cristal. De repente, empezaron a escuchar pasos de gente que corría de un lado para otro por los pasillos. Alertado, le pidió a Yuri que esperara dentro de la habitación mientras iba a averiguar que estaba pasando. En cuanto salió se encontró con casi todos los soldados en fila, organizándose para lo que parecía una búsqueda. "Quizá ya hayan descubierto que Yuri no está" pensó.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- ¡Yozak! ¡Su Excelencia Wolfram requiere la presencia de Su Majestad, pero éste ha desaparecido!

- No os preocupéis, lo tengo localizado. – Tranquilizó a todo el batallón. Pero había parte de la frase que... - ¿Habéis dicho que Wolfram lo está buscando?

- Sí. Parece ser que su hijo está de camino... – Pero no pudo decir una palabra más cuando tanto Yozak como el joven Maou, que había aparecido de repente, salieron corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones del castillo.

* * *

Wolfram no podía dormir. Hacía ya varias horas que había decidido retirarse a descansar, pero aún no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Era una sensación horrible, porque notaba su cuerpo cansado a pesar de que su actividad había sido mínima pero no había nada que le trajera descanso. No podía evitar pensar en Conrad. Se sentía muy solo, a pesar de que Yuri había sido su sombra durante todo el día, y también estaba preocupado por su amante, por como estaría y cuanto tardaría en volver. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, llevaba toda la tarde con contracciones. No había sido doloroso, pero si molesto. Entonces no había estado preocupado, porque Gisela ya le había explicado que sólo era una falsa alarma, pero ahora estaba cada vez más inquieto. Aún no se atrevía a contarlas, pero podía notar perfectamente como poco a poco se iban haciendo más frecuentes e intensas. Y él estaba asustado, porque no podía ponerse de parto sin estar Conrad aquí. Él había contado con que su amante se encargaría de todo y estaría a su lado apoyándolo en todo momento. Pero ahí estaba él, solo en la fría habitación y sin saber que hacer. Mandar al primer guarda que encontrase buscar a Gisela hacía que el hecho de que el parto iba a ser ya fuese mucho más real, y eso le asustaba como nada antes lo había hecho. Por otra parte, él sabía que si su hijo había decidido que iba a nacer ese día no había nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo. Y en ese caso iba a necesitar la ayuda de la sanadora. Una repentina contracción, más fuerte de lo que había esperado, hizo que terminara de decidirse. "Ya sabía yo que tenía un mal presentimiento," murmuraba para sí mismo, "tenía que haberlo atado y no haber dejado que se fuera". Pero ya no había remedio, así que se levantó con gran esfuerzo y fue arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta de su habitación. Al salir al pasillo se encontró con un guardia haciendo su ronda y se apresuró a llamarlo.

- Ve a buscar a Gisela y dile que necesito que venga tan rápido como pueda. Despierta también a mi hermano y a Su Majestad. – Dijo en el tono más autoritario que pudo conseguir dada su situación. Conrad no estaría, pero él no iba a pasar por esto solo. Cuando el soldado salió corriendo, volvió a entrar en su habitación justo a tiempo para volver a sentir ese dolor en su vientre que se estaba volviendo cada vez más intenso. Pensó en volver a echarse pero decidió que sería mejor dar paseos por la habitación mientras llegaba el resto. A los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando pasar a una Gisela que se había quedado sin aliento tras recorrer los pasillos a toda prisa.

- Échate sobre la cama, voy a examinarte. – Le ordenó a la vez que dejaba una pesada bolsa en el suelo, seguramente llena de instrumental médico. Wolfram obedeció sin rechistar, no queriendo dificultar el trabajo de la mujer y, aunque jamás lo admitiría, tremendamente asustado por lo que le estaba pasando. Durante el embarazo había tenido tantas cosas por las que preocuparse que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con nadie sobre lo que supondría tener un hijo. Sabía como iban a ir los nueve meses de gestación y también conocía como iba a ser su parto, pero en ningún momento se había parado a pensar en lo que vendría después. – Bien, no te preocupes Wolfram, parece que vas a tener un parto natural. Calculo que aún faltan algunas horas hasta que el bebé empiece a salir. – Wolfram suspiró aliviado. "Todo va a ir bien", se repetía una y otra vez, "aunque Conrad no esté todo va a salir bien."

- ¡Wolfram! – De repente la puerta se abrió dando un sonoro golpe contra la pared. Gwendal y Günter fueron corriendo a su lado, con la preocupación escrita en sus ojos. En los de Gwendal, además, podía adivinarse una vaga sensación de culpabilidad. Wolfram podía adivinar que se arrepentía de haber mandado a Conrad fuera, aunque, por una vez, no hubiera sido con la intención de separarlos en un momento tan importante. El rubio les sonrió a ambos.

- Estoy bien.

- Todo va a ir perfectamente. – Les aseguró Gisela. – Quedaos con él, voy a ir a despertar a las criadas para que me ayuden a preparar todo lo necesario. – Y con esas palabras salió por la puerta, cerrándola suavemente tras de sí. Wolfram miró a Gwendal y después a Günter. Aún les quedaba mucha noche por delante, pero al menos ya no estaba solo. Ahora podía sentirse un poco mejor. Lo único que le faltaba era que ese enclenque apareciera de una vez.

* * *

Era curioso como el tiempo no siempre transcurría al mismo ritmo. Un día entero podía pasar en un suspiro igual que unas pocas horas podían hacerse eternas. A Yuri nunca le había parecido que la noche tuviera demasiadas horas. Al menos hasta la noche en la que Wolfram se puso de parto. Hacía ya horas desde que Gisela había decidido echarlos a todos al pasillo y, aún así, no había aún ninguna señal de que el niño hubiera decidido salir aún, tan sólo algún grito aislado del rubio cuando tenía alguna contracción un poco más fuerte que el resto. Parecía que el momento en el que había decidido ir a la habitación de Yozak hubiera ocurrido años atrás. Ahora estaban sentados él uno al lado del otro en el frío suelo de piedra, intentando mantener la vista al frente. De vez en cuando, no podían evitar intentar espiar a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo, para apartar la vista rápidamente cuando se veían descubiertos. Por supuesto, este juego pasaba completamente desapercibido para Gwendal, que tejía nerviosamente apartado de ellos (horas atrás había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer era sacar sus agujas y lana y seguir tejiendo peluches para su sobrino) y mucho más para Günter que no paraba de andar arriba y abajo de pasillo divagando en voz alta sobre la vida y demás cosas a las que apenas había conseguido prestar atención cinco minutos. Cada vez que un guardia pasaba por el pasillo todos se quedaban estáticos, esperando noticias, pero hasta ahora todos habían pasado sin una palabra. Habían ordenado que tan pronto como divisaran el escuadrón de Conrad en el horizonte viniera alguien a avisarles. El caballo de Günter estaba preparado para ir a su encuentro y hacer que llegase al castillo a toda prisa. Pero era demasiado temprano, ni siquiera había aún en el cielo rastro alguno de la tenue claridad que precedía al amanecer. El tiempo pasaba muy lento y lo único que podían hacer era mirar las piedras de la pared mientras los gritos provenientes de la habitación se hacían más frecuentes e intensos. Cada grito de rubio le atravesaba el alma y Yuri no podía dejar de moverse inquieto, dudando entre quedarse allí quieto, ponerse a dar paseos o irse. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, dándole seguridad. La brillante sonrisa de Yozak le decía que todo saldría bien. Fue entonces cuando empezaron a oír la voz de Gisela gritando instrucciones a todo el mundo, animando a Wolfram: "¡Venga, que ya viene! ¡Empuja!". En ese momento todos se tensaron incluso aún más, las agujas dejaron de moverse y Günter paró en seco. Ya quedaba poco. Todo había ido mucho más rápido de lo que habían esperado. Los gritos de dolor de Wolfram inundaron el pasillo, ya ni siquiera se podía escuchar a Gisela. Nadie se atrevía a moverse ni un milímetro, mirando expectante la puerta de la habitación. Y entonces lo oyeron. Justo en el momento en el que los gritos cesaron escucharon lo que tanto habían estado esperando. Ni en sus sueños hubieran imaginado que iba a ser un sonido tan hermoso, un momento tan mágico. En la habitación se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé. Todos en el pasillo se quedaron maravillados ante este sonido, sin poder asimilar del todo que en esa habitación había una nueva vida. Yuri y Yozak se pusieron en pie de un salto, pero justo cuando se disponían a entrar, una de las sirvientas salía.

- Lo siento, pero todavía no podéis pasar. – Dijo firmemente en cuanto los vio. Ellos abrieron la boca para protestar, pero la joven les cortó antes de que pudieran pronunciar una sola palabra. – Son órdenes estrictas de lady Gisela. – Y sin decir nada más se marchó pasillo abajo. Los cuatro hombres se quedaron paralizados miles de preguntas pasando por sus mentes. Y si algo había salido mal. Después de todo no se les ocurría otra razón por la que Gisela no quisiera dejarles pasar. Por suerte la puerta volvió a abrirse en seguida. Esta vez la propia sanadora salió de la habitación, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están bien? – Le asaltaron a preguntas antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca. Sorprendida, se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza.

- Los dos están perfectamente, no os preocupéis. Vamos a intentar dar de comer al bebé antes de Wolfram se duerma. Necesita descansar. – Les tranquilizó con su voz suave y tranquila. Pero uno de ellos no estaba del todo convencido.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos pasar a verle? – Preguntó Yuri.

- Ya os he dicho que necesita descansar.

- Eso ya lo sé. No voy a molestarle, sólo quiero ver como está. – Casi le suplicó Yuri. Gisela pareció dudar un segundo antes de contestarle.

- Él mismo me ha pedido que no deje pasar a nadie. Quiere esperar a que llegue Conrad. – Dijo finalmente, apartando la mirada. – Pero no os preocupéis, no es por nada malo. Tanto él como el bebé están bien. – Justo en ese momento vieron aparecer por el pasillo a la misma sirvienta que habían visto irse antes. En sus manos llevaba un biberón ya listo y lleno de leche caliente. En cuanto llegó se dirigieron las dos de nuevo al interior de la habitación. – Por cierto, - se volvió en el último momento, - ha sido niño.

- Justo como Wolfram pensaba. – Rió Yuri por lo bajo. Los otros le miraron con expresiones confusas. Su cara mostraba la sonrisa más alegre y llena de luz que jamás habían visto. – Cuando Wolfram hablaba del bebé siempre se refería a él como "su hijo". Un día le pregunte que como podía saber que iba a ser un niño. Él simplemente me respondió "esas cosas se saben", así que nunca llegué a creérmelo de todo. Pero tenía razón.

* * *

El golpear de los cascos de su caballo contra en duro suelo de tierra resonaba en sus oídos. El viento en su cara le hacía entrecerrar los ojos, pero no le importaba. Galopaba tan rápido como su caballo le permitía. Había dejado atrás a sus soldados, incluso a Günter quién había ido a recibirlo antes de que hubiesen entrado en la ciudad, pero no podía permitirse perder ni un segundo. Ni siquiera podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en llegar hasta el castillo tan rápido como pudiera. El corazón le palpitaba desbocado en su pecho. Tan pronto como llegó a las puertas, que le esperaban abiertas, dejó su caballo al cuidado de los guardias y entró corriendo en el castillo. Nunca antes se había fijado en lo grande que era el patio, ni en lo largos que eran los pasillos. Aún así corrió sin disminuir su ritmo, la gente apartándose como podía de su camino. Sin embargo, nadie podía culparlo. La noticia ya se había extendido por todo el castillo y sabían que en lo único en lo que podía pensar el muchacho ahora era en llegar hasta el piso donde estaban todas las habitaciones de la nobleza. Solo paró cuando vio a Yuri, Yozak y Gwendal sentados frente a la puerta de la habitación a la que se dirigía. Les miró interrogante. Había esperado que estuvieran todos dentro, haciéndole compañía a Wolfram.

- No quería que ninguno de nosotros lo viera antes que tú. – Le explicó escuetamente Yuri. Él sonrió. Era tan propio de su niño mimado hacer algo como dejar a todo el mundo esperando en la puerta por un capricho suyo. Y, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Sin una palabra, se volvió hacía la última barrera que lo separaba de lo que más quería en el mundo. Abrió la puerta y pasó a la habitación.

- Conrad. – La voz pronunció su nombre casi en un susurro, pero con toda la ternura y la felicidad que podía albergar una persona en su interior. La visión que se presentaba ante él era casi irreal. Bañado por la suave luz que se colaba entre las cortinas de la ventana, Wolfram, su ángel rubio vestido con un ligero camisón blanco, le sonreía. En sus brazos sostenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en sábanas. Lentamente, Conrad se acercó a la cama en la que reposaba. Los ojos del rubio estaban fijos en la pequeña criatura que tenía en sus brazos, a la que le estaba terminando de dar el biberón. Perfecto. Esa era la única palabra en la que podía pensar Conrad. Ese momento era perfecto. Sentándose a su lado, rodeó los hombros de Wolfram con su brazo y contempló a la personita que este sostenía. Su hijo. Casi no podía creerlo.

- Es un niño. – Le informó, manteniendo siempre un tono de voz bajo para no molestar al bebé. Conrad asintió, besando la dorada cabeza que se apoyaba en su hombro. – Hace un rato me he dado cuenta de que aún no hemos pensado ningún nombre.

- No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo.

- Yo... he pensado que, como es un niño, podríamos llamarle Dunheely... como tu padre. Si tú quieres, claro. – Conrad se sentía al borde de las lágrimas. La única respuesta que Wolfram obtuvo fue un beso en los labios y una sonrisa que reflejaba toda la felicidad que sentía ahora mismo su amante. Un gruñido le sacó de su ensoñación y entonces vio que el biberón que tenía en su mano estaba vacío. Dejándolo en una de las mesitas de noche, volvió toda su atención al bebé. – Muy bien, pequeño. Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien. Es la persona de la que te he estado hablando toda la mañana. – Apartó un poco las sábanas que lo cubrían para que Conrad pudiera contemplar su rostro. El pequeño era la viva imagen de Wolfram, con sus pocos cabellos rubios como el Sol. Wolfram se lo tendió para que lo cogiera entre sus brazos. – Vamos, mi niño, abre los ojos. Tu papá ha vuelto. – Como por arte de magia, el bebé empezó poco a poco a abrir los ojos. Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar una exclamación de asombro. En el pequeño rostro, unos ojos idénticos a los suyos le miraban con curiosidad.

- Es... es... mío. Era casi imposible... – dijo entrecortadamente.

- He estado casi nueve meses intentando convencerte de todas las maneras posibles, pero no me hacías caso. ¿Ves como tenía razón? – Dijo burlonamente el rubio, mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Conrad le devolvió la sonrisa. Volvió la mirada a su pequeño, que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y había empezado a quedarse dormido en sus brazos. Era un momento mágico, perfecto e irrepetible. Wolfram apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, perdido también en la contemplación de su pequeño angelito. Conrad besó la frente de su hijo antes de que se durmiera del todo y, volviéndose, besó a Wolfram en los labios. Era imposible sentirse más feliz. Después de todo, esto era el comienzo de una nueva vida para los tres.

**FIN**

Y eso fue todo. Después de unos dos años con este fanfic, este es el fin. Espero que os haya gustado y quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis leido hasta aquí, especialmente a aquellos que me habéis dejado rewiers, quiero deciros que vuestros comentarios me han animado muchísimo a lo largo de este tiempo. Y, bueno, ¡nos volveremos a ver! Porque aunque ahora voy a trabajar en mi historias originales no dejaré de escribir fanfics tan facilmente ;).


End file.
